Bethan Shorts
by MBAV fan66
Summary: This entire book is nothing, but Bethan one-shots/multi-shots requested from my new friend Bennyweirlover17. So, I dedicated this book to you! Enjoy! :D
1. Dehydration And Fatigue

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have a new book to bring to you all! :D**

 **So, recently I have gotten a bunch of request from requested someone who I've recently became friends with on here named Bennyweirlover17. They're a big fan of the Bethan pairing and thus have given many ideas to some great one-shooters or multi-shooters! And since there's so many instead of just posting them individually on here, I've decided to just do an entire book of them so that they're all under one title.**

 **So, enjoy! And to Bennyweirlover17...this book is for you! Enjoy! ;D**

 **Oh! And thank you Bennyweirlover17 for the wonderful ideas, too! Lol! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this one-shot, except for the recommended idea part that is. Lol!**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #1: Dehydration And Fatigue_

Benny Weir had been feeling a bit worried about his boyfriend of 6 months (and best friend since forever) lately, Ethan Morgan. He's noticed how hard Ethan has been working himself lately and how exhausted he looked from it, too. Lately, all the seer's been doing is nothing but work, with no real breaks in between. He highly doubts that he's even been taking good care of himself all that very well.

You see, Ethan's been busy with his studies, trying to make good scores on his tests. And right, now he's been hard at right studying for an upcoming exam that's to take place later that day at school.

Benny always tries to tell Ethan that he needs to slowdown a bit and take some time off to rest, but the seer never listened and keeps on insisting that he's fine. But too Benny, he knew better. He knew that it was obvious that Ethan wasn't alright just by looking at him. He had bags under his eyes from pulling all nighters and he looked a bit more thinner than usual. His skin was a bit paler in color and his overall look just seemed...not as together as it usually does.

Not only has his boyfriend been busy studying, but he's also been busy trying to figure how to deal with their latest supernatural bad guy threatening their town. He finally found a way to stop the evil threat, but now all he had to do was just formulate a plan to execute the final blow to it.

Benny knew that is it was only a matter of time before Ethan's fatigue and exhaustion would get the best of him.

And it did.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and the sun was baring down on the little town of Whitechapel immensely. All week it had been really hot out and the weather anchorman kept advising the importance of keeping cool and hydrated while out in this heat.

But one person didn't listen.

It was gym class for Ethan and Bethan today and the teacher had came up with the bright idea of having them run a few laps outside on the field. He did make sure though to bring with them a cooler filled with water bottles, to help keep his students hydrated.

Benny took a sip from his bottle already before getting ready to line up. Ethan was standing there next to him, doing some warm up stretches. He offered Ethan a drink of his water, but the seer kindly turned him down shaking his head.

"I'm fine, B! I'm not really all that thristy right now." he replied with a smile. "But thanks, though!"

Benny looked at him worriedly for a minute. "Are you sure? I mean, it's pretty hot out today. It's kind a best if you drink plenty of water on these kind of days, E. And I know how busy and tired you've been lately, which I highly doubt is a good combo to have when we've been under such a massive heatwave this past week." advised Benny concernedly.

But Ethan still refused his offer of the cool beverage. "I'm positive! I can handle it! I'm a big boy, B!" chuckled Ethan teasingly, giving him a light nudge with his elbow. "I'm pretty resilient, anyways. And I'm not as tired as I look, either! So, just relax. Will ya? I'll be _fine_." reassurred Ethan, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

Benny didn't feel quite as confident as Ethan did about his resilience in this heat, but there was nothing he could do about it. It's like his grandma always says, "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." In which, this case the metaphor fit the situation perfectly.

Sighing and placing the cap on the bottle, he went to join the others in line.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the run, Benny noticed how hot and sweaty Ethan had looked. Of course, he was sweating like crazy himself, but when he seen Ethan it was like as if he had just gotten out of the shower or something. He was _drenched_ in nothing, but sweat. Also, Ethan had slowdown considerably just after the first ten minutes of running, which was unusual for him. He normally doesn't start getting tired until about after thirty or fourty-five minutes of running.

He noticed Ethan then starting to sway a little, which really spiked his concern for the seer now.

"Ethan. Are you ok man? You don't look so hot, er...good, I mean?" asked Benny, as he slowed down to Ethan's pace.

But he didn't hear him. All Ethan heard was something that sounded like someone speaking in slow motion, as their voice came in really deep and slurred like. The world around him had started to spin, as he felt really light headed and dizzy. Soon spots started to form in his line of vision, as everything suddenly went dark on him and he passed out.

"ETHAN!" shouted Benny worriedly, as he saw the seer collapse to the ground next to him.

He instantly stopped and ran over to check on his collapsed boyfriend. He lifted Ethan's head up onto his knees and he tried desperately to get him to open his eyes.

"Ethan! Ethan! Come on, babe! You gotta open your eyes! Ethan!" urged Benny desperately, lightly slapping the side of Ethan's face to wake him.

Ethan groggily managed to open his eyes for a brief moment to look up into very concerned and scared green ones. Benny sighed in relief and flashed him a small smile. "Oh, thank goodness!" sighed out Benny gratefully. "Are you ok?! What happened back there?!" he questioned frantically.

But Ethan was too weak to respond, as his tired mind had a hard time grasping for words. Tears were starting to come down from Benny's eyes now, as he sat there never letting go of Ethan's hand. He could clearly tell that Ethan was too exhausted to speak. "It's ok. Don't worry about trying to tell me, right now. Just focus on staying awake for me. Ok?" he said softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Ethan slowly nodded, as his head began to swim again and the light began to fade into darkness, once again.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Just hang in there, babe." said Benny shakily a bit, as he stroked Ethan's wet sticky hair.

Ethan looked up at him and smiled weakly. "B-B-Ben...ny..." he managed to strangle out weakly, before his head fell to the side with his eyes closed. The last thing Ethan heard before lossing complete conscious was the sound of Benny yelling his name and the far off sounds of sirens.

"Ethan...Ethan...ETHAN!" cried out Benny panicky, as he lightly shook the seer in his arms a bit to get him to respond, but he didn't. More tears streamed down Benny's cheeks like waterfalls now.

* * *

Five hours later, Benny sat patiently at his boyfriend's bedside awaiting for him to wake up. The doctor had left the room about two hours ago and his Grandma had left with the Morgans (who had arrived moments after the ambulance had reached the hospital, once they found out) to go and grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria.

They tried to convince Benny to come, but he refused replying that he wasn't hungry at the moment and that somebody needed to be here for when he wakes up, knowing he'll probably be confused and a bit groggy from the incident earlier.

So, he sat there staring at Ethan's sleeping form lovingly as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. When he did, Benny was startled a bit when he heard a groan from the bedridden seer's lips. He immediately reeled back his hand and watched as Ethan woke up, shifting a bit to sit up in bed.

When Ethan had opened his eyes the world still seemed a bit blurry to him, as he heard the sound of a steady beeping noise coming from somewhere close by. He felt a slight headache coming on, but it wasn't too bad and he felt a little weak all over his body, as if the energy was drained from him or something.

Moments later, he heard someone say his name. "Ethan?" the voice said.

Ethan looked over at to where the voice had came from. When he did, the world seemed to shifted back into focus now as he saw the same pair of scared green eyes from before he blacked out, but this time they didn't held fear in them, but instead more of what looked like to be relief and happiness.

A second later and Ethan remembered who'd those green gorgeous eyes belonged to.

"B-Benny?" he croaked out in a raspy voice.

Benny nodded happily, as he tried to hold back a few tears of joy. When Ethan tried to get up out off bed, Benny immediately stood up and gently pushed him back down to rest.

"Whoa there, E! It's too soon for you to be getting up now! You still need your rest!" advised Benny strongly, but in a comforting tone.

Not saying anything, Ethan just nodded at the spell master. He then felt a slight stinging sensation in one of his arms. When he looked down he sort a began to freak out a little at seeing a needle stuck in his arm with a thin long clear tube running from it.

Catching Ethan's fearful expression, Benny knew exactly what was causing the seer to panic a bit. His fear of needles. The heart monitor's beeping then began to increase in beeping, as the Ethan's heart rate went up. Knowing just what to do, Benny grabbed Ethan's face with his hands and turned his head so that he was focused only on him.

"Breath, Ethan. You're alright. Ok? Just relax." spoke Benny softly in a calming manner. "It's just an IV needle. No need to worry. I'm right here." he said soothingly.

Ethan nodded slowly as he closed his eyes and tried to take steady breaths. Seeing the perfect opportunity and wanting to make sure, Benny leaned over and pressed his lips against Ethan's.

Now, he was feeling even more relaxed and calmer than ever thanks to that kiss, as he smiled into it and kissed back. The heart monitor's beeping then went back down to it's steady rhythm of beeps, again.

"So, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" wondered Ethan curiously, as he leaned back from the kiss. He couldn't remember a thing that led him here. "The last thing I remember is being at school, running laps for gym out in this crazy heatwave of ours?"

Benny frowned, but decided to fill in the clueless seer. "While we were busy running, you collapsed and fainted. You came to for a second, but then you passed out completely right before the ambulance had arrived." he explained. "I was so worried about you." he added sullenly.

Ethan looked down with disappointed eyes, hating that he had made Benny worry about him like that. He never liked to make his boyfriend and best friend worry over him. And the same could be said for Benny too. He hated to make Ethan worry about him, as well.

"I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean to make you worry so much about me." apologized Ethan in shame.

"It's ok, E! Some things we just can't avoid. As long as you're ok and healthy again, then that's what matters most." assured Benny cheerfully to Ethan, as he took Ethan's hand in his and placed a small kiss on the knuckle with a smile, thus making Ethan smile as well.

"Anyways, the doctor said that the reason you passed out like that during gym class was due to overworking yourself, lack of sleep, and from dehydration. Hence, the need for the IV bag that's now running into your veins. He said that you should make a full recovery as long as you get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids to help keep you hydrated, but they wanted to keep you over night just in case." Benny explained, giving Ethan the run down of what the doctor had said.

Ethan nodded, getting the gist of it, but then his eyes shot open wide. "Oh, my gosh! Benny! How long have I been out for?" he asked frantically.

Benny looked at him weirdly. "Five hours. Why?" he answered skeptically.

Ethan practically jumped out of bed at the sound of that, but Benny had managed to restrain the seer before he hurt himself or collasped again. "Ethan! The doctor said you needed to rest! Didn't you hear me the first time?!" cried out Benny in a condescending manner.

Ethan leaned back again, and sighed heavily. "Yeah. I heard you." he said lazily. "It's just...that today was that big exam of ours in chem, that I've been studying for so hard all week. And I totally missed it!" he complained defeatedly.

Benny smiled at him. "It's ok, E! Relax! I told Mr. Lewis what had happened and he said that he was willing to let you retake the exam once you're feeling up to it, again." he explained. Ethan sighed out in relief, but then remembered something else really important.

But before he could say anything, Benny had beat him to it. "And before you ask! I got Sarah, Erica, and Rory to handle our 'other' little crisis of the supernatural variety. I told her about the creature's weakness, so she basically took it from there." he informed assuringly. "So, don't worry, E! Your boyfriend's got you covered." he added with a wink and bright smile on his face.

"I guess you do, huh?" smiled Ethan happily.

"All you got to do is just recover and get better, so we can hangout and do boyfriend stuff again." commented Benny confidently. "And I'm gonna make sure you do every little thing that you're suppose to, too, this time. Whether you like it or not." he added playfully, tapping Ethan on the nose with his finger.

"So, what?! You're gonna be my bedside nurse or something?" scoffed Ethan jokingly.

"You gotcha! Whatever it takes to get you back at hundred percent again." chirped Benny brightly. "And besides...I know you, Ethan. I know how that little mind of yours works sometimes. So, I _know_ that your going to be more concerned about everything else, BUT your own health." he commented. He then looked down sadly. "And I don't want to see you work yourself to death, either, E. I want my boyfriend and best friend to always be by my side. This world can be a very lonely place when you're not in it to keep me company." he added sullenly.

Ethan reached over and gave Benny's hand a firm squeeze. "And you won't ever have to because I promise to always be here by your side to love and to hold forever more. I love you Benny Weir and I will never leave you alone. Not even in death." he stated sincerely in a loving voice. "Heck! If need be I'll comeback as a ghost just to haunt your butt until it's time for you to meet your untimely demise, if I do ever die before you." joked Ethan humorously with a chuckled.

Benny looked back up at him and smiled, with a few tears pricking his eyes. Not being able to help himself, Benny lunged forward to plant his lips on Ethan's in a passionate kiss.

"Well, then...I guess I better make sure I take good care of you so that you won't have to. Huh, babe?" replied Benny slyly with a wink and a smirk.

Ethan giggled and grabbed Benny's shirt tugging him in more closer for another sweet and loving kiss.

And with that, Ethan had promised to start taking more better care of himself from that day on with Benny making sure that he did, as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! Another wonderful Bethan one-shot! Lol!**

 **So, tell me what you thought? Please, review to let me know! And to Bennyweirlover17, I hope that you loved it, too! :D**

 **So, keep cool and remember to always stay hydrated on those scorching hot days, ya'll!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you! Bye! :)**


	2. My Heart A Blaze Part 1

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, our next little Bethan Short (requested from Bennyweirlover17) will be all about firefighters! So, I dedicate this one to all you hard working firefighters out there, who risk their lives trying to save ours in times of a fire crisis. :)**

 **This one will be an AU type two-shot. Meaning that Ethan and Benny have never met before until now and that their is NO supernatural powers involved, either. So, they are completely one hundred percent human in this one.**

 **Sorry, that it's so short but I really wanted the next part to be in a chapter of it's own of what happened afterwards. And just to warn you, part 2 will also probably be really short, as well. ;D**

 **So, then...let's get to some shout outs and then the chapter!:**

 **blondie1765- Thank you for adding me to your favorite list and follow list as an author!**

 **Commander Rose Kindness- Thanks for favoriting this story! And here's the next update now! Enjoy! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! A new story, fanfic buddy! Lol! :P I'm glad that you like it so far! And thanks for the review, favorite, and follow for it, as well! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- You're very much welcome, friend! And I'm so glad that you loved it, too! :D And thank you for adding it to your favorites and follow list for stories, as well! I hope that you like the fire rescue one, too! :)**

 **WolvenWhiteRabbit- Thanks for adding me to your favorite and follow list as an author!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #2: My Heart A Blaze Part 1_

Ethan Morgan had awoken to the sound of fire alarms going off in his apartment building and to the smell of smoke rolling into his bedroom rapidly.

He instantly jumped out of bed and ran to the living room area of his apartment. He coughed violently as he made his way closer to the front door, trying desperately not to inhale the harmful black smoke that infiltrated the small room.

As soon, as he opened the door, Ethan was immediately met with raging hot flames and the heat that they emitted. He felt himself begin to panic at the sight of it, but quickly tried to get pass the roaring and crackling flames.

He continued to cough as he began to feel himself grow more and more exhausted from the smoke inhalation that his lungs was taking on, and the extreme amount of heat that the flames was giving off wasn't helping very much either. He cursed himself for having to live on the 4th floor of the apartment complex that he was in. He just hoped that everybody he knew in the building had made it out alright. There wasn't that very many people who lived there and why it had taken so long for him to realize what was happening was a mystery to him.

But then again, he was a bit of heavy sleeper whenever he had long hard days at work. And today was one of those days, too. So, of course he was exhausted when he got home and had immediately passed out after grabbing a quick bite to eat for dinner. So, it took him a bit more longer to wake up to the sound of the alarms going off than it probably would've if he wasn't so tired on a normal day.

Ethan had managed to make it to the 2nd floor before he felt himself getting light headed and dizzy. The mixture of the smoke and heat was really getting to him now, as he felt himself beginning to stagger a bit. Another series of violent coughs soon hit him again, as he placed a hand on the wall next to him to brace himself. He then slowly slid down to his knees, placing one hand on the floor to hold himself up and the other over his mouth as he coughed.

Before he knew it, everything around him had went dark as he passed out from the smoke in the stairwell.

* * *

Moments before that, just outside, the fire department had quickly arrived and had immediately set to work in trying to put out the fire.

It seems that everybody had made it out safely, until one resident spoke up.

"Oh, my gosh! My neighbor is still in there!" called out a lady, fearfully.

A young firefighter by the name of Benny Weir, had approached the frantic woman. "What's wrong ma'am?" he asked the frantic lady.

See turned to look at him with wide fearful eyes. "I-It's my neighbor! Ethan Morgan! He lives up on the fourth floor of the building! I don't see him out here anywhere! I think he maybe still inside!" she cried in crazed manner.

Benny frowned at the lady, as he tried to calm the woman down. "It's ok, ma'am! I'll make sure he gets out safely." he reassured the woman, before instantly taking off towards the burning building.

One of his fellow firefighters had grabbed his shoulder trying to stop him from going back in there. "What are doing, Ben?! You can't go in there! It's not safe! The building is already completely consumed by flames! Part of it could collapse at anytime!" warned the guy, but Benny paid his warning no mind as he looked back at the guy with a determined glare.

"I don't care Dan! There's still somebody in there! I plan on doing my job as a firefighter and going in there to make sure he get's out safely! It's what we were trained to do!" replied Benny boldly.

Not wanting to argue and seeing the look of determination in his green eyes, Dan let Benny go; as he watched him run off inside the burning building in concern and hope for his friend.

* * *

Benny quickly rushed inside as he was met with intense flames, but he didn't let that stop him. He was bound and determined to rescue this Ethan person who may be trapped inside somewhere. He ran to the staircase and begun his climb up to the fourth floor.

As he climbed the stairs the smoke got more intense as he went further up and pieces of the building were beginning to fall from the ceiling while on fire.

Once he got to the second floor's staircase, he noticed a body laying on the floor covered in soot and grim from the fire. Seeing as everybody else who lived here had made it out ok he figured that this unconscious guy on the floor had to of been the missing person unaccounted for.

Benny scrambled over to the unconscious man and immediately checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief once he felt one, but barely. Benny found himself not being able to tear his gaze away from the unconscious man, as he found him really attractive looking. Snapping out of it and back to reality, he remembered why he was here and scooped up Ethan in his arms and carried him back down the stairs towards the exit and to safety.

As he was rushing downstairs quickly, but also very cautiously as more burning debris fell, he was startled by a small bit of coughing. He stopped to look down to see the young man beginning to slightly stir away.

* * *

When Ethan looked up he saw the most handsomest dirty face that he's ever seen before. The guy had a dazzling smile, even with all the grim that covered his face, and his green eyes probably shone even more brightly than the fire did at this moment. He was smitten at first sight by this guardian angel, it appears. He could clearly tell that this person must of been a firefighter by the large helmet that he wore.

"It's ok! Just hang in there for me, ok Ethan! I'm going to get you out of hear!" spoke the brave firefighter guy reassuringly.

Ethan couldn't help but to smile at the guy, as he gave a small nod before coughing again. Suddenly, what vague images he could barely make out where starting to fade once again into darkness, as he felt himself begin to slip back into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Benny frowned when he saw the dude in his arms pass out again. He knew he had to hurry as time was running out for him. He knew that it was obvious that he must've taken on a lot of smoke in his lungs and that he had to get him outside, FAST and into the fresh air.

"Hang in there, buddy! We're almost out of here!" stated Benny quickly in a calm and steady tone.

He ran down the stairs and out into the hallway on the first floor. He smiled victoriously once he saw the exit, but his hopes were soon dashed once part of the ceiling had fallen right in front of him and in his path to the door.

"Just great." he replied sarcastically, with an eye roll.

He immediately began to look around for another option of escape. He scanned the room with itchy and watery eyes, as they began to tear up due to the heat and smoke. He then finally found his second option of escape. It would be risky, but it was worth a try if it meant saving this sleeping beauty in his arms.

He noticed a fire extinguisher just a little ways from him on the wall. He smiled happily at the sight as he ran over with Ethan in his arms still, to fetch the life saving device. While running though he accidently tripped and dropped Ethan on the floor. He winced once he heard the loud thud that had came from the fall. "Oops! Sorry about that, pal." apologized Benny sheepishly to an unconscious Ethan, giving a small awkward chuckle at the end.

When he got back up, Benny yelped in pain a bit due to him burning his hand on a small piece of ember that laid on the floor next to him. It had got burned him pretty good, but not too badly. In fact, it'll probably just leave a small scar there, instead once it's healed.

Once he was back up on his feet, Benny picked him back up again and hurriedly carried him to the fire extinguisher, ignoring the small amount of pain he was in at the time from the burn on his hand. He set Ethan down carefully, as he turned to bust out the protective glass casing.

After he did that he sprinted over to were the burning debris laid and rapidly hosed it down with the chemical mixture coming from the extinguisher. Once the flames had died down enough, he wiped his forehead of sweat and tossed the canister down. He then made his way back over to the limp form of Ethan and picked him back up again.

Benny ran with all his might knowing that the flames wouldn't stay out of the way for long. When he finally made it out the doorway with Ethan in his arms, the building finally gave away and collapsed in on itself.

* * *

Everyone outside cheered loudly at the sight before them, as they clapped happily. In their eyes, Benny Weir was a hero as he risked his life to save Ethan's.

But too Benny, he wasn't a hero as he was only just doing his job.

He laid Ethan down on the cool grass, as paramedics rushed over to inspect the unconscious Ethan. Benny gave them the run down of how he thinks the guy had taken on too much smoke and probably needs an oxygen mask.

The paramedics obliged to his suggestion and placed a small plastic mask over Ethan's nose and mouth. They treated him for minor burns real quick before loading him up onto the stretcher and into the back of their vehicle.

They then also checked Benny over for any burns or injuries as well and had treated the slightly severe burn that was on his right hand. The paramedic treating the wound wondered how it was he was able to even carry anybody with an injury like that.

Benny smiled at the female paramedic as he replied with a shrug, "Don't know. Maybe it was just all the adrenaline I was feeling at the time kicking in? Or perhaps maybe it was all the determination I had to make sure that guy got to safety?" he replied modestly.

The paramedic lady smiled back at him as she finished wrapping the wound. "Well, whatever it was you're sure one strong willed guy to ever risk going back in there." she complimented genuinely. "And lucky too!" she added with a smile, before walking away.

Benny sat there and smiled fondly at what she had said. "Yeah...I guess I am one lucky guy, after all." he said to no one, as he remembered the man, who's life he just saved, face and how cute he had looked even under that kind of dire situation.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had managed to put out the fire afterwards. And once everything was finally said and done, Benny's fellow co-workers all gathered around him to give him a hardy pat on the back and a job well done for his heroic act that night. The brunette blushed bashfully at all the good praises that he was receiving from his fellow firefighters, as he modestly tried to tell them that it wasn't a big deal really seeing as he was only doing his job.

Once he was back inside the fire truck, Benny's mind instantly wondered if the young man in the fire that he rescued would be alright or not and how he was currently doing at the moment; as the truck drove off back to the fire station.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, my god! Is it me or did things just get hot in here?! Whoo! *fans self with hand***

 **So, what do you think about a firefighter Benny?** _ **Huh**_ **? Lol! Pretty sexy right? Hehehe! ;)**

 **So, in the second and final part to this little short we get to see how Ethan's doing. Is he going to be alright? Or did he die on his way to the hospital? Or could there of been some major complications for him in the future?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	3. My Heart A Blaze Part 2

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66 with the next part to the My Heart A Blaze two-shot! :D**

 **So, in the first part we saw a firefighter Benny rescuing an unconscious Ethan from an apartment fire. We know that they got out safely, but whatever happened to Ethan after he was whisked away by the paramedics to the hosiptal? You'll just have read to find out! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Arkham Knight22- Not sure if you've been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for the favorite and follow to my one-shot Soulmates Through Out Time and to myself, as an author. :)**

 **Bye Felicia- Thank you for following and favoriting this story! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- O-kay? *looks at you oddly* :P Yeah, I thought it would be pretty darn hot if one of them were a firefighter, so I made it be Benny, instead. He just seems more like a firefighter type of guy to me than Ethan does, but hey...even Ethan would make a pretty sexy one I bet too, am I right? ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! :) I'm happy that you liked it! And now we get to see what happens next, after the rescue. So, enjoy! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 _Bethan Shorts #2: My Heart A Blaze Part 2_

 **5 Weeks After The Fire**

Ethan's eyes slowly fluttered opened as light filtered in through his eyelids. He groaned slightly from the slight bit of stiffness and discomfort he was in and coughed a little, thus attracting the attention of the people in the room.

"Look! He's finally waking up!" stated someone happily.

He heard the people rush over to his side. Once he was able to finally see clearly again, he saw that it was his parents and little sister, Jane, who were the ones gathered in the small room with him.

"Mom? Dad?...Jane?" he croaked out tiredly, looking at them. He sat up more in the bed so that he could see them better. "W-where am I? And what happened?" he then proceeded to ask, while taking a quick look around the room.

It was clear that he was in the hospital, that much was clear, but just what happened that led him here in the first place was all a blur and mystery to him.

Instinctively, Mrs. Morgan took her son's hand in hers and gestured for her husband to go find the doctor to notify him of Ethan's awakening.

Mr. Morgan gave a nod before leaving the room.

"Mom? What's going on?" he asked again.

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes, as she placed a hand on his head stroking it with her thumb, while still continuing to hold his hand for comfort. She had this smile of joy and relief upon her face.

"Shh! You should relax, dear. You've been through a lot. You need to regain your strength back, honey." she said shushing him softly, while speaking in soft tone.

He looked at her confused. "Why? What happened Mom? How long have I been out for?" wondered Ethan. He then looked over at Jane, who also had tears of what looked to be joy in her eyes, as well. "Jane, tell me what's going on here?" he said to Jane more seriously now.

"Y-you were in a fire, Ethan. Apparently, someone in your apartment building had been smoking and had fallen asleep with a lit cigarette in their hand, thus setting the entire place ablaze." explained Jane, a bit hestitantly.

Ethan's brown eyes went wide at hearing that. "Did everybody get out ok?" he asked slightly scared of the answer, turning his head towards to his mom, now.

She nodded with a smile, as he let out a small sigh of relief at the good news. But then Mrs. Morgan's smile fell with the words she spoke next.

"But you almost didn't." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, looking down at him sadly.

He looked at her baffled by what had meant. "What do you mean?"

She let out a long sad sigh before answering. "You had passed out while inside the burning building, Ethan honey." she explained, taking a moment to pause before continuing. "If it wasn't for that brave fireman who went back in to rescue you when the building looked ready to give away, then you surely would've died." she finished, starting to get choked up at the thought of possibly losing her son.

Ethan laid there not being able to believe it. He almost _died_? It was a scary thought just to think about.

He then had a sudden flashback during the inncident. He remembered seeing the face of what he thought was a guardian angel carrying him to safety (he presumed), right before blacking out completely. He smiled and lightly blushed at the memory.

Was it just a dream? Or was that person really an angel?

He didn't know, but what he did know was that whoever it was that had saved him that night he was now in their debt, whoever they are. And Ethan Morgan always repays his debts.

"Ethan honey? Are you alright?" asked Mrs. Morgan in concern when she saw the strange look her son was giving.

Snapping out of it, he reassured her that he was just fine and not to worry.

Just then Mr. Morgan had returned along with the doctor, who looked happy to see him awake and doing well.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan! It's nice to see you up and doing well." praised the doctor gratefully, as he walked over with a smile and immediately began checking Ethan over.

"Yeah, you have no idea doc." joked Ethan sarcastically, still feeling a bit stiff from being in bed for so long.

The doctor chuckled at his little joke. "Well, feeling a bit stiff is expected after being in a small coma for about five weeks now."

Ethan's eyes shot open wide at that. "What?! You mean, I've been out of it for _five weeks_ , now?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

The doctor nodded a 'yes'. "Your lungs had taken on quite a bit of smoke, thus causing you to suffer from a bad case of smoke inhalation, which resulted in you going into a mini coma for about five weeks." he explained. He then placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder as he looked down at him with a warm smile. "We weren't very sure you'd make it or not, but here you are. Wide eyed and awake, now."

Ethan looked up at the doctor in amazement. It's kind a scary thing to know that you almost died and was in a coma for so long, not knowing if you'll ever wake up again or not.

"Your vitals look good, but I still wanna keep you here for another few days or so just to make sure for obvservastion." informed the doctor. "Until then, just take it easy and try to get some rest." he suggested, giving him a pat on the shoulder before walking out.

Mrs. Morgan sighed in relief, as she placed a hand over her heart. "That's a relief." she sighed.

"Until then son, you are more than welcome to stay with us back at the house once they release you. Just until you'll be able to find a new place to live. We still have your old room all set up." replied Mr. Morgan.

"Yeah! They never even go in there to do anything, anyways. So, it's the same just as if you've never left." giggled Jane from behind.

Ethan lightly laughed at her comment, but then coughed a bit which made his mother begin to fret a bit as she was about to rush to his side. But he held a hand up to stop her to show that he was ok.

"Probably just some after effect from the smoke inhalation. No need to worry about it, Mom." he reassured her, but she didn't seem to convinced until her husband told her that he was right and that was what the doctor had told him earlier on their way back to the room.

Ethan then noticed a vase of flowers laying on one of the small tables in the room. He looked at them curiously with a raised brow. Jane saw this and looked over at them before returning her focus back on him again and smirked.

"Oh, yeah! Those. Some guy brought them during his last visit." she stated simply with a shrug. "He's been stopping by like once or maybe twice a week." she added mockingly with her arms crossed, smirking.

"Really? What's his name?" asked Ethan, wanting to know so he can thank him later for his kind gesture.

Jane just shrugged. "Don't know. He wanted to remain anonymous." she answered, scrunching up her face as if in thought. "Said he didn't want you to feel like you owed him or something?" she said not too sure and then shrugging.

Ethan gave her a strange look at the vague reply, but then something clicked. Why would the guy say that when there's nobody he owed, except for the firefighter who saved his life?

He smiled to himself when it made sense. He then felt his stomach rumble and blushed bashfully. His family heard it and laughed.

"Come on! I bet being alseep that long done left him starving. Let's go grab something to eat from the cafeteria for the boy. " said Mr. Morgan cheerfully, as he lead the rest of the family out.

As soon as the door closed, Ethan sighed and leaned back in bed with his eyes closed, enjoying his alone time as it gave him time to his thoughts now.

 _"I'm gonna make it my mission to find you, whether you like it or not. Just you wait and see, my guardian angel."_ he thought, smiling as he felt sleep come over him.

* * *

Two days later, Ethan was out of the hospital and back at home with his parents. Of course, his mother couldn't be anymore happier to have her darling little boy back at home with her, again. For Jane (who was still living there at the time) was happy to have her big brother back staying there with them again. too. It was like old times, even though she would never admit that she'd missed having him around.

"Wow!" he exclaimed impressively, as he looked around the room. " Jane wasn't kidding when she had said you haven't changed a thing in here, since I left."

Jane giggled, while his parents just smiled. He then walked over to his bed to take a seat. He ran his hands over the smoothed out blankets that covered it and smiled fondly at the feel of them. "Just as soft and comfortable as I remember it." he said happily.

"I had a feeling that someday you might return home to us. So, I kept it the way it is when you left and made sure to keep up with the cleaning in here too." said Mrs. Morgan fondly, as she smiled at him. Mr. Morgan wrapped an arm around her, as he too smiled happily.

Ethan looked up at them and smiled widely. "Well, thanks for keeping everything intact for me, Mom! I appreciate it!" he replied thankfully with a beaming smile.

It was good to have him home and for Ethan it was kind a good to be home, as well. Even if it was only temporary, until he could find a place of his own again, it still felt nice to be back.

Deciding to let Ethan be, to enjoying all the comforts of being back at his childhood home again, the trio that stood in his doorway left.

As soon as the door closed, he laid back flat on his bed, sprawled out with a content sigh. "Man! Does it feel great to be back here, again." he sighed out happily.

Closing his eyes, images and flashes of that night crossed his mind. He instantly shot up at the memories that came flooding back to him, as he remembered something very important to do.

He rushed out of his room and down the stairs, as he grabbed his coat by the door and quickly slipped it on. His parents where in the living room, as they watched him in confusion.

"Ethan honey? Where are you going?" questioned Mrs. Morgan.

"Don't worry, Mom! I just remembered that I had something very important to do once I got out of the hospital, is all!" he said rapidly, as he made a break for the door but stopped to look for his keys.

"Like what?" questioned his father, with a raised brow.

"I have to meet up with someone very important!" he answered hurriedly, as he patted his torso and hips frantically, still trying to find them. Ethan then groaned aggravatingly once he realized that he must've left them in the fire, which meant that they were now a lost cause.

"Great!" he mumbled out sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

The two parents both looked at each other and smiled, knowing exactly what it is that their son had in mind, before looking back up at their now flustered grown son.

"Here!" exclaimed Mr. Morgan, reaching into his pocket and tossing him his keys. "You can take my mine, son!" he said, smiling.

Ethan caught them and looked at his father dumbfoundly. "Really?"

Mr. Morgan nodded, which made Ethan smile. "Thanks Dad! You're the best!" thanked Ethan gratefully, as he ran out the door to get into Mr. Morgan's car.

* * *

Minutes later, Ethan had drove himself to the fire station that was closest to where his former residence was at, Station No. 4. He walked inside and saw a bunch of guys either goofing off or busy washing the truck, while they awaited for a fire rescue call from dispatch.

"Excuse me?" called out Ethan nervously, getting the firefighters attention.

They all stopped what they were doing to face the young man who wanted their attention. One of them then came walking up to him.

"Yeah? How we can help you?" asked the man.

"I'm looking for someone who might work or volunteer here. He's got dark colored hair much like mine. Same possible style, too. And he had these bright gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen. And a smile that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, too." described Ethan the best he could, before starting to go in like a dreamy state of mind.

He quickly snapped himself out of it once he realized how he must've sounded and looked right now, but the other guys didn't seem to mind.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go on like that." blushed Ethan apologetically.

The man laughed heartily. "It's quite alright, sir! We don't mind!" he laughed, which made Ethan smile a bit. "So. Was there anything else you can tell us about the guy, maybe?"

Ethan frowned as he shook his head. "I'm afraid all the details are a bit fuzzy at the moment considering the situation we were under at the time. His face was covered in black smugs from the fire. Also I was on the verge on of passing out, unfortunately. So, that's all I can remember." confessed Ethan honestly, looking down in shame.

"My sister told me that he's been visiting and checking up on me at least once or twice a week. On his last visit he left some lovely flowers for me." explained Ethan, looking back up with a fond smile on his face. "I just wanted to find and meet the guy who saved my life from that apartment fire 5 weeks ago and thank him for it."

When Ethan said that the guy's face lit up with realization. "You must be that guy that Ben had heroically saved from that burning building on the brink of collasping that night!" he exclaimed in amazement.

Ethan didn't know what to say, as he looked down embarrassingly and blushed before the guy instantly shook his hand. "It's awesome to meet you! The name's Dan!" greeted the guy enthusiastically.

"So, you do know him after all! That's great!" blurted out Ethan eagerly with excitement. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, his name is Benny! And he's a pretty damn great firefighter, too for someone his age!" replied Dan cheerfully. "Unfortunately, today is his day off. So, I'm afraid he's not here at the moment. Sorry." said Dan apologetically to Ethan.

Ethan's expression then fell. "Oh." was all he said, glumly. "Well...do you know were I might find him?" he then proceeded to ask hopefully to Dan.

Dan's face scrunched up in thought. "You might want to try this little cafe that's downtown? He's always talking about how great their coffee is." answered Dan not too sure about it. He then checked his watch. "He might be there right now for an early lunch, if you hurry." suggested Dan, flashing a kind smile.

Ethan's face lit up once again, as he gave a quick nod and thanks before leaving.

"Hey! Wait! Don't you want me to tell you the name of the cafe, first?!" shouted Dan at him, as Ethan ran to the car.

Ethan turned back and shook his head. "Nah! That's ok! I think I already might know which cafe you're talking about if my hunch is right! But thanks, though!" called back Ethan with a wave of his hand, signaling bye as he swiftly turned back around and got inside the vehicle and drove off.

* * *

Ethan pulled up to a small cafe called Lotta Latte, as he got out of the car to find the person he was looking for, which didn't take very long to find.

Sitting there was a young man about the same age as himself, sipping on some sort of hot beverage he presumed all the while munching on a yummy baked good. Ethan smiled, as he looked just how he barely remembered he looked that night (minus the dirty face, of course).

He then began to internally freak out a bit about what he should do next.

"Oh, my god! There's he is! What do I do now?!" thought Ethan out loud in a panic. He then bit his lower lip and drummed his fingers across the steering wheel nervously. "Maybe I should get him something?" he thought carefully, thinking about it. "But what do you get the guy who saved your life from a burning building, anyways?" he processed thoughtfully.

Ethan let out a sigh, as he allowed himself to relax. "Why am I getting all worked up over this? He's just an ordinary guy, who was just doing his job. Right? Jane did say that he didn't want me to feel as if I had owed me or anything. So, I suppose I shouldn't be making such a big deal over it if that's what he truly wants. Right?" he mulled over.

He looked back over at the guy, who sat there taking a sip from his coffee mug enjoying the wonderful day. Ethan smiled again, as he sat there for a second just staring at him.

Feeling confident again, he got out of the car and approached the dude enjoying his small brunch.

* * *

"E-excuse me, sir?" stuttered Ethan slightly at the gentleman sitting at the table, gaining his attention as he looked up at him.

"Yeah? How can I help you?" smiled the guy warmly.

Ethan felt his cheeks go red a bit. "Um...uh..." he stammered, kicking himself for being such a bumbling idiot in front of his guardian angel right now. "You wouldn't happen to be Benny, would you?" he then proceeded to ask.

The guy looked at him curiously. " _Ye-ah_...I am. Why?" questioned the guy cautiously.

"Well...um...you see..." drawed out Ethan awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but I'm the guy who you saved from that burning apartment complex that was about to collapse about 5 weeks ago."

Benny smiled, knowing just who he was, already. "Actually, I do!" he said back gleefully, gesturing for him to take a seat, which Ethan did. "It's Ethan, right?" he questioned, wanting to make sure he got his name right.

Ethan nodded, but then looked confused at to how he already knew his name. Benny noticed the confused look and chuckled. "A neighbor of yours told me, when she pointed out to me that you might still be in there somewhere." he explained simply.

" _O-h_! _Right_!" nodded Ethan slowly, getting it. "I guess I should've expected that you'd remember me, huh? Considering you've been visiting me in the hospital like every week." admitted Ethan bashfully with a blush.

Benny's eyes went wide at hearing that. "You know about that?!"

Now it was Ethan's turn to chuckle and smile. "Yeah! My little sister, Jane told me when I saw the flowers sitting on the table that you had left. Which by the way, thanks! I really thought they were lovely."

Benny blushed embarrassingly at that before continuing with the conversation. "So, what brings you here?" wondered Benny oddly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you out of the hospital or anything and is doing just fine because really, I am happy!" he rushed out quickly in surprise.

Ethan giggled at his flustered sounding response. "It's fine, really." he gestured kindly with a smile. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life that night, is all."

"Oh. Well...you're quite welcome, Ethan, but no need to thank me. I was just doing my job as a firefighter, was all." replied Benny modestly.

But Ethan shook his head. "I know, but still. You risked _your_ life for mine. And I know how you said that you didn't want me to feel as if I had owed you or anything, but...regardless, I still feel as if I do." replied Ethan honestly, looking down meekly.

There was a small silence that fell between the two.

"Well, you don't." said Benny, finally speaking up quitely. "It's like I said before, it was just part of my job description. And besides..." he answered modestly, voicing his opinion before trailing off. He then shied away embarrassingly from the young man across from him, not being able to meet his gaze at what he was about to say next. "How could I ever just leave someone as handsome and beautiful looking as you there to die?" he finally said bashfully, with a blush making Ethan blush as well.

Realizing how awkward that must've been, Benny's head shot back up at Ethan's with a look of shock and horror on his face. "Oh, my god! I'm soooo sorry, if that sounded wrong or possibly made you feel uncomtortable in anyway, dude!" exclaimed Benny apologetically to him.

Ethan stiffled his laughter as he shook his head. "No! No! It's quite alright!" he reassured politely to Benny. "In fact..." he trailed, now shying away himself as he fumbled with his hands a bit. "I kind a find it quite flattering really." he confessed timidly, looking down.

This took Benny by surprise. He never thought once that this guy would be gay. But then again, looks can be deceiving. "So, you're _gay_ , too?" he asked cautiously with a bit of surprise in his tone.

Ethan still didn't look up at him and only nodded a 'yes', instead.

"Wow! I never would've guessed!" stated Benny, impressively while smiling happily.

Ethan only blushed deeper at that. "That's why I wanted to meet you so desperately. I wanted to see the gorgeous face that had saved mine that night again, but this time with me being more aware of myself surrounds and without all the smoke and fire around, too. In other words, in a more better enviroment than the last one." he added honestly.

Benny leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his coffee, nodding. "I see." he said calmly with a grin, taking another sip of his drink.

"I went to the fire station that was within my apartment's district first before coming here, but they had said today was your day off and that you might be here. Of course, they didn't exactly tell me the specific name of the cafe you were at, though. I kind a just figured it would be this one on a hunch, really. As soon as he had mentioned you telling him how great their coffee was, I instantly knew that it had to be this place because it's my favorite place to go too for coffee downtown, as well. Not to mention that their scones are _AMAZING_." explained Ethan cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Yep! You got that right!" laughed Benny. "And yet, your hunch paid off, didn't it?" he added jokingly with a wink and taking a bit out of his pastry.

Ethan laughed too. "Yeah! I guess so! Didn't it?" laughed Ethan before stopping and getting bashful again. "So, um...I was just wondering..." he said meekly, again.

Benny looked at him intriguingly, as he awaited for what Ethan had to say next. " _Yeees_?" emphasized Benny amusingly, as he leaned forward propping his elbows up on the table and lacing his fingers together as he rested his chin on them. He smirked cockingly at the nervous Ethan, as he winked at him again.

"I know how you said that you didn't want me to feel obligated to pay you back or anything, but I really want to. I mean, it's just the kind of person that I am. And I always repay my debts somehow. So...uh..." spoke Ethan nervously, fumbling with his fingers again as he paused hesitantly.

Benny sat there patiently, intrigued by what it is that he had wanted to ask, but at the same he found the very shy Ethan rather cute to look at as he fought to find the words that he was trying to say.

"I was wondering if it would be ok to pay you back for saving me by taking you out to...lunch or dinner sometime, if that's ok with you?" he finally said timidly, blushing madly.

Benny chuckled and stood up. He leaned across the table to lift Ethan's chin up with his fingers to look him in the eye. He smiled sweetly at Ethan, as he then lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I would love that." replied Benny back fondly to him.

Ethan was dumbfounded and dazed by what just happened, but soon smiled himself. "Great! Then it's a... _date_?" he responded back, with a bit of uncertainty and hope at the end on whether or not if it was a date or not.

Benny only nodded, as he looked at him dreamily which had set Ethan's heart a blaze at the thought of having a date with the guy who he considers his guardian angel that night.

They both exchanged numbers, before deciding to part ways. And from that moment on, a beautiful relationship took shape for those two with much happiness to come in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the end of My Heart A Blaze short! What'cha think? Did you it make you want to swoon and feel all giddy inside? It sure did me. :)**

 **I just realized that both parts were kind a in both boys point of view in some way. Like the first part was mostly in Benny's and this one was mostly in Ethan's. Weird, right? And I didn't even intentionally plan on it to be like that, either! Lol! :P**

 **But how romantic was it when after Ethan's recovery that all he wanted to do was just find the man who save his life to thank him.** _ **And**_ **possibly gain a new boyfriend, too. Lol! ;P**

 **As for what happens afterwards? I'll just leave that bit of information up to you and your imaginations! Hehehe! ;)**

 **Well, until next time I'll be seeing you all around and in the next Bethan short. Bye! :D**


	4. Bleeding Confession

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have a NEW short to give you! :D**

 **That last short was sure hot, wasn't it? Lol! Well, this one won't be as hot, but it sure will get you to feeling emotional for our two dorks, as an old enemy returns to cause some serious trouble for one of them.**

 **Not sure how long this one will be, but please...stay tuned and enjoy what I have so far for this latest Bethan Short. :)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bye Felicia- Thanks for reviewing! :) But...I'm not sure what you mean, by that? If you're asking if they do get married, then probably. Or are you asking if I can do a marriage/proposal short with the two, instead? As in, a request?**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- That's ok! You don't know how many times I've had to force myself awake long enough just to read the latest update on a story, myself. ;P Hey! She can't criticize you for that because I remember you once telling me how she's read a few of my songfics on One-Shots Radio before! And she had even left me a request through you, too! Lol! So, I guess that makes her a nerd, as well. ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I'm so happy that you liked it! I'm sure everybody would love to have something like that happen to them. Minus the being trapped in a raging fire part, but still. Lol! Being able to be saved by a really hot fireman and falling in love at first sight with them, only to find out later that they feel the same way about you, as well! Phew! *starts fanning self after saying that* A-Dream-Come-True! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #3: Bleeding Confession_

Ethan sat in his room staring out his window at the old oak tree that sat in his backyard. He sighed dejectedly, as his mind was going a mile a mintue as he sat there doing nothing, but some deep thinking. He had a lot to think about, too. Mainly about his mixed feelings towards a certain someone of late.

He always knew that he liked the person, but he just had such a hard time in saying it to their face was all. He was afraid of how they might react and whether or not if they'll even still want to be his friend afterwards, regardless of how they feel about it.

It was all very complicated and confusing for the poor seer. Sometimes being a teenager was a very difficult thing to be at times.

Ethan then suddenly thought he saw something move down below in the shadows by the large tree, which perked his curiosity. He got up and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

* * *

Once outside, he looked around cautiously, calling out into the darkness for a reply. But nobody said anything. He then thought he heard something move swiftly behind him, as he spun around on his heels rapidly only to find no one there.

He then laughed nervously a bit. "Ok, Rory. Very funny with the whole 'vampire ninja' thing, but seriously dude...I think you should really give it a rest now. You know how much I hate it when you scare the crap out of me for kicks." scolded Ethan sounding a bit uneasy as he said it.

Something in the back of his mind told him that this wasn't Rory's handiwork and that he had a bad feeling about this. A cold wind then blew by, chilling him to the bone as he rubbed the side of his arms for warmth. His eyes still scanning the yard for any signs of life.

He then heard an all to familiar chuckle that was nothing but pure evil and malevolence. He felt as if something went behind him again, as he turned around again to find the same thing.

Nothing.

He then heard the eery laugh again.

"Aww! What's wrong _Ethan_? Afraid of having a little fun at your expense, _are we_?" mocked a male voice teasingly in a baby voice, before laughing again.

Ethan's eyes narrowed at the voice, knowing just who it was. "Come out, Jesse! I know it's you, you coward!" commanded Ethan, trying to sound brave.

Jesse then slowly stepped out of the shadows from next to the tree with a devilish grin on his face. "I believe the only coward here is _you_ , my dear seer." he said coolly, before taking a long whiff of the air and then smirking. "I can _smell_ the fear coming off you." he grinned madly, flashing a fang.

Ethan gulped and took a step back as he tried to seem brave, but failing. He was actually terrified at what the ancient vampire would do to him after ruining his plans to take the town and Sarah.

Which raised another question...just why was Jesse even back here for again, anyways? Didn't he leave after the whole Lucifractor thing was over with? And if he didn't, he at least thought that maybe the vampire would've cut his loses and gotten over it by now and moved on with his immortal life after helping them with Stern.

Jesse chuckled amusingly. "What's wrong Ethan? Aren't you happy to see your old pal, Jesse?" he mocked amusingly, holding out his arms openly with a grin.

"Pal?! Yeah, right!" scoffed Ethan defensively.

"Well, it was _you_ who called and asked me for help when Stern had the Lucifractor, was it not?" questioned back Jesse intriguingly, knowing the answer already.

Ethan took another step back. "Yeah! But...you're the one who asked for my help first! So, there!" boasted Ethan, sticking his chest out bravely.

He immediately flinched when he heard Jesse laugh darkly. "You're right about that one, Ethan!" he luaghed for moment before his gaze got serious again. "But still. You were the one who called me in to help with the Lucifractor. Not Sarah or any of your other loser friends, either." he stated back in a pointed tone.

"What do you want, Jesse? I thought you were done with Whitechapel and Sarah after stopping Stern? So, why are you back now?" demaned Ethan bravely, getting to the matter at hand.

"I am." he answered calmly with a shrug, before returning his gaze back at Ethan. "And as for the reason as to why I'm here is simple my good seer. I'm back for _you,_ of course." answered Jesse darkly, as his eyes glowed their ominous blue color. He grinned evilly, as he began to approach the terrified seer.

"W-What?!" exclaimed Ethan terrifyingly with wide eyes.

"Ever since that night at the dance when I bit you and got a taste of that sweet blood of yours, it's all that's been on my mind. I wanted a taste of it again _so_ badly, but sadly I was banished from ever entering Whitechapel again by the Vampire Council." explained Jesse with a hint of bitterness in his words towards the Council's decision then, while still advancing on his prey. "But thanks to you, I'm free to enter Whitechapel once again courtesy of the Council lifting their exile on me for helping deal with Stern and the Lucifractor, and to putting an end to him once and for all." he finished proudly, while still holding his terrifying gaze on the seer.

"S-S-So, you're back for my b-blood?" asked Ethan frighteningly.

"That! And maybe for a little long over due revenge, as well." replied Jesse casually, with a shrug and grin.

Hearing that made Ethan bolt it back for the house for safety, seeing as Jesse could only come in as long as he was invited in or given permission, which was something that Ethan _definitely_ wasn't gonna do as long as he was alive. EVER!

Unfortunately, for Ethan right when he was about to make it to the door and the safety of his house, Jesse had super sped in between him and the doorway blocking his path.

"Not so fast, _Ethan_!" taunted Jesse teasingly. "I'm afraid you'll have to be faster than that if you want to make it back inside to call _Sarah_ for backup." he grinned smugly, revealing his fangs.

Ethan stood there like a deer in headlights, not knowing what else to do. Before he could make another move, Jesse had grabbed him by the neck roughly, tightening his grip.

"You aren't going anywhere, but to the afterlife once I'm done with you." said Jesse sinisterly in a satisfying manner. He was basking in the glow of seeing Ethan struggle beneath his grasp for precious air. Oh, how he's waited for this moment for so long. He moved his lips so that they were right next to Ethan's ear. "I'm going to _enjoy_ drinking every drop of that _delicious_ blood of yours until there's nothing left." whispered Jessed malevolently.

Ethan shuddered when he felt the cold breath of Jesse's words in his ear. Jesse smiled widely when he saw him shudder in fear. "Relax. This won't hurt... _that_ much." grinned Jesse, biting down on Ethan's neck.

Ethan yelped in pain when he felt the sharp canines sink into his skin. He forgot just how painful it was the first time Jesse put his fangs into him back at the dance.

He cried out again, as tears fell from his eyes, for anybody to help as he felt his life slowly being drained away from his body along with his blood.

About five minutes later, Jesse had his fill of the seer's blood and stood up straight to wipe the blood off his chin as he let Ethan's practically lifeless body fall limply to the ground. He chuckled darkly at the almost dead seer on the ground. "Farewell, Ethan. I would say that I would hope to see you again, but we both know that's a lie. Now don't we?" teased Jesse cheerfully, as he zoomed off into the night leaving poor Ethan to die.

Ethan tried desperately to call out for help one last time, knowing as it would probably be useless to do so, but he had to give it one last try.

"S-someone...please...he-help me...please..." he croaked out weakly, barely above a whisper.

And as if heard by some strange and mysterious force, his prayers were answered as Benny came wandering up to his house from the backyard like he usually does when his parents are gone. Ethan smiled weakly at the sight of the spell master.

* * *

Benny came around the corner whistling a merry tune to himself, but then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight laying in the Morgan's backyard.

"Oh, my god! Ethan!" exclaimed Benny alarmingly, as he rushed to his best friend's side.

His eyes immediately fell to the open wound that was his neck and still bleeding a little. He shakily reached over to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, but he knew that it was too late and that he had lost way too much blood.

"Who did this to you?" asked Benny, looking over at Ethan in fear. He knew that this had to be the work of a vampire because the wound seemed to be that of a bite mark and vampire's always go for the neck.

Ethan laid there breathing slightly ragged as he answered him. "Jesse. I-It was J-Jesse. He's b-back." whizzed Ethan tiredly, looking very pale from the blood loss.

Benny growled in anger at the name. "Doesn't that damn bloodsucker know when to quit?" cursed Benny furiously. If he could he would blast that damn vampire back to hell for what he did to Ethan. But right now Ethan was his main priority, as he was on the verge of passing out and dying soon from the amount of blood he's lost.

He quickly whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 for help. Once they confirmed that help was on the way, Benny sighed and hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He refocused his attention back onto his possibly dying friend.

"Alright, E! Help is on the way! Just stay with me and everything will be ok." reassured Benny to Ethan comfortingly, but Ethan groggily shook his head.

If he was gonna die, then he was gonna die with a clear conscience and heart. There was something really important that he had to say to his best friend and it couldn't wait any longer.

He gripped Benny's hand in his and smiled. "B-Benny...T-There's something...t-that I need t-to tell...you." croaked out Ethan painfully, feeling dizzy and very exhausted now.

"Not now Ethan! Save your strength! I'm sure whatever it is can wait. Ok?" stressed Benny pleadingly, trying to keep calm.

"I-it can't, B. I have tell you now w-while I still can i-in case...I don't make it." explained Ethan weakly, squeezing his hand lightly.

Benny stared into Ethan's deep brown eyes and could see the urgency and utmost importance shining back in his eyes at whatever it is that he had to tell him. He squeezed Ethan's hand back, as he ran a shaky hand through Ethan's hair.

"Ok, E. What's so important that it can't wait?" he replied sweetly, allowing the weak seer to speak as tears of worry ran down his face.

Ethan smiled happily, as he felt his heart flutter as it slowly begun to grow more weaker with each beat it took.

"I-I...I..." he stuttered, trying to find the strength to get the words out. "I love...you...B-Benny..." he finally got out, right before blacking out.

The moment Benny heard those words and felt Ethan's grip on his hand slacken, his heart sank.

 _"W-What did he just say to me?"_ questioned Benny shockingly in his head. _"Did I just hear him right? He...He_ loves _me?"_ he thought surprisingly, not believing that he heard him right. He looked down at Ethan with a stunned and confused expression on his face, as he faintly heard the sounds of sirens in the background.

After that everything was a blur to him, as he was still stuck in his daze even as the paramedics pulled him away from the unconscious Ethan so they can begin to assess the situation at hand.

Still in his slightly dazed and confused state of mind, he decided he should proabably call his grandma to fill her in on what just happened, but in the back of his mind he still couldn't shake the words that continued to ring out through his mind over and over again.

 _"_ _ **I love...you..B-Benny..."**_

* * *

Hours later, Benny sat in the waiting room along with his grandma awaiting for news about Ethan. The Morgans would've been there too if not for them being on a cruise for their anniversary, but his grandma had promised to keep them informed on how he's doing every hour.

And as for Jane, she was at a friend's house when the attack went down, but as soon as she found out she immediately wanted to go to the hospital. So, her friend's parents' drove her there leaving her in the care of Mrs. Weir who promised to look after her until her parents got back.

So, now it was a waiting game as everybody anxiously awaited for news from the doctor. While waiting though, Benny's thoughts were elsewhere. Sure he was concerned and scared for his best friend's life, but what was really on his mind was what Ethan had said before passing out.

 _"I can't believe this. He loves me?"_ thought Benny frantically, as he couldn't control is bouncing knee. _"Like did he mean that as in 'he loves me like a brother' kind a way? Or..."_ he wondered nervously, pausing to take a minute as he gulped.

He quickly shook the thought away. It wasn't true, was it? Was Ethan really in love with him? As in...kissy kiss and holding hands kind of love? _"It can't be."_ he thought skeptically, as the bouncing in his knee got more tense.

"Benny dear...I know that you're really worried and all, but calm down. You're starting to make _me_ get a bit nervous, now." informed Evelyn condescendingly. Benny immediately stopped his nervous tick once she pointed it out. He didn't even realize that he was doing it and blushed a bit. "He'll be ok. I just know he will." she added comfortingly to him, giving a warm smile his way.

Benny smiled back meekly. "I know, Grandma. But still..." he trailed glumly, looking down at his hands. He really didn't want to tell her what was really on his mind, so instead he diverted his concern towards the more bigger issue. "E, has a really rare blood type that's nearly impossible to find, Grandma. I mean...what if they can't find enough to replace what he lost?" implied Benny, voicing his concern. Tears begun to well up in his green eyes at the thought of lossing his best friend. He quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt with a sniffle.

"Oh, Benny dear." moaned Mrs. Weir sympathetically to her grandson, as she embraced him in a hug rubbing circles on his back. "It'll be alright. Trust me. Ethan's a tough kid. You'll see." she reassured comfortingly.

He didn't say a thing. All he did was just nod, agreeing with her. Ethan really was a tough kid. Especially, after everything they've been through between getting bullied all the time and all the supernatural madness they had to face in their teenage lives of recent. And never once did Ethan ever let it deter his mood or personality, not once. He was the toughest person that he knew mentally with that 'can-do' attitude and 'never give up' spirit of his.

Benny smiled faintly at the thought, feeling slightly better.

But he still had the little problem of what to do about his best friend possibly being in love with him. He sighed, not really wanting to know the answer, but in his heart he knew that he had to.

Just then the doctor finally came out. Benny, Evelyn, and Jane all stood quickly to their feet at the sight of the doctor with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Well, doctor? Is he gonna be alright? Did E make it? He's gonna be ok, right?!" rushed Benny eargly wanting to know.

"Benny! Just calm down and let the poor man speak." hissed Evelyn, getting the young spell master to shut up long enough for the doctor to speak.

He shrunk down a bit from embarrassment, trying to hide the small blush that appeared.

The doctor cleared his throat hinting that he was about to deliver the news on Ethan's current condition. "Well..." he began, looking down at the clipboard in his hand briefly before looking back up again. "It was a bit touch and go there for a minute with the amount of blood he lost and with the paramedics having to resuscitate him upon their arrival to the scene, but..." he explained seriously, before smiling near the end. "He's seems to be doing just fine, now."

Everyone let out a breath of relief at the good news. "I'm not gonna lie, but it was really tough trying to find enough blood to cover his rare blood type, but we did, luckily." he went on to explain, grateful that his patient was gonna make a full recovery. "Now I suggest he stays here for a few days to regain his strength back after the amount of blood he lost. And he's probably going to be a bit weak feeling for the next few days, as well. Also I suggest he gets plenty of bed rest. He might be a bit woozy and sickly feeling at times, but that's just due to having a blood transfusion of such a degree. Other than that, he should make a full recovery." explained the doctor.

"Oh! And the wound on his neck should heal up completely within the next couple of weeks or so." he added brightly with a warm smile. "You may go in to see him, now." he added before walking away.

* * *

When they went in, Ethan was fast asleep as the heart monitor beeped a steady rhythm. There was a blood bag still attached to his arm pumping more blood into his veins.

 _"He must've still needed a bit more blood in his system to help what remains now to quickly replenish itself."_ thought Benny, as soon his eyes laid upon his friend's sleeping form.

It pained Benny to see Ethan this way. He couldn't help but to feel a strange knot in the pit of his stomach that made him feel so sad and angry at the same time, which confused the young spell master.

He was sad because he really didn't like to see his best friend so hurt like this. But he was angry because of how it even came to be, which was Jesse and his conniving ways. He could blast that damn vampire all the way to Timbuktu and back right now for doing this to Ethan, but luckily he had the others busy tracking Jesse down and putting an end to that evil bastard for him, anyways.

He wanted to go help them, but they insisted that he stayed there at the hospital with Ethan for any updates on how he's doing. Speaking of which, he better send Sarah a quick text to let her know how he's doing, right now and what the doctor had said.

He pulled out his phone and sent her the text. About ten minutes later, he recieved one back from the female vampire. He couldn't help but to smile a very satisfied smile at what the message had said, before pocketing the small device in his pocket, again.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting and waiting, Jane had eventually gotten hungry. So, Mrs. Weir took her downstairs to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat which just left Benny alone in the room with a still snoozing Ethan.

He watched Ethan sleep peacefully and smile to himself. For some strange reason he just couldn't take his eyes off of him and admired how adorable he looked when fast asleep for the first time, it seems.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ he thought alarmingly. _"Why can't I seem to take my eyes off of him, like this? And why do I like it so much?"_

Then his mind wondered back to what Ethan had told him before passing out. _"Did E, really mean what he said earlier? That he loves me?"_

 _"And is it possible that I may feel the same way and might be gay for my best friend, too?"_

Growing frustrated and raking his fingers through his hair, Benny let out a long aggravated sigh. He looked back up at his sleeping friend and smiled once again, as he moved towards the bed. He reached down and picked up Ethan's hand gently, rubbing his thumb across the fingers.

 _"I guess I'll find out once he wakes up to tell me."_ he thought simply enough, as he gazed down at the sleeping seer, while perched upon the bedside.

He stared down at Ethan for a moment longer before hearing a slight groan from Ethan as he begun to stur. Surprised, Benny quickly withdrew his hand from Ethan's and stood up as he woke up further.

Ethan's eyes fluttered opened as his surroundings slowly became visible and clear to his sight. He turned his head to see a very happy looking Benny standing there next to him.

"Hey, there E! How yah feeling?" greeted Benny.

Ethan flashed him a small smile, as he scooted himself up some in bed to sit up. "A bit woozy and weak feeling, but ok other than that. Especially, now that you're here." he replied back with slightly red cheeks.

Benny blushed a bit. When Ethan flinched from the pain he felt in his neck and had brought a hand up to the bandaged area, Benny frowned at the seer.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" asked Benny, already knowing the answer.

It took him a minute, but eventually Ethan remembered everything and plopped his head back down onto his pillow with an exasperating sigh. He placed an arm over his forehead as he laid there. "Unfortunately, yes. I do remember." he declared dully.

Benny's expression still didn't change though. When Ethan turned his head back to face him he could see the sad expression on his face. "Ok. So, I know that I'm the one who's injured and is in the hospital due to some sick twisted evil vampire, but...I have to ask...are you ok, B? You look a little down? Or lost for that manner."

The spell master looked back up at him and smiled (one that was clearly fake) as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"No. I'm good. Why?" he said casually, still trying not to look so down about something.

"Benny. I'm your best friend and have been for the past _nine years_ , now. I can tell when there's something bothering you and right now there's something bother you. So, what is it?" reminded Ethan in a condescending tone.

When Ethan grabbed his hand after that, Benny kind of jumped a bit, startled by the simple contact. He then felt himself blush a bit, not understanding why as he just stood there in silence not being able to meet those brown innocent doe eyes of Ethan's. In Benny's mind, those eyes should be considered a dangerous weapon as he could never resist those tempting and warm eyes of his. He always found himself giving in to the shorter boy whenever he looked at him like that.

"Benny." called out Ethan, snapping him out of his stupor.

He tried to ignore him by changing the subject. "Your sister's here with Grandma. Gran took her downstairs to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. And your parents know that you're here too, but weren't able to come due to their anniversary cruise and all. But we've been sure to keep them updated on your progress, though. And don't worry, we didn't tell them about the evil vampire seeking revenge part, either." explained Benny.

Ethan nodded, but he also knew what Benny was trying to do, as well. "That's great and all, but...you're avoiding my question, Benny. So, tell me. What's going on inside that mischievous brain of yours?" reiterated Ethan, but more strongly this time as he glared at him.

Taking a risk, Benny slightly glance up at the now serious seer and regretted ever doing that as he saw the stern (but also pleading) look his friend was giving him.

 _"Curse him and those damn puppy dog eyes of his!"_ he mentally cursed, scolding himself for always falling for their trusting and yet devious appearance that just makes you want to give in.

Seeing as his friend wasn't going to back down anytime soon with that look, he gave in and sighed.

"Alright, E! I'll give!" he sighed out defeatedly, which brought a grin to Ethan's face.

"The thing is...well..." hesitated Benny, not knowing how to put it. "What did you mean when you said that you 'loved me' right before passing out?" he asked, finally getting the courage to ask.

Ethan's face fell immediately, as he now looked down. He fumbled with his clothes a bit nervously as he sat there in silence. "Well...when I said that I...I...I had meant that I _love_ love you. As in...more than just a friend." confessed Ethan meekly, blushing like mad.

"I'm really sorry if it makes you feel competely uncomfortable, B! Trust me! It wasn't my intention to! I thought that I was gonna die and I just wanted to get my feelings out towards you before it I did! I swear!" ranted Ethan in reassurance, explaining himself.

Neither one could look at one anther as the room remained in an awkward quietness, before Benny broke it.

"And...when did you realized that you felt that way about me?" asked Benny quietly, bringing his gaze slowly back up to Ethan's.

Ethan shrugged. "I guess I've kind a always knew for a while now, but never wanted to accept the fact that it may be true or not, until recently." he explained. "I was doing some heavy thinking over the matter right before the Jesse incident took place. After that, while I was laying there bleeding out was when I realized it and I just had to tell you because I knew if I didn't then I would regret it in the afterlife." he confessed honestly.

"Oh." was all Benny could say.

"So...this isn't going to affect our relationship as friends, will it?" wondered Ethan timidly, as he looked at him hopefully.

Benny just shrugged, still not saying a word. This worried the seer. He didn't want to ruin their great connection as best friends. He didn't know what he would do without Benny there.

Truth be told, Benny had no idea how this would affect their friendship either, as his mind raced with thoughts about how he truely felt about him. He crammed his hands into his pockets, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as more silence set in between the two.

"Well...we won't have to worry about that bastard Jesse anymore." spoke Benny, breaking the quiet. Ethan looked up at him in confusion. "I had the girls and Rory find him before he decided to skip town for good this time. And let's just say...he won't be making anymore unwelcome appearances ever again. He's nothing more than a distance bad memory now." he explained cockily, with a smug satisfied smirk on his face.

Ethan couldn't help, but to smile himself at the news of someone finally driving a stake through Jesse's cold dead heart and thus reducing him to nothing more than just a pile of ash.

"About damn time that evil jerk got what he deserved, huh?" chuckled Ethan.

"Yep! He's nothing, but dust in the wind, now. _Literally_!" joked Benny, laughing with him. "I still wish I was the one who got to end him after what he did to you, E. But hey...I'll take what I can get." he added light heartedly with a bit of seriousness hidden in it.

Ethan picked up on this and gave the spell master a confused expression. "Why?"

Benny's playful demeanor then dropped, as he shrugged. "Because...you're my best friend, E. And I hate it when you're hurt, especially when you don't deserve it." he confessed modestly.

He came up to Ethan and sat on the edge of the bed again looking rather glum. Ethan reached over to grip Benny's hand in his. He could see the worry and fear in Benny's green eyes.

"I get that, Benny. And I feel the same way. I can't stand to see you hurt whenever you're so upset, either. And it seems right now that I'm the one who's making you feel this way. Isn't it?" said Ethan sincerely.

Benny nodded slowly, as he gripped his hand back trying to hold back his fear and insecurity as he bit down on his lower lip. He wasn't blaming Ethan or anything for the way he was feeling right now. It was just that he still had no idea how to deal with it or what to even do, was all. He was so confused and lost that it was driving him insane!

Ethan let go of his hand, as he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Benny. I should've never of said anything. I'm such an idiot!" apologized Ethan regretfully, as he felt tears begin to sting his eyes at the damage he might've done between his and Benny's friendship together.

When Ethan removed his hand, Benny felt a sudden wave of coldness come over it which made his heart sink a bit. He still didn't understand why though. But when he heard Ethan's apology he quickly kicked himself in the butt for as his head shot up, to look at the seer crying, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't say that, Ethan! You're not an idiot!" he exclaimed boldy. Ethan looked up at him with a sniffle, as he continued. "You're...you're smart, funny, bold, daring, a great friend, caring, and so much more! Ethan Morgan is anything, BUT an idiot!" he complimented, naming off all the good traits he likes in him.

"If anybody's the idiot here its me! Ever since you told me that I've been having these odd thoughts and feelings inside of me that I can't explain. The only other explanation for them is that...I...might love you back, too, E. But I'm just too confused and scared to admit it." confessed Benny.

Ethan was surprised to hear this, but what surprised him even more was the fact that Benny's lips were now on his, kissing him. Getting over the small bit of shock he was in, Ethan closed his eyes and kissed the spell master back.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before the two broke apart finally. They stared intently into each others eyes for a mintue before Ethan broke the silence.

"So...how do you feel now?" asked Ethan meekly, briefly gazing down a bit.

Benny smiled as he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders finally. Everything had now became clear to him thanks to that little kiss they shared.

"Like...someone who's in love with their best friend." he replied fondly, smiling.

Ethan smiled too, as he lunged forward to embrace the spell master in a hug with tears of relief and joy. "I'm so happy that this didn't ruin anything between us, Benny." he said, slightly chuckling a bit.

Benny wrapped his arms around him too, enjoying the warm embrace and the scent of his best friend turned boyfriend now. "Me too, E. Me too." he mumbled happily into his shoulder.

But he then got a bit worried when Ethan suddenly pulled back from the hug to grip his head in pain, while letting out a small groan. He looked at Ethan in concern, as he held the boy upward to keep him from toppling over as he looked a bit woozy.

"Whoa, there buddy! Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

Ethan nodded slowly as he looked back up at him and smiled. "Yeah! I'm good. I just got a little bit light headed from the hug, is all. I'm fine now. Thanks!" reassured Ethan.

Benny's frown then became a smile again. "Probably from moving too fast. The doctor did say that you may feel a bit woozy and weak feeling after all the blood you lost." he reasoned.

He then slowly laid Ethan back down so that his head was resting on the pillow again. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over Ethan's body. "All you need is some good old fashion rest and relaxation for a few days to help replenish what you lost thanks to that bastard of a vampire called Jesse." added Benny comfortingly like a mother would say.

Ethan giggled at his kind gesture and words. Especially, at how spiteful Benny sounds everytime he mentions Jesse's name. He flashed him a warm smile afterwards, as he made himself more cozy in bed.

"Ok, _Mom_! Whatever you say." joked Ethan, making Benny smile.

"And speaking of vampire...the others said they will be here soon to visit you, E. I hope that's alright? Especially, with you still needing more of that rare special blood of yours being pumped into your system. I don't want them to go all fangs on you and try to finish what Jesse had started." informed Benny, voicing his concern about them being there.

"It's fine, Benny. I trust them. I'm positive they wouldn't do that. If anything they'll probably just go and grab them some blood before stopping by here so that doesn't happen. I have faith in their bloodlust control." reassured Ethan with confidence.

"Well...alright then..." replied Benny back, sounding a bit skeptical about it. "But if I do see any signs of fangs or glowing eyes then I won't hesitate to blast them with the knockout spell then! I gotta keep my new boyfriend safe, after all!" he then boasted afterwards.

Ethan couldn't help but to laugh.

"Then in that case, I think I'd feel much more safer if you were to sleep next me to protect me from the big bad vampires, then." pleaded Ethan playfully in an innocent child-like manner.

A huge grin then spread across the spell master's face. "Oh! _Really_!" he said. "Well, in that case I guess I better cozy on up next to you in bed then, huh?" suggested Benny slyly, as he slid himself under the blanket right next to Ethan.

He wiggled his body up against Ethan's, as the seer snuggled up onto his chest. Benny wound his arms around him carefully enjoying the position.

"How's that?" asked Benny to the now very content seer in his arms.

"Mmm...Much better now that I have you here with me." hummed the seer happily with a smile, as he felt all warm and cozy.

"Perfect." complimented Benny happily with a smile, as he laid there blissfully.

* * *

Minutes later the two soon fell asleep together. The door then slowly creaked opened as three heads peeked inside to see the two sleeping peacefully together in bed. They smiled happily at the sight, as they decided not to go in and risk ruining the moment between them.

They closed the door quitely and stood in the hallway. "Maybe we should come back later to visit him?" suggested Sarah sweetly.

Erica and Rory both nodded in agreement with her. "Yeah! Especially, when they look so cozy and content like that." commented Erica, smirking.

"I'm just happy that my two best human buds are happy and finally realize how perfect they are together!" chirped Rory cheerfully. "You have _no_ idea how awkward it is being around those two every time they tried to deny the simple fact that they _clearly_ have a thing for the each other, but just won't admit it to themselves or each other." he stated sarcastically with an eye roll, making the girls giggle as all three of them walked off to go find Mrs. Weir and Jane.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, for happy endings! Jesse's dead. Ethan didn't die from blood loss. He confessed his true feelings to Benny. And now Benny finally realized it himself that he loves his best friend as more than just that! Granted...it looked a bit bleak there for a minute, but he finally came around. :)**

 **All ends well, that ends well! Am I right? Lol! ;)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next short! Bye! :D**


	5. Love Sick

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **It's time for another Bethan Short! Yay! *releases confetti***

 **So, who's ready to get sick with some Bethan feels, huh? I hope you all haven't had your Bethan shots yet because I'm about to give you a helping dose of some Bethan feels medication! Lol! :P**

 **Alright! Enough with the horrible puns, folks. Lol! Let's move on to the good the stuff, shall we?**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **5SecsOfLARRYcat- Thank you for following me as an author! :D**

 **misuky7- Thank you for following and favoriting me as an author! And thanks for favoriting The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **llama- (chapter 2 review) Quick! Someone get me a bucket of water! Stat! We've got a fainter! Lol! I know! Right?! Why hasn't anybody done a story or one-shot with them being a hot firefighter, any sooner?! Lol! :P**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *looks from side to side a bit apprehensively and unsure* Uh...ok, fanfic buddy. Fully noted. Lol! Knowing you, you'd probably bring him back over and over again just to kill him over and over again. Or inflict the most unbearable pain or torture on him that you could think of. Lol! :P And you're very much welcome! :)**

 **Bye Felicia- I kind a already got something planned for that idea in a separate one-shot from this one. It's actually gonna be like a sequel one-shot to different Bethan story of mine. Lol! You'll see once I ever finish it. ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm happy you loved it so much! Yep! Jesse got what he deserved for what he did to Ethan. He better just be thankful that Benny wasn't there to be the one to finish him off. No telling what horrible pain the spellmaster might've inflicted on the evil vampire. Lol! But from now on, he vows to keep his seer boyfriend safe from any evil that may lurk in the darkness. Lol! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #4: Love Sick_

It was a cold and blistering day out, while Ethan was busy out getting himself a latte from Lotta Latta. He was on the phone with his best friend Benny Weir, as he waited patiently at the counter for them to fix his latte.

 _"Are you sure you might not want to reconsider getting one, E? Just in case?"_ spoke Benny on the other end, concernedly.

Ethan just rolled his eyes obnoxiously at his silly question. "Of course, I'm sure, B!" he answered obviously. "It's been _years_ since I've last gotten sick. Not since I was like eight. And besides, just because everyone else in my family had went out to go get their flu shots today, doesn't mean I have to. I'm an adult now! Or...at least almost an adult." he replied earnestly with a small blush. "My immune system is a lot more stronger than it was back then. So, I should be fine."

 _"Yeah, but...you can never be too sure about these kind of things, E. Just because you haven't gotten sick yet doesn't mean that it'll always be like that every flu season, Ethan. I think you should really get one."_ voiced Benny slightly concerned for his friend's health.

"Look, B! I appreciate the concern and all, but I can take care of myself. And I'm not gonna be getting sick here anytime soon, B. So, you can stop worrying about it. Alright?" stated Ethan nonchalantly.

 _"I think the real reason why you don't wanna go and get one is because it involves needles. And we both know how you feel about those, E."_ stated Benny, teasingly.

"Whatever, Benny!" replied Ethan unimpressed with his joke and rolling his eyes. "You think whatever you want to think, but it's still my decision and I stand by it."

The two laughed about it for a minute until Ethan had to go as his hot beverage was ready for him. He hung up the phone and paid the cashier before taking his drink and leaving the little coffee shop, taking a sip as he walked out the door.

But what he didn't see while on the phone with Benny was that the person who had made his latte in the back had accidently sneezed over it without him noticing before they popped the lid onto the cup and handed it to the cashier to give to him.

* * *

During dinner, Ethan wasn't feeling as good like he was early that day. He felt more tired and light headed all of a sudden. He then broke out into a small sneezing fit at the table.

His parents looked at each other concernedly before looking back at him. They were a bit worried because Ethan had hardly touched his plate after they started eating like 10 minutes ago.

"Ethan, sweetie...Are you ok? You haven't touched a single thing on your plate." asked Mrs. Morgan, concernedly.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm...just not all that hungry right now, is all." he answered simply, giving a weak smile as he gingerly picked around at the food on his plate with his fork. It was true. He didn't have much of an appetite at the moment like he normally would have by this time.

"Are you sure? Because you look a little pale to me son." said Mr. Morgan, as his wife brought a hand up to his forehead.

"You do feel a bit warm, honey." she declared, agreeing with her husband.

Ethan rolled his eyes at their over worrying glances towards him. It's not like he didn't appreciated the concern and all, but...it just felt as if they were maybe treating him like a baby or something. Which is something that no teen wants to feel coming from their parents. He was mature enough to take care of himself now.

"Look! I'm _fine_ , Mom and Dad. No need to worry about me. Ok?" stated Ethan firmly, but in the kindest way possible.

"We're your parents, Ethan. We're always gonna worry about you. Even as an adult. It's what we do. You'll get it once you have children of your own someday." stated Mr. Morgan sincerely.

Mrs. Morgan nodded, agreeing with her husband. "And you don't look too fine to me either, dear." she said sincerely with worry laced in her voice. "I think you might be coming down with something." she added informingly.

"I'll tell you what I told Benny early today. I. Don't. Get. Sick! Ok?! Not since I was eight!" argued back Ethan, starting to get a bit frustrated at the subject.

"Ethan. Nobody is ever completely immune from getting sick, son." stated Mr. Morgan firmly. "It might've been quite awhile since you've last got sick and all, but that was just luck. Who's to say that this year, or any other year for that matter, will be any different?"

Finally getting fed up, Ethan stood up to excuse himself from the table as he headed upstair to his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan just sat there speechless with very worried expressions on their faces, as they watched him go. Jane on the other hand (completely ignoring the conversation by choice) smiled brightly as she showed her parents her empty plate.

"All done!" she smiled brightly. "May I be excused now, Mommy and Daddy?" she asked sweetly, kicking her legs back and forth while she sat there awaiting their answer patiently.

* * *

Ethan sat down with a huff in his computer chair slightly ticked off about what just happened downstairs, earlier.

"Stupid over worrying parents. If I say I'm alright then I'm alright. Why can't they just leave it at that?" he grumbled bitterly to himself.

Just then he heard his comupter beeping at him, indicating someone wanting to chat with him. He opened up the browser to the link to see that it was none other than Benny who was ringing him.

Ethan couldn't help, but to smile once he saw the spellmaster's screen name pop up. He quickly clicked on it to accept the video chat with his best friend.

"Hey, B! What's up?" he chirped brightly.

"Eh. You know...same old, same old. Grandma lecturing me about how I should take my magic lessons more seriously if I ever want to amount to a master wizard like Grandpa was when he was still alive." replied Benny nonchalantly, waving a casual hand around to emphasize his lack of enthusiasm.

Ethan giggled. "Well, did you ever think that maybe she was _right_ about that, B?"

"Pish! I might take it more seriously if her lessons weren't so _boring_ all the time!" implied Benny carelessly, making Ethan laugh a bit more harder now. Benny smiled at his laughter for a bit, but soon it turned into a worried scowl.

"Geez, buddy! You don't look so good. You look a little...pale and clammy." pointed out Benny.

This changed Ethan's mood quickly, as he groaned and rolled his eyes at Benny's observation.

"I'm _fine_ , Benny! Geez! You sound like my parents, now. I wish everybody would just stop worrying about my health and just focus on their's for a change!" stressed Ethan frustratingly.

Benny gave the seer an odd and confused look through the screen. "Sorry, E! I didn't mean to make you mad." apologized Benny sincerely, but also slightly hurt.

Ethan sighed. "It's fine, Ben. Really." he reassured genuinely. "You had no idea about them hounding me during dinner about it. So, I'm the one who should be sorry." he informed apologetically to him. "Just...my parents being over protective, I guess." he added dreadfully with another sigh.

"Well, I mean...do you really blame them, E? They're just worried about you is all." implied Benny skeptically, not wanting to set the seer off again.

"I know. And really do love them for that and all, but...I don't know. It just gets a bit...too much at times, I suppose." replied Ethan agreeing with him, but also sounding a bit unsure about the matter.

"I think it's just your teenage hormones kicking in on yah, pal. Making you want to go through that 'teenage rebellion act' thing that everybody talks about, is all." joked Benny.

A small smile graced Ethan's lips hearing that. "Then that explains it." quiped Ethan, smirking deviously.

"See! I told yah-" beamed Benny proudly, until he realized that he was actually talking about him. "Hey! Not cool man! Not cool!" he exclaimed sounding offended at Ethan's words.

Ethan just laughed and soon afterwards so did Benny.

"So, what did you call me up for?" wondered Ethan.

Benny's eyes then lit up remembering his original intentions for video calling Ethan. "Oh, yeah! Besides just seeing what you were up to and giving you a hard time," he joked "I think the new kid at school, Mason Stone, might be something supernatural and is up to no good, as usual in this town." he then explained.

"Really? How do you know?" asked Ethan.

"Well...I was coming down the hallway after school when I saw Bryan Hensy picking on the new kid. I was about to just ignore it and go the other way so I wouldn't wind up his next victim when I heard something strange." explained Benny thoughtfully, cupping his chin in his hand and tilting his head slighty upwards in thought.

"Like what?" asked Ethan, making a perplexed expression on his face.

"Bryan's voice yelping out as if in pain. So, curiously I ducked around the corner to witness something really bizarre happening." explained the spellmaster anxiously. "While cradling his injured hand, which I'm assuming was done by Mason himself somehow, Bryan looked up at Mason cursing at him for injuring his hand. Mason, on the other hand, didn't seem too bothered by his potty mouth towards him. Instead, he just smiled this blood-curdling grin and the next thing I knew his eyes glowed this really deep green color and there were snakes suddenly popping out from this hair!" he explained some more, growing in excitement as he went on and waving his hands around above his head to emphasis his point about the snake part.

Ethan's eyes grew wide. "What happened to Bryan, then?" he asked in awe.

The thought sent chills down Benny's spine. "He turned to stone right in front of my very eyes! Like as in a statue!" he answered back, slightly spooked by the memory. "It was weird though. It was like as soon as the snakes appeared and his eyes turned green that Bryan couldn't seem to look away from him. As if he was in a trance or something?"

"What kind a creature can even do that?" pondered Benny bafflingly.

Ethan thought about it for a second before coming to a conclusion. "Sounds like a gorgon to me." he nodded surely.

"A gorgon? As in... _Medusa_?" questioned Benny oddly. Ethan nodded a silent 'yes' to him. "But I thought that Medusa was a chick?" he thought curiously, sounding a bit confused.

"Well, yeah she is, but...I think what we're dealing with here is prossibly a descendant of hers." theorized Ethan.

"Great! So, all we need to do is get him to look at himself in a mirror and BAM. No more gorgon and turning people to stone!" exclaimed Benny eagerly with a smile, as he pounded his fist into his hand to make a point.

Ethan giggled, but then started to cough.

"E, are you sure you're-" began Benny concernedly before being cut off by Ethan.

"Yes, Benny! I'm _fine_!" stressed the seer with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Alright! Alright! Just making sure, is all!" defended Benny, leaning back in his chair with his hands up with a cocky grin. "Anyways, E talk to yah later! We'll let the vamps know about the gorgon thing tomorrow, right?" he added, wanting to make sure.

Ethan nodded. "Yup! And we'll formulate a plan on how to stop him then too." he confirmed.

"Cool! Benny Weir out! Peace!" replied Benny before disconnecting from the chat.

Ethan giggled. "Later, B!"

Both screens then went blank. Ethan couldn't help but to smile at his friend's silliness. Benny always did know how to bring a smile to his face.

Ethan then started to cough a bit more, but quickly recovered from it. He looked at the clock and saw that it was still a bit too early for bed, but he couldn't shake the really tired and exhausted feeling he was having at the moment. Then shivered slightly from what he figured to be a cold chill probably from the drafty window.

Yawning and stretching, Ethan decided to call it a night earlier than usual.

"It's probably been a long day is why I'm so sleepy so early." concluded Ethan with a shrug, as he changed and them climbed into bed. Seconds later he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next day, a few minutes after school (where nobody would notice) the gang had confronted Mason Stone and it had turned out that Ethan and Benny were right. Mason really was a gorgon and was a descendant of the legendary mythical greek creature, Medusa herself.

He was furious and hated how his ancestor was treated in the past. How everybody treated her like a monster and as the bad guy in greek mythology just because she turned everybody who dared set foot on her land to stone. She didn't deserve to be beheaded like that, by some demigod loser and whatnot. According to him, everyone of her victims had probably deserved what they got for trespassing on _her_ property.

When asked why he turned Bryan Hensy to stone, Mason's reply was "Because he deserved it for trying to bully him, just like all the rest of his victims that he turned to stone before him for ever daring to cross him the wrong way".

So, thanks to a...'semi' well executed plan, the gang was able to defeat Mason by turning him into stone by tricking him into gazing into a mirror with his true form revealed and turning his own ability against him just like what happened with Medusa herself all those years ago in history.

Turns out that with Mason being only part gorgon that the curse wasn't as strong as Medusa's was. Meaning that with him now defeated that everybody who he's ever turned to stone was now freed and back to normal again.

With the battle to save the citizens of Whitechapel, yet again, over the gang all headed their separate ways to call it a day.

Since Ethan and Benny basically lived not too far from each other, they just walked back together in hopes of maybe playing a few video games back at Ethan's place.

As they walked though, Benny heard Ethan coughing again, but this time it sounded a lot more worse. When he looked over at his best friend he could clearly see how tired and exhausted he looked. Sure fighting Mason was a lot of work, but that was like 15 minutes ago, so he should be fine by now. Not to mention Benny also noticed how much more paler and sweatier Ethan had looked, too.

"Hey, uh...Ethan, buddy? Are you ok? You look really worn out." he stated.

Ethan rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Ugh! Here we go again!" groaned Ethan. "I really don't see why everybody keeps asking me that?"

"Maybe because you look horrible, E! I mean, you look ready like you're about to pass out and you're really pale and clamy looking, too! So, of course we're all concerned, E! There might be something seriously wrong!" explained Benny worryingly.

Ethan coughed heavily again for a minute before quitting. "Like I said before! I-don't-get-sick!" argued back Ethan, pronouncing that last part very slowly and carefully in a rude way to make his point.

"Ethan! Everybody gets sick every now and then! And I'm really worried about you right now because your showing signs of someone who is sick!" argued Benny back, trying to make his point. "I really think you should go see a doctor or at the very least stay at home and rest for a few days." he suggested worryingly.

"I said no! I'm not going to the hospital to see some dumb doctor, Benny!" yelled Ethan, which he soon regret because he suddenly felt really light headed and dizzy all of a sudden.

"Ethan, this is your _health_ we're talking about here! You need to take this more seriously! I know you're afraid of needles and all, but if it's for your health then I say suck it up and just go already!" yelled Benny back. "I hate to see anything bad happen to you! I love you way too much to see you dead all because you let your fear get the best of you and prevent you from getting the proper care that you need!"

Ethan was about to argue back when he stopped himself with a puzzled look. "Wait? What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

Benny kicked himself for letting that slip. Of course, Ethan would pick up on some unintentional hint that he dropped about how he felt about him.

He sighed deciding that it was time to come clean about his recent feelings towards his best friend.

"That...that..." stuttered Benny hesitantly, but before he could get the words out finally Ethan had suddenly collasped.

"Oh, my god! Ethan!" exclaimed Benny concernedly, as he rushed to his side.

He tried to get Ethan to open his eyes, but no response as he laid there in Benny's arms unconcious. When he placed a hand on the seer's forehead he found him to be burning up and all sweaty. Scared for his life, Benny quickly whipped out his phone and dailed 911.

* * *

Hours later, Ethan slowly came too in the hospital.

"Hey, there champ. How yah feeling?" asked a man dressed in a white lab coat and blue hospital scrubs underneath it.

"A bit tired and weak feeling and like I want to vomit or something." replied Ethan to the doctor groggily.

"Hmm...well, that's probably the fever talking. We did manage to bring it down a bit, but I'm afraid you're still very ill with the flu young man. I suggest that you stay the night here just in case, so that way we can monitor your fever and symptoms before we decided to send you on home." explained the doctor.

"Great." mumbled Ethan sarcastically. "I guess I _can_ get sick after all." he added, making the doctor chuckle.

"It'll be alright, son. Look on the bright side...At least you get to miss a few days of school to stay home and do nothing, but play video games all day. Am I right?" humored the doctor kindly, as he patted his shoulder comfortingly with a smile.

Ethan smiled back at the doctor's small joke.

"In the mean time I suggest plenty of rest and fluids, as well as a daily regiment of some medicine and maybe some chicken noodle soup, as well." ordered the doctor, before leaving the room.

Soon afterwards a bunch of friendly faces came entering the room, all with happy expressions on their faces at seeing the seer awake and somewhat well.

"Hey, E! Sorry to here about you having the flu and all. That must totally suck." blurted Rory in his usual eager way.

"Yeah...we were a bit worried there for a sec after Benny had called us." spoke Sarah.

"Thanks you guys!" thanked Ethan gratefully. "I'm even surprised that you even came as well, Erica. Does that mean you actually _care_?" teased Ethan jokingly with a grin.

Erica hissed and flashed her fangs at him. "Not in the least bit, dork!" she hissed defensively. "I only came because...Sarah drug me along for support in case you weren't alright. That's all." opted Erica, crossing her arms and looking away from the seer in bed.

Ethan smiled knowing the truth. As much as Erica liked to deny it she really did care about him, Benny, and Rory. Even when she didn't like to admit it, but they knew.

"Before you ask. Your parents are here too. They just took Jane to go get something to eat, is all. They'll be right back." stated Sarah before she forgot.

"Ok." he said back. Then another person crossed his mind. "Where's Benny?" he asked.

"Oh! He's busy calling his grandma to give her an update on your status. The doctor had already explained to us about you being sick and whatnot before you woke up. So, we're good!" chirped Rory brightly.

Seconds after saying it, Benny then quietly came through the door.

"Hey, there, E! You're looking better." greeted Benny with a kind smile.

"Hey, B! And thanks. I feel slightly more better now." replied Ethan gratefully returning the smile before it fell. "No thanks to you, that is." he admitted honestly in a sullen tone, as a bit of silence fell over the room.

Getting the hint that they probably wanted some alone time to talk about something private together, the others decided to leave the room to let them talk in peace.

Ethan just sat there not meeting Benny's eyes feeling guilty about what happened. He then began to cough harshly, so Benny hurriedly poured him a cup of water to help ease the cough some.

Ethan took the cup gratefully and took a drink from it, feeling slightly better. "Thanks." he mumbled softly, earning a rueful smile from the spellmaster.

"I guess you were right after all." spoke Ethan finally, breaking the awkward silence between the two. "I'm not immune to getting sick after all."

"It's fine, E. Everybody thinks they're immune to something, right?" joked Benny lightly. "All that matters is that you're ok now." he smiled. "Well...besides you being sick with the flu and all part, but at least it didn't get any more worse than it could've if left untreated any longer, that is." quiped Benny with a small chuckle.

Ethan laughed too at his little joke. "I suppose you're right." he agreed smiling. "Next time I'll be sure to suck it up and get that flu shot next year. That way, I'm less likely to catch it again." joked Ethan, but also meaning it.

"E, look...there's something else that I need to tell you." said Benny, pausing briefly not sure how to say it. "I know the timing might suck and all, but...after what happened early I really need to tell you this before it's too late and something else bad happens before I can. I don't want to have to live with the regret of never telling you." he confessed honestly, looking down timidly.

"What is it, Benny? You can tell me anything?" inquired Ethan, wanting to know what's on his friend's mind.

Benny sighed and decided to just come out with it. He looked up and looked the seer in the eyes.

"I love you." he said finally in a dead serious tone.

Before Ethan could question it any further, he went on.

"And not as just a friend, either." interrupted Benny determinedly, shaking his head. "I mean as...as...as in I have a crush on you and want to be with you, as your boyfriend kind of love!" he finally rushed out, feeling his heart pounding in his chest from nerves.

"Benny-" replied Ethan sympathetically, but once again the spellmaster cut him off.

"I know this probably sounds weird and strange coming from your guy best friend and all, but that's just how I feel! I've been feeling like this for awhile now and after you fainted earlier I was so worried! Not only for your safety, but also me never getting the chance to at least let you know and to get your input on what you think about it! I really do hope that it doesn't change anything between us! Not in a bad way anyways, but still...I had to tell you." confessed Benny whole heartedly, as he laid his heart on the line before his sick friend.

"Benny, I-" started Ethan before getting interrupted by Benny again.

"I'll understand though if it does and if you need some time to think about it or if you just decide that you don't want to be my friend anymore because it weirds you out too much. I just hope we can be civil about it and-" rambled Benny, before this time _he_ was the one being cut off by a kiss on the lips from Ethan.

Benny was a bit surprised by what just happened as he just sat there with a dazed and confused look on his face when Ethan pulled out of the kiss with a smile. He was at a lost for words as he sat there staring at the seer like a deer in headlights.

Ethan couldn't help but to giggle at the spellmaster's dumbfounded expression.

"The truth is...I feel the same way about you too Ben, actually." admitted Ethan bashfully with a blush.

"Y-you _do_?!" challenged Benny incredulously, still not sure what to think.

"Yes!" giggled Ethan. "If you would've quit rambling for more than two seconds and just let me explain then I wouldn't of had to kiss you like that and risk getting you sick as well, just to get you to shut up." explained Ethan amusingly.

Benny slightly ducked in on himself and blushed embarrassingly for being such a rambling idiot to Ethan. "It's fine, buddy! I already got my flu shot for this year." he assurred positively.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't guarantee you complete immunity from catching it though!" pointed out Ethan smugly.

The two broke out into a small laugh together, as Benny lightly punch Ethan in the arm for his smart comment. They laughed for a minute longer before moving in more closer until their lips met again, wrapping each others arms around the other to deepen it.

"I suppose you're right, but if I do get sick then at least I'll have you there to help keep me company." smirked Benny cockily, with his lips just barely touching Ethan's.

"True that." agreed Ethan smiling, before continuing the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe! Didn't that just make you sick to your stomach, but in a good way? Lol! With the feels that is. :P**

 **Guess Ethan had to learn the hard way, that nobody is immune to getting sick. Not even him. Lol! But now he has Benny there to help get him well again. :)**

 **Well, that does it for this Bethan Short. Until next time, I'll be seeing you! Bye! :D**


	6. The Sacrifices We Make For Love

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Might want to bring out the tissues for this one, as there will be a sad part in it. *places her own tissue box right in front of her just in case she starts crying while writing this***

 **In this one, Benny's going to be making a tough decision regarding his heart and life. Will it all work out for him in the end or will it all just blow up in his face? *giggle* ;P**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the shout out portion of this chapter, shall we? ;D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **thingthatgoesbymq- Thanks for following and favoriting me as an author! And for also favoriting and following two of my other stories, as well! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Eck! Then stay away from me! I don't want to catch it, fanfic buddy! *holds hands out in disgust* Lol! :P Just kidding! *giggles, then goes in to give you a big long and affectionate hug* :) I'm curious as to how Medusa kept her snake hair tamed? I mean, like do they get hungry or are they just part of her and eat whatever she eats like a baby before it's born? :P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I'm glad you liked it so much! I think you'll like this one even more though, as it could be a possible ending to the show itself. I'm just saying if it ever took a bethan sort a turn in the end between the two besties, that is. *shrug* Lol! :P And you're very much welcome, by the way, too! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's charaters. All I own is this story and it's mini plot.**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #5: The Sacrifices We Make For Love_

 _"THERE IS NO LIMIT! NO LIMIT!"_ boomed Vice Principle Stern's voice over the now shaking building, as he tried to absorb the Lucifractor's power.

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse all desperately ran for their lives in the crumbling building. They came to a brief stop for a moment to catch their breath for a few seconds in one of the hallways.

"Guys! I don't think we're gonna make it!" panted Sarah worriedly, as she was still feeling the affects from having the life practically drained from her when Stern had used the Lucifractor on her and Jesse earlier.

"Well, we would if we just _ditched_ the dead weight that's slowing us down and instead just speed on out of here with our super speed." retorted Jesse sarcastically, with his arms crossed. He wouldn't admit it, but he too was also still feeling a bit weak after having the Lucifractor used on him.

Sarah gave him a stern and spiteful glare for what he said. No way, was she going to just up and leave Ethan and Benny behind like that just to save her own skin! She wasn't like him! Someone who will do whatever it takes just to survive! Even at the cost of others!

She was about ready to open her mouth and tell him this, too, but was cut off by Ethan speaking.

"He's right, Sarah!" declared Ethan, agreeing with what Jesse had said.

This had taken both vampires by surprise, but Jesse quickly recovered from his momentary shock with a smug smirk afterwards.

"What?! Ethan you can't be serious?!" argued Sarah, facing the seer with a bewildering expression.

"I am! Think about it!" he answered. "The Lucifractor absorbs dark energy, right? Thus making it deadly to vampires since that's what keeping you all alive and moving on this Earth, still." he started to explain.

" _Yeah_! We already know that Ethan! So, what?!" snapped Sarah rudely at him, rolling her eyes.

Ethan (being the good person that he is) decided to let her rude and snooty comment go for now, seeing as of right now they were in the middle of a life or death situation.

"It can only hurt you and Jesse because you two are vampires! Not me and Benny, since we're both humans! _Duh_!" he finished explaining finally, saying that last part to her with a bit of attitude himself for payback from earlier.

Her eyes then lit up with realization and knew exactly where he was getting at. "Ethan, you can't! I won't!" pleaded Sarah tearfully, as tears began to form in her eyes slightly.

Ethan just shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders encouragingly. "You have to, Sarah! It's the only way! Trust me!" he reassured her calmly. "Me and Benny will be fine. I promise." he added, giving her a warm smile.

Benny then came up behind him and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder to let him know that he was with him on this. "He's right, Sarah. Trust him on this. E, knows what he's talking about. Since when has he ever been wrong about anything?" he said to the girl assuringly, giving her one of his goofy, but comfortingly smiles.

Sarah stared at the two for a minute in silence, not sure about leaving them behind without knowing for a fact that they'll both be alright and make it out alive after all this is over with, but she had no choice and reluctantly agreed to go along with their crazy idea with a nod.

"Ok, you two. If you say so...then I'll have to trust that you'll make out alive, then." commented Sarah confidently, but with a small bit of worry in her tone.

They all shared a big hug then (minus Jesse, who thought it was ridiculous and sappy at the same time) for good measure and good luck. Once the hug was over with Sarah turned to face the evil vampire.

"Alright, Jesse! Let's go!" she demanded, but not before giving him the evil eye first. "And no funny business, either!" she added venomously, still hating him for everything he's done to her and her friends in the past.

He just rolled his eyes at her annoyingly. "As if. I gave up on us a long time ago, after you made it clear to me that you want _nothing_ more to do with me after the dance by standing me up." huffed Jesse bitterly, complaining about the past and how he now knows that he no longer has a shot with Sarah anymore and has moved on from it.

With that Jesse took off first, speeding through the hallways towards the exit, thus leaving Sarah behind to catch up. She stood there shooting daggers at the back of his head as he left with her eyes, before turning back around to give the guys a hopeful smile.

"Good luck, you two." she said, before speeding off towards the exit herself.

Both boys sighed in relief to see them (mainly Sarah) take off towards safety.

"Now what?" asked Benny, as he dodged a piece of debris that was the roof, that had fallen.

Ethan just shrugged. "I have no idea." he replied, simply.

"Great! Then we're both doomed." retorted back Benny sarcastically, as he threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

Ethan just stood there blushing. "At least, we're _together_...?" replied Ethan bashfully in a meek tone and manner.

Benny looked over at him and smiled. If he was going to die with anyone, he was glad that it was with his best friend, Ethan. Even on the brink of death, Ethan made everything seem ok. Like he always did whenever things took a turn for the worse.

The two stared at each other longingly, before finally tearing their eyes away from one another shyly with a small blush on their faces.

Clearing his thoughts (of a certain someone), Benny took a look around at the abandon building. It was clear that it wasn't going to hold up for too much longer, now. He then looked back over at Ethan (who wasn't looking at him this time) and frowned. He couldn't just let Ethan die, here. Not in a place like this. He had so much to live for and to accomplish, still. Ethan was smart and Benny knew that he would someday make it big in the world and do great things in the future.

Whereas he, himself wouldn't probably make it very far with his half thought out schemes and 'act first and think later' ways. He was his own worst enemy at times and he couldn't simply just bring Ethan down with him like that, can he? He knew that Ethan would stick by him no matter what, but what would that mean for his future? Would Ethan still be able to grow up and be successful even after having to save his butt all the time from himself? No way! He couldn't do that to him! He couldn't let his own selfish needs and desires and thoughtlessness get in the way of Ethan's success in life!

That's when Benny had decided.

A stupid and possibly reckless plan had formed inside his mischievous little brain of his. One that may very well save his best friend's life, as well as the entire town. It was time to go big or go home! Well...he couldn't exactly go home at the moment, seeing he was inside an abandon and crumbling building about ready to collaspe at any moment with a madman still inside. But, you get the idea!

He closed his eyes and took a few steady breaths to calm his nerves. What he was about to do was crazy. Probably the most craziest thing that he's ever done, as he felt his heart begin to pound inside his chest wildly. But it had to be done.

He was going to do something that he would never have the courage to do in a million years.

He went up to Ethan and took his hand in his own. Ethan looked up at him in confusion, as Benny stared at him with earnest green eyes and a serious expression on his face. One that he never saw on his best friend before.

Benny took a deep breath before speaking. "Ethan. I have a plan." he began, a bit shaky at first, but he felt his courage building inside the more he went on. "And before you say anything, it's one that you're not going to like, either. In fact, it's probably the most craziest and half thought out idea of mine that I've ever came up with before, but I have to do it. For you, E." explained Benny wholeheartedly, as he felt his eyes getting all misty and teary now from his emotions running high.

Ethan wasn't sure what to think about his best friend's sudden emotional outburst all of a sudden. He wondered just what it is that was on spellmaster's mind at the moment to cause him to act this way.

"Benny, what's gotten into you? What plan?" questioned Ethan concernedly, as he looked up at him feeling a strange emotion inside that he thought he only got whenever he looked at Sarah.

The building shook even more, as more of it came crashing down around them. Benny began to grow really worried now. There wasn't much time left.

"Ethan, listen to me! We don't have much time! I want you to get out of here and run to safety! Go join up with Sarah and Jesse on the outside! Hurry!" demanded Benny urgently in fear.

Ethan shook his head repeatedly, refusing to go, as tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't just leave his best friend here to die!

"Nuh-uh, Benny! Not without you! I can't!" he stated strongly. "You're coming with me! We're getting out of here _together_ , B! Ok?!" he sniffled, desperately pleading for the spellmaster to come with him.

"I can't E! I have to try and contain the blast the best that I can! So, that way it won't be able to hurt any of our fangy friends in town! Plus, no telling what Stern might do with that much power if he actually is able to successfully absorb all of it's power?!" explained Benny, trying to be strong for the one he care's most about in this world. Besides his grandma and dad, of course.

"But you don't even know if you _can_ do it or not, Benny!" cried Ethan desperately to him.

"I have to still try!" replied Benny stubbornly.

"Then..." sobbed Ethan, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "Then I'm staying too!"

"You can't, E. I don't want to see you get hurt." said Benny comfortingly and softly to the seer. He placed a hand on the side of Ethan's face, as he looked him deeply in the eyes lovingly. "You mean too much to me."

When he felt Benny's hand and heard him say that to him, Ethan had felt a sudden strong rush of emotion well up inside of him. It wasn't coming from him, but rather from Benny. It felt like... _love_.

Just then, Ethan suddenly felt a pair of lips touch his own in a sweet, but tender kiss. The kiss had only lasted a couple of minutes before being broken by Benny. Ethan felt his cheeks get heated from the simple kiss. It was a total and utter shock to him, but before he could say thing more about it he heard Benny quickly mutter some words in Latin and felt a wave magic spread throughout his body, as the spell that Benny had just hit him with caused him to fall unconscious suddenly.

Benny felt bad about using the knockout spell on Ethan like that, but he had to do it. He knew that Ethan would never abandon him like that. Even if he had requested him to do so. Benny knew Ethan all too well and so did Ethan with him.

He made sure to catch Ethan's unconscious body in is arms and gently lower him down to the floor. He lovingly stroked Ethan's head as he watched him one last time sleeping peacefully like a cute and adorable little baby, but this time he was able to cradle him in his arms just like he always dreamed of doing, someday.

He never thought that it would have to come to this. For him to finally show Ethan how he truly feels about him, right before having to sacrifice his own life for the love of his life. But he would do it all over again, if it had meant that his beloved Ethan would get to see another day.

Another tremor was felt and Benny was quickly snapped out from the slight dreamy like state he was in after kissing his long time crush and best friend.

He gave Ethan another kiss this time, but on the forehead as he muttered the words of the teleportation spell in Latin and watched as Ethan's body disappear into a sudden burst of light. He smiled knowing that Ethan would be safe, now.

 _"Let's just hope that this time it worked and that Ethan didn't turn out like that goldfish did the first time I tried it. Inside out."_ he thought, slightly worryingly as he frowned and shivered at the memory.

He then stood up again and faced down the hallway that led to Stern with a determine gleam in his eye and bolted down the hall towards the Caller Room.

* * *

When Benny finally reached the room that Stern was in, he saw that Stern was still trying to gain the Lucifractor's power, but was having a hard time trying to complete his task.

 _"This just might work, after all!"_ thought Benny triumphantly, as he darted over to Stern and the magical weapon.

"Not so fast, Stern!" exclaimed Benny bravely to the vice principle. Or rather, EX-vice principle now, he supposed.

"Mr. Weir." snarled Stern bitterly.

"Hey! Save the mister stuff for my Dad, will ya?!" taunted Benny back. "I'm here to stop you and to put end to your dastardly plan!"

Stern just laughed at the spellmaster in training. "Don't make me laugh, Weir! We both know how incompetent of a sorcerer you are!" he laughed amusingly, making Benny frown in hurt at his statement. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a magical orb's power to finish absorbing before I finally destroy all those no good bloodsuckers, including your friends, and take back this town from those wretched filthy creatures! And there's nothing you can do to stop me, either!" replied Stern sinisterly, not to threaten by whatever Benny is going to do.

But that was were he was wrong, thinking that anything Benny might do will only fail like all his other harebrained ideas. Benny knew that the only way to stop Stern is to first stop the Lucifractor.

He stared at it for a moment, starting to get memorized by all it's power again, as it called out to him, but he was able to quickly shake out of it's small hold on him by an image of Ethan's smiling face that suddenly flashed before his eyes, reminding him of what's all at stake here.

Steeling himself and getting a grip, he couldn't believe that he was almost taken over by some dumb magical paperweight so easily, again. He reached out to touch the Lucifractor with at first one hand, but then two as it was very powerful and what he was trying to do was going to take a lot of energy just to pull off.

Benny closed his eyes really tight, as he tried desperately to concentrate all his power onto the purple glowing orb. He was trying to reverse it's power and pull it back into the orb again. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to completely stop it from going off, but he could somehow weaken the blast enough that maybe it wouldn't be strong enough to wipe out every single vampire left in Whitechapel.

Stern tried desperately to keep his hold over it's power and continued to try and absorb it's power still. It was a tug-of-war game now between Stern and Benny, as the Lucifractor's power kept going in and out of the small orb.

"I-I'm...not...going to...let you...win, Stern." grated out Benny determinedly, as he struggled in keeping his hold over the orb's power. "Even if it kills me!" he shouted before putting everything he had into containing the orb's power one last time. He smiled as a tear ran down his face as he thought about Ethan and how he'll never stop loving him.

 _"I'm sorry E. That I'll never get the chance to tell you that..."_ he thought to himself happily, as the building shook even more around him and more debris began to fall.

"I love you." he whispered out loud, smiling.

With that, a blinding purple light erupted from the Lucifractor suddenly, surrounding everything around it and causing the Vampire Council building to finally collapse in on itself competely. A purple wave of light was then sent flying across the entire town.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere up on a hill just outside of Whitechapel's city limits stood Erica, Rory, and Anastasia. A few words were spoken by Erica before being told to wait by Anastasia. When Erica asked for what, her question was soon answered on it's own, as they all witnessed the Lucifrator's explosion spreading throughout the entire town, as it went off. It didn't destroy anything or appear to of caused any damage to the town it seemed, but Anastasia knew otherwise. Of course, the buildings and any humans living there would be untouched and unharmed by it, but as for any vampires living there...well that was a different story.

"That." replied Anastasia afterwards. "It is done." was all Anastasia had to say on the matter.

"Nice explosion!" exclaimed Rory in delight at seeing the explosion, but then he frowned. "Ethan and Benny will be sad if they missed that." he expressed glumly.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Erica and Rory both shared a concerned look with one another before taking off themselves, right after Anastasia did, seeing as they had no choice still due to them still being under the little girl's mind control.

* * *

Back near what remained of the Vampire Council building, Sarah slowly came to as the blast had knocked her out. She felt really weak and groggy, but other than that she was just fine as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ugh...what happened?" she said groggily in slight pain. Her body did hurt a little bit, probably from the explosion's shock waves hitting her. When she looked down at her arms and hands she saw a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises on them. But the odd thing about it was that they didn't seem to be heal as quickly as they should have.

"That's weird?" she stated oddly in confusion. She then decided to slowly get up, having a bit of difficulty in getting her balance a bit.

She almost fell back over, but was then caught by a pair of hands that weren't her own, but looked as equally injured. When she looked over to see who it was that had kept her from falling she scowled. It was Jesse, who was giving her that stupid cocky grin of his that she always did hate.

"Easy, there Sarah. You wouldn't want to injure yourself any further, now would you?" mocked Jesse teasingly.

Sarah yanked her arm, that he was still holding on to, out of his grip and sneered at him. "Thanks! But I think I'll be just fine from here on out." she spat hatefully to him.

Jesse just rolled his eyes at her, as he took a look around the place. There was absolutely nothing left of the old building standing, as chunks and pieces of it laid on the ground in ruins.

Jesse whistled impressingly. "Man! Stern and the Lucifractor sure did a number on the place. Huh?" he commented impressively, but Sarah could tell he was somewhat cocky about it probably even slightly glad that the place was laid to waste after the Council had banished him for his little stunt at the school dance that he pulled earlier this year. As well, as probably for the movie theater incident, too.

Then it hit Sarah. "Oh, my god! Ethan and Benny! There were still in there!" she exclaimed alarmingly in worry. "We have to find them and see if they're ok!" she demanded urgently, as she tried to use her vampire speed to cover more ground quicker.

But when she tried she found that she was too weak to even do that, as her head swam a bit. She placed a hand on her head again, trying to stop the dizziness that was making her head spin.

"What's going on? Why I do feel so weak suddenly?" asked Sarah perplexingly.

Jesse brought a hand up to his chin as he thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure? The Lucifractor should've wiped us out when it exploded. Instead, it seems...it only just severely weaken us, is all. Which is strange...? Something must've happened after we left the geeks behind." theorized Jesse.

Sarah let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, we still need to find them. They could be hurt and may need our help." stated Sarah fearfully, worried if Ethan and Benny had survived the blast or not.

"Then by all means, after you." gestured Jesse smoothly, flashing her a cocky grin.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head as she walked ahead of him to search for Ethan and Benny. She would've hissed and flashed her fangs at him, but why waste the energy to do so? She had much more better things to do other than fall for his little taunts and mind games. She had to see if her friends were ok, first.

* * *

About six hours later after the explosion, someone laying in a hospital bed was slowly coming to as an annoying beeping sound could be heard as they began to wake. They still had their eyes closed, though, but they starting to now flutter open. A bright light slowly poured into their view making them soon regret ever opening them, but once opened everything was at first just a blurred image until eventually it all started to come into better focus, now.

As he stared upward all he could see was just a plain white ceiling. The kind you would see inside a business or school of some sort. His head pounded like a drum suddenly, as he tried to figure out where exactly he was. It didn't take long for him to then realize he was in the hospital after putting two and two together with the annoying beeping and the fact that his entire body hurt like hell, slightly.

When he looked over he saw an IV bag hanging on it's little stand thing with the tube leading back to his arm. Behind it was a heart monitor measuring his pulse, the source of the annoying beeping sound.

He groggily groaned as he tried to sit up a little. "Can somebody _please_ turn that thing off? It's driving me _CRAZY_." they moaned annoyedly, but meant it as a light joke. Although, he really did wish someone would turn the blasted thing off, though. He knew that they wouldn't turn the thing off because it was hospital policy to have it on when you were in such bad shape as he was.

He studied himself and saw that his left arm was in a cast and parts of his body heavily bandaged, as well. His sides hurt like hell with every slight bit of movement he took.

"Yeah, well...next time don't be playing the role of hero, then, B." came a familiar voice mockingly, as they entered the room followed by three others, as well.

The person in the hospital bed smiled seeing their familiar faces.

"Ethan." moaned the teen in the bed happily, glad to see his handsome face again. "I guess this means that I'm not dead, yet, huh?" they joked amusingly. "Either that or this is heaven. Either way, I'm happy with both!" they added jokingly, smiling.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Ethan quickly rushed over to them and gave them a hug, careful not to hurt them anymore than they already are. This caught the other person slightly off guard, but they then accepted the very much welcomed hug happily.

"I was...so worried, Benny!" sobbed Ethan, still in the hug. "I thought I had lost you!" he cried.

Benny smiled fondly as he continued to hug the seer, as he gently rubbed Ethan's back with his good hand. He took pleasure in getting to be able to embrace the small teen like this again, as he took a deep breath to breathe in his wonderful scent. They stayed like that for a second longer until it started to hurt a little for the beaten up spellmaster in bed.

"Uh...E? As much as I'm enjoying the hug right now, its...kind a starting to hurt a little, now." implied Benny subtly, but with a slight bit of pain behind his words.

Ethan quickly ended the hug and backed up some, but then he frowned unhappily at the spellmaster and proceeded to punch him in his good arm. Erica, Sarah, and Rory all flinched at the gesture, feeling somewhat sorry for the spellmaster.

"Ow!" cried out Benny painfully, rubbing his upper arm with his casted one. "What was that for?!" he asked. "Are you trying to break my other arm, too or something?!"

"That was for being a complete jerk and using the knockout spell on me at the last minute just so you can go off and play superhero by sacrificing your own life just to stop Stern! You idiot!" scolded Ethan angrily at him.

Benny looked down shamefully then. "Sorry, E. I just didn't want you to get hurt is all. Somebody had to stop Stern from destroying the entire vampire population, plus no telling what else he might do with that kind of power." he explained ruefully.

"Speaking of Stern...whatever happened to him, anyways? And...how did I end up here, to begin with? I thought I was for sure a goner when that thing went off." he soon asked, looking back up at Ethan confusingly.

"Well...when me and Jesse came to, we were both really weak and couldn't use any of our vampire powers. He figured that something must've went wrong when Stern was trying to take the Lucifractor's power, which allowed us to survive when it went off." explained Sarah, starting the explanation of what happened after the explosion.

Then Ethan took over, as he gently grabbed ahold of Benny's hand. "They then went looking for us to see if we had survived. That's when they found me practically unscathed just laying there on the ground unconscious a little ways away from the rubble. Which, by they way, I'm very grateful for not ending up like that goldfish did the last time you attempted to teleport a living thing." he started, saying that last part with a bit of graditute and sarcism in his tone.

Benny ducked his head a bit and blushed, feeling somewhat bashful about it. He was also very grateful that the spell had worked properly this around, as well.

"Not too long after that, I started to come around. I told them what all I knew happened or at least could remember. About your idiotic plan to stop Stern by trying to reverse the Lucifractor's power being drawn out by pulling it back in." he explained, looking over at Benny sullenly.

He remembered that part, as the events of what happened in the Council's Caller room with Stern and the Lucifractor caming back to him now. " _Aaah_! _Yes_! I recall that part happening now." nodded Benny calmly in realization, as he recalled what happened. "And judging by the looks of it, I guess it worked then, huh?" he stated knowingly, looking up at Sarah. She just smiled at him.

"After we found Ethan, he heavily insisted on us finding you. He was really worried for you, you know." she stated fondly with a smile, making Ethan blush. Benny chuckled. "Anyways, after about 20 minutes of searching we finally found you laying unconscious under some rubble barely alive." continued Sarah, frowning at the memory of seeing him so badly injured looking when they found him. Luckily it only looked more worse off than it actually was. "Me and Jesse tried to lift the heavy piece of debris that was over you off, but sadly our vampire strength had still yet to return to us at the moment." she confessed sorrowfully.

"Lucky, for us that's when Erica and Rory then showed up." replied Ethan, jumping in. He glanced back at the two blondes and smiled gratefully at them. "They weren't effected by the Lucifractor's blast like most of the other vampires still in town were. So, they were able to lift the piece of building off of you so that we could get to you."

When Benny looked over at the two blonde vamps, Erica only shrugged as if it was no big deal while Rory, on the other hand, simply wore a big and proud shit-face grin on his face at the deed. Benny smiled back at the two before then getting a really confused and baffled expression on his face.

"But...where did you two go in the first place? I thought you had left with the rest of the Vampire Council?" he asked them.

"That little _witch_ Anastasia, had put me and dummy here in a trance. Forcing us to go with her against our will." explained Erica, spitefully.

Rory eagerly nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah! We would've totally came and helped you dudes sooner if it wasn't for her!" he added angrily.

"She made us her personal escorts-slash-bodyguards while she fled to the outskirts of town. Once we finally reached the town's border and were safely far enough away from the blast radius, she made us wait for like 5 minutes for the blast to happen. Then after that she had us continue to follow her until she was able to rejoin with the rest of the surviving council members. After that she finally let us go. So, we quickly hurried back here to help." explained Erica simply.

"That's when we found Ethan, Sarah, and Jesse searching for you!" blurted out Rory, adding in his two cents, as well.

"And...who exactly _did_ find me, anyways?" asked Benny reluctantly, fearing the answer a little. He just hoped it wasn't Jesse.

"Erica." shrugged Rory nonchalantly, flashing him a big cheesy smile.

Benny's face slightly paled. "E-Erica was the one how found me?" he stuttered nervously in astonishment, as he turned his head to look at her.

Erica stood there with a cocky grin on her face. "Of course! Who else likes your blood so much that they remember how _delicous_ it tasted after that time you had lied to me and Sarah about it being a energy potion when that little mole brat demon showed up to drag every kid in town to the underworld?" she replied cockingly, still grinning at him, but with her fangs slightly out.

Benny lightly shuddered in fear at her and gulped. Of course, it had to be Erica who was the one to find him first. "Y-You didn't...you know, did you?" he asked fearfully to the blonde vampire.

Erica rolled her eyes. "If you mean, did I drink from you while you were laying there helpless and practically dead, then the answer is no. I didn't." she said flatly, glaring at him unamused. "As soon as I tracked the source the of your blood's smell back to your location, I immediately contacted the others."

Benny sighed in relief. He suppose he should be thankful that it wasn't Jesse who was the one to find him, like he originally feared. No telling what that jerk might've done if had been the one to find him first. Probably, suck him dry or something while he's down and can't defend himself. That way, in the future he wouldn't have to worry about Benny trying to stop him from his latest evil scheme. Instead, he'd just have one nerd to worry about, then.

"Ok. So, what happened next after you brought me here? Surely, the explosion had to of been noticed by everyone in town?" wondered Benny, waiting to hear the rest.

"They did. There were reports all over town of random people suddenly just collapsing and falling unconscious for awhile, only to wake back up to find themselves really weak and groggy for awhile. Of course, we all know that they probably had to be vampires, is way they had suddenly blacked out like that." informed Sarah. "I think they blamed the explosion on a gas leak? And the random people falling unconscious and weak as just some...rare and minor 24 hour cold type of a thing." she replied thoughtfully, thinking about it before finally shrugging and giving up.

"What about Jesse? I don't see his dumb and stupid face anywhere around here?" asked Benny. "Don't tell me he's downstairs raiding the blood bank part of the hospital or something, is he?" he joked with a light chuckle.

Sarah laughed. "Nah! Nothing like that." she giggled. "After we got you here and admitted, he decided not to stick around. Saying something about using the Lucifractor incident and helping save the vampire race from certain doom, as leverage to get back into the Council's good graces again while they're busy assessing the damage done by the Lucifractor. Or whatever." she explained, saying the last part sarcastically, not really caring about what Jesse's up to now as long as it's not something bad.

"And Stern? What about him? Did he survive the blast, too?" asked Benny curiously, wanting to know if they still had their evil vice principle to worry about or not.

Ethan shook his head remorsefully. "No. He didn't." answered Ethan sadly, giving Benny's hand a light squeeze when he saw his sullen look when he said that. "Your grandma thinks that because he tried to absorb the Lucifractor's power that his power was also now linked to it. And when you tried to reverse it's power back into it's vessel, not only where you pulling it's power back into it, but also Stern's, as well." he explained ruefully. "Between what was released and what was absorbed back into the orb...Stern's body just couldn't handle the stress of it anymore and so...he died."

"I see."replied Benny sadly, feeling kind a bad about what happened to Stern. A small bit of silence then fell over the room before he spoke again. "At least, now we can rest easy knowing that the town is safe, yet again. Eh, guys?" he lightly joked awkwardly.

Everyone smiled a little at his joke, except for Ethan who slapped him in the arm again. Benny flinched and yelped out as he absentmindedly rubbed where Ethan had hit at again.

"Yeah! Almost at the cost your own life! You jackass!" retorted Ethan harshly to him, agitatedly.

"I really wish you'd stop hitting me, E. Before you break my other arm." joked Benny, still rubbing his arm.

"I'm being serious here, Benny!" yelled Ethan at him in frustration, making Benny flinch at his tone.

"Sorry." mumbled Benny softly, ducking his head down some.

"What were you thinking?! I mean, first you spill your heart out to me and then you go and kiss me, only to use the knockout spell right afterwards and then teleport me to safety!" demanded Ethan in a mix of anger and frustration. "You're lucky you even survived the blast in the first place with nothing more than a broken arm, a few minor scratches, some bruising, a couple of stitches, and a few bruised ribs!" he concluded gruffly.

Benny rubbed the back the of his head nervously, as a blush formed. Then his eyes went wide once he realized what Ethan had just said out loud to him with Erica, Sarah, and Rory still in the room.

"Look, guys! About what E had just said...the kiss and all! I can explain!" he said frantically, feeling a bit worried about what his friends might think about him kissing his best friend. He felt so embarrassed about it.

Sarah held a hand up and shook her head, smiling at him. "It's alright, Benny. Ethan already told us about the kiss when he explained everything to us about what happened after me and Jesse had left." she declared honestly.

Benny sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face at her before slowly turning his head back to Ethan with his mouth still agaped in shock. "H-he did?" stuttered Benny, embarrassingly.

Ethan nodded shyly with a small blush of his own to Benny's response. Sarah giggled.

"It's clear that you two have some talking to do, so I think we'll just leave you to it, now." she said amusingly, winking at the two knowingly. Both boys blushed even darker. "Besides, we need to stop by your place, anyways, Benny." added Sarah.

Benny tilted his head to the side slightly like a curious puppy would. "For what?" he then asked.

"Just to fill her in on your progress and how you're doing, now." answered Sarah simply. "And before you ask, yes she's been here to see you. She just had to run home real quick to grab a few things first. Like some clothes and some small amenities for you is all since you'll _obviously_ be staying a few nights here. Also, I believe she said she might have a healing potion that might help speed up your recovery a bit, so you wouldn't have to stay as long, too. Since you sort a hate hospitals." she explained further.

She was right. He hated being in hopsitals. Ever since that day his mom fell ill when he was younger and had to be admitted into the hospital, where she later died a few months later. Seeing the life slowly fade away from her like that at a really young age had emotionally and psychologically scared him for life, he supposed. He'd still set foot in one if somebody really close to him was badly injured and had to be here, but he would never stay for too long as he felt really uncomfortable being there. He also would hardly visit them, as well because of the discomfort of it all.

But now, he's the one stuck in a hospital bed, which was even worse he suppose. Knowing that he'll hardly get any rest now with nurses always coming in to check his vitals and to see if he was still breathing or not. Not to mention all the poking and prodding from them and the doctor all the time. Benny Weir _needs_ his beauty sleep, damn it!

The three vampires soon left, after that. Just leaving the seer and the badly injured spellmaster, alone to talk.

"Man!" exclaimed Benny suddenly with a grimace. "If Grandma plans on having me drink her nasty healing tonic so I can get out of her quicker, then I think I prefer just to sit here and heal on my own the old fashion way. Am I right?" he joked lightly. "At least, I'll have some hot nurses taking care me." he added jokingly, with a small laugh to lighten the mood.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him. "You and I both know that you aren't so easily turned on by girls, like you may think, Benny." retorted Ethan. "Especially, after that kiss you gave me." he stared at Benny seriously, but also cracked a small smile his way, too.

Benny smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...you caught me, E. I'm not as straight as I pretend to be. Huh?" he admitted, blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ethan, looking at him with earnest brown eyes.

Benny just shrugged his one good shoulder. "I guess...I was just afraid. Afraid of how you'd might react if I did tell you. I didn't want you to see me in a different way. Especially, if I had told you that I had a small crush...ok, maybe not _that_ small, of crush on you, E." he confessed shamefully.

"Benny...I would never think of you any differently. You're my best friend and have been ever since we were like six." reassured Ethan comfortingly, with a smile. "Trust when I say that after this long of putting up with your crazy antics and still wanting to be your friend, you're pretty much stuck with me. I haven't left you then and I'm not leaving now." he added genuinely.

Benny smiled at his words, feeling better now knowing how Ethan feels about his sexuality. But Ethan still didn't say how he felt about him liking him as more than just friends. "What about me having a crushing on you? Are you ok with that?" he asked meekly.

Ethan's answer had caught him off guard suddenly, as Benny's eyes grew wide with astonishment at his best friend's reply to his question. Ethan was kissing him! Instead, of using his words, Ethan just decided to use his actions and just go in for a kiss to answer Benny's question.

Benny's mind briefly shut down during that kiss, not knowing what to think at the moment as he couldn't think clearly. But soon he let just every muddled up thought in his mind go and relaxed into the kiss with his eyes closed, kissing Ethan back and enjoying the moment once again of their lips touching. Something he thought earlier today after the first one they had shared together, would never happen again.

When the kiss ended, both were panting slightly out of breath due to the length of the kiss. Both boys cheeks were flushed, as Ethan looked away shyly from the spellmaster feeling a bit embarrassed for his bold action.

Benny just laid there staring at him in confusion. "So..." he began, not finishing the thought.

Ethan knew, though, exactly what he was going to say and just nodded his head 'yes' in response.

"When?" asked Benny shockingly. "I-I mean, last I knew you had a thing for Sarah, not me?" he added dumbfoundly in disbelief.

"After the first kiss, in the Vampire Council building when it was falling apart." confessed Ethan bashfully with a blush, fidgeting around a bit with his hands nervously. "After that was when it had all clicked for me. With all the weird and awkward moments we both shared together in the past. Like the cuddling in the cage thing after the effects of that love potion wore off. Or when we dressed up like cheerleaders to infiltrate the team when we thought Erica was after the head cheerleader's blood, as well as the entire student body's souls, but it turned out to be Stephanie who was after their souls, instead." he explained some more.

"Even during the not-so awkward moments, I still wound up feeling something in the slightest, one way or another. Like when you were trying to impress Della by bring her dead dog back to life again. Or whenever I saw you flirt with any of the girls at school. I always got a bit jealous and hurt by it a little, but I never really paid much attention to it though and only ended up just ignoring it, instead." explained Ethan shamefully.

Benny sat there in shock. He never once guessed that Ethan felt that way about him after all this time, like that. Maybe he should've came out to him sooner? Then maybe they could've just avoided all this hidden and awkward tension between each other they've been suffering through alone, for so long now.

He looked down sadly. "I...never knew." spoke Benny forlorningly. "But...what about you and Sarah? I thought all this time, that you had a major crush on her?" he asked, looking up at the seer curiously.

"I thought so, too, but...I guess it wasn't as big of a crush as I had thought it was." answered Ethan.

"So, you were lying to yourself?" asked Benny, raising a curious brow.

Ethan shook his head 'no'. "Not entirely. I really did have a crush on her, but...I guess what I felt for you was stronger than what I felt about her. I just never really saw or realized it until I thought I was going to lose you. That's when it all hit me at once and that what I had thought I had felt for Sarah was probably more of a cover story about who I really want to be with deep down inside. Which is you, Benny." he confessed honestly.

"After we brought you here, me and her talked it out and she's ok with just being friends. In fact, she's actually being kind a supportive about it all, really." explained Ethan, as he gave him a weak smile.

Benny didn't know what to say, as he sat there and blinked a few times before finally making his move. He lurched forward (the best that he could) to press his lips against the seer's. Of course, it did hurt a bit when he did this, but Benny didn't care because feeling his lips on Ethan's suddenly made everything all better somehow.

"I'm so happy that I didn't make a fool of myself back there when I thought I was gonna die." stated Benny in relief after the kiss. He was smiling at the seer, happy to finally know the truth about everything.

Ethan giggled at his comment. "I'm just glad that you didn't. Now I won't have to live with the guilt of never getting the chance to tell you all of this." joked Ethan playfully, smirking. "Just...promise me next time you won't do anything stupid or rash like that again? You know...sacrificing your life for something so stupid just to be the hero." requested Ethan hesitantly, as he frowned in worry.

"I'm not sure that I can keep a promise like that, E." replied Benny frowning too, but then smiled a cocky grin. "Because making sacrifices for the ones you love is so totally worth it in the end. I'll do anything if it means that you're safe." he added sincerely. "Plus, the hero always get's the girl in the end. Or in this case..." shrugged Benny nonchalantly, before grinning as he slowly leaned back in for another kiss with the seer. "The guy." he finished, after ending it.

Both smiled lovingly at one another, happy to still have each other in their lives and to finally have all these unresolved feelings...resolved.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this short! :D**

 **What did you think? Think Benny made the right choice in the end or not? ;D Lol!**

 **Love is a strong force to ignore. Am I right? It'll even make you want to give your life to protect what you love most in this world. And I'm not talking about material objects, either. But rather people, instead.**

 **Who all thought Benny actually did die in that blast?**

 **This would've been the perfect ending episode for the actual show. Wouldn't you agree? :P**

 **Until next time, I'll being see you all around in the short! Bye! :D**


	7. A Spirit That Can't Be Broken

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this short here is inspired by the animated movie, Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron. So, for those who've seen the movie, you'll know exactly which part of the movie this short is inspired from. :)**

 **As you know, all the shorts are suppose to be Bethan, but in this one you'll also see a bit of Bane (Benny/Jane), as well. *giggle* But it's strictly friendship related and not romantic. The romantic pairing is still Bethan, though. Lol! ;)**

 **So, do enjoy and I hope you all like it! :)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **k99y03- Thanks for adding this story to your follow and favorites lists! :D**

 **nerdswillruletheworld- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! And thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list, too! :)**

 **SarahLeah743- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! As well, as adding my stories/one-shots, Benny's Birthday Surprise and Benny's Gotta Secret To Tell, to that list too! I'm glad you liked them! :D And thank you for also adding me to your favorite authors list! :)**

 **FanFictionAddict13- Thanks for adding this story to your follow and favorite lists!**

 **Bye Felicia- Lol! I'm glad you such had faith in Benny not winding up dead after the explosion. Lol! But hey! There's nothing like a little of near-death-experience to give you that little push that you need to tell someone how you feel about them! Am I right?! Lol! But I'm with you on that one. I don't think everybody just died and the entire town got wiped out from the Lucifractor explosion, like everyone says. Because that would just suck and make for an even more crappier ending for the show! Anyways, thanks for the review! I appreciate it! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Uh...I'm sorry? *looks at you uncertain like and then moves in to give you a hug* There! There, fanfic buddy! Everything is alright! *rubs and then pats your back sympathetically* See! Benny's not dead and all is right in the world again. Plus, he's got Ethan as a boyfriend now, so all's well that ends well. :) Awe! *blushes* Thanks fanfic buddy! :D *gives you a big hug* I think it would've been an awesome ending for the show, too! Or at least...beginning to a season 3, if there would've been one, that is! Lol! ;P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Awe! *blushes* Thanks! I'm glad you loved it so much! :D It so would've been the perfect ending in my opinion if they ever did decide to take it in a Bethan direction rather than an Etharah one, if they ever did a season 3. Or at the very least, a 2nd movie. My life would be complete then. Lol! :P**

 **Kessapearl- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite and follow lists!**

 **mistinside- Thanks for adding this story to your follow and favorite lists!**

 **Alexander Old- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I also don't own the movie, Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron, either. What I do own is this story, it's plot (sort a), and any unknown characters (or OCs) that may appear.**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #6: A Spirit That Can't Be Broken_

Up on a hilltop, watching as the clouds passed them by were two teenage boys. One a bit more taller than the other with green eyes and brown messy hair. The other was shorter with brown eyes and also brown messy hair, but just slightly longer than his companion's was. The taller teen's name was Benny, while the shorter one was Ethan.

The two had lived very different lives before they first met. Ethan had grew up in a little village with his little sister, Jane and their parents. Everybody in the village was always so welcoming and kind to each other. They all looked after one another like a family. The village was a place of peace and shelter from the more richer noblemen that ruled the land, as well as the king himself. Many of the people who lived in the village were refugees from slavery camps that were used to house those who were sold for slavery to the more wealthy people. The people in Ethan's village didn't believe in the need for money, as they all worked together in harmony with one another and would often share. Greed was not an issue here unlike in most of the bigger towns or cities. Although, everyone did live in harmony here they still had weapons and warriors who would defend their little village from those who sought them out in order to capture and force them into a life of slavery.

Benny, on the other hand, had grew up without knowing all of that. He grew up alone without human contact, as he had lost both of his parents when he was just a little kid when they tried to flee from some of the soldiers from a slavery camp. They told him to run and not look back while they stayed to fight off the soldiers to buy him time. At first he didn't want to go, but did reluctantly. When he was quite a good distance away, he heard two gunshots ring out and he knew that his parents were no more as they were out numbered. He kept running after that with tears in his eyes over the death of his parents, never looking back. He ran and ran until his little legs could take him no more, as he collapsed. He was alone. Lost and hungry in the woods with no one to turn too. His trust of people broken and weary after witnessing just how cruel people can be to one another without thought at times.

Eventually, little Benny learned how to survive on his own. By crafting tools needed for survival out of sticks and rocks. He learned how to live off the land and what nature had provided him with, all on his own. It was hard at first, but he quickly got use to his new way of living. He even found himself enjoying living on his own like this, after awhile. Enjoying the freedom without having to rely on others and enjoying the nature around him, as well. In his mind, he didn't need anybody. That is...until he met Ethan after being caught by soldiers from a slavery camp.

* * *

Benny was headstrong and refused to let them break him by showing off and making a fool out of the head soldier in the camp, who liked to show off to his men how great he is. Ethan laughed at the sight, enjoying the show as he watched from by the stable all tied up after being caught himself. Hearing the laughter attracted Benny's attention to him and when their eyes met, they both felt something flutter inside them. It was love at first sight.

After a bit more of humiliating the captain of the camp, the captain had enough and instead was going to shoot Benny for making a fool of him like that in front of his men. Knowing what the captain was going to do, Ethan's eyes went wide with worry. Right as the captain was about to pull the trigger after shoving Benny to the ground, Ethan broke free from his confines after discreetly rubbing the ropes (that bound him to the wooden pole) on a nail that was sticking out to cut them. Once free, he ran over to the captain and grabbed his hand forcing him to point it upward right when it went off, thus shooting the sky instead. He then elbowed the guy in the face and took his gun from him, proceeding to hit the guy over the head with the gun and knocking him out cold. When he saw the other men about to come after him, Ethan than shot the lock off the stable from where he was at with accuracy. The shot spooked the horses and caused them bust out of the stable and take off running. Surprised, the soldiers tried to corral them and keep the horses from leaving. While they were currently occupied with the stampeding horses, Ethan and Benny took this opportunity to make their getaway.

While walking Ethan back to where his village was, they laughed at the ordeal. They then exchanged names and started to get to know one another. Benny had told Ethan that he thought that was the most coolest thing he ever saw in his life before, when Ethan took out the captain and then he shot the lock off the horse stables, causing a stampede with the guy's own gun. Ethan chuckled and then told him how he thought how funny it was of him humiliating the captain like that and how brave and bold it was, too.

When they finally reached the outskirt of the village, Benny was a bit sad that he had to say goodbye to his new friend. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel lonely anymore and had actually enjoyed having human company around. But he still didn't trust being around a group of people that much. He loved his life of freedom, on his own without rules and society to tell him what to do. When he told Ethan this, after he was wondering why he wouldn't come with him into the village, Ethan understood his reasoning behind his reluctancy after hearing his story of how he came to live in the wilderness on his own. But Ethan was persistent and wanted to show Benny that it's ok to trust people again and that not all people are bad. That living in a society is a great way of life and that here everybody treats everybody with kindness and respect. That everyone is an equal here, including their chief. Though he may be in charge of the villagers living here, he too is treated just like everyone else in the village.

After much convincing, Benny reluctantly agreed to living a life with other people around, but only just for a few days, though. Ethan was happy to hear that and offered him a place to stay with his family, who kindly accepted Benny into their home with welcoming arms.

During the first night there, Benny noticed how much his family had loved Ethan and how much he loves them, as well. It made Benny's heart swell with happiness to see such a close and loving family living together. Something Benny he himself never had. At least...not after his parents death, that is.

Over the course of the next 4 days, Ethan and Benny had begun to grow more closer together themselves, while Ethan showed Benny his way of life. But Benny's heart still ached and yearned for that life of freedom on his own out in the wilderness. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed living the village life, but...his place was out there. Living free without rules to follow or having to rely on others. It was the life he grew up knowing and loved so much. He couldn't just give all that up for a life of domestication. Can he? No. He can't. He wanted to be back out there again. The village life was nice and all, but it didn't compare to living in the wild on your own. Just surviving off the land and your own skills without the aid of others. Their way of living off the land was different from his. He didn't farm or build shelters for himself out of animal skins. Nor did he make other things out of animal skins like blankets, shoes, or pillows. He didn't have to worry about going to the bathroom in a designated place designed for it, either! He could just go where ever he wanted to!

He didn't ride horses to get around or to help with labor, either. In fact, he didn't need to worry about even working and having to contribute to a society at all. He just lived liked any other animal would. On their own using the skills they developed while growing up. Maybe with an exception, since unlike animals he did have fingers and opposable thumbs to work with, which allowed him to do things that animals couldn't. Like build traps to capture food or to start fires to keep warm at night.

But while he may miss all of this, there was only one thing keeping him here in the village. Ethan. He knew that if he had left, he would miss him greatly because he had fallen in love with him. Benny hated this. Having to make a decision between the life he loves or the person he loves, instead.

* * *

So, here was now, as he stared up at the clouds and a cool relaxing breeze blew by across his face. Benny closed his eyes imagining what life would be like if maybe Ethan had come with him to life in the valley with him. Just the two of them living out in the wilderness without other humans around. Living the life he's known for so long now. Benny sighed in delight at the idea. He wanted to show Ethan his way of living, now. It was only fair, wasn't it? After spending a few days living Ethan's way of life in a village. It was his turn now to experience Benny's way of living in the wild on his own without all that came with living in a village. So, Benny decided to ask him.

"Hey, Ethan?" he said absently to the teen laying next to him.

"Yeah, Benny?" replied Ethan, continuing to look up at the sky without a care in the world.

"What would you say about...leaving this place? And going to start a place of our own, without all the rules of human society to weigh us down with?" asked Benny.

Ethan blinked a few times in confusion, as he then sat up to look at Benny with a confused look on his face. "What?" he said perplexingly, as if he heard him wrong.

Benny sighed, then he too sat up to face the shorter teen next to him. "I've been thinking." he began, looking down sullenly. "Living here with you is nice and all, but..." he trailed for a second before looking up out over the horizon with a forlorn look on his face. "It's just not my thing, E. My place is out there. Living free from life's human rules. Sleeping under the stars on those pretty nights. Seeing nature blossom and prosper with life everyday. Not having to be assigned chores or jobs to do that make me feel as if I'm responsible for everyone else. Not having to rely on others just to get by. I miss being free, Ethan. So...I think it's time that I finally take my leave from this place and return to what I've known my entire life." explained Benny whole heartedly. He looked back over to see Ethan sitting there with a sad look on his face.

"I see." was all Ethan said. He then looked up when he felt a hand being placed over his own to see a pair of earnest green eyes staring back.

"Ethan, I want you to come with me. _Please_. My spirit may be to live out there, but my heart belongs to you. You've shown me your world and I really do appreciate it, but now...let me show you _mine_ in return. I just know you'll love it as much as I do, if you just give it a chance." pleaded Benny in a sincere and earnest tone.

Ethan was surprised by this. He didn't know what to think. Sure his heart might also belong to Benny, but...his place was _here_. With his people. With his _family_. He just couldn't leave and abandon them like that. Could he? But at the same time...he also loved Benny and wanted to be with him, too, but...Benny had wanted to return back to the life he was so use to living to before being captured and brought in by those slave camp soldiers and then had escaped to here. Ethan knew that Benny was always a free spirit and would eventually want to leave. Deep down he had hoped that _maybe_ after getting a taste of what it felt like to live with other humans again that he would want to stay...for good.

"Benny...I...I can't." spoke Ethan sullenly.

"But why?" asked Benny.

"Just as your place might be out there in the world, mine is here. In the village, with my family. They need me Benny. I can't just leave and abandon them all of a sudden. I love you. I really do. And I want to be with you, but...what would my family think if I was to just suddenly wanted to leave them? How would _they_ feel about it? It would...break their hearts. Especially, Jane's. You know how close me and her are, as siblings and...I just can't do that to her. I can't hurt my little sister like that. I'm sorry, Benny. I hope you can understand." explained Ethan whole heartedly, as he expressed his feelings and concerns to Benny about going with him.

Benny could tell that Ethan was scared that he'd probably wouldn't understand, but the truth was that he did understand he's reasoning of why he wanted to stay in the village. The village was the life that Ethan had grown accustom to living to ever since he was a child, himself. And he's seen the strong bond that he and his little sister had shared first hand. How he always looked out for her, no matter what. So, he understood Ethan's decision, even though it might've pained him to accept it in the end. Benny wasn't gonna lie, his heart ached a bit at the decision, too, but he wasn't about to force Ethan into leaving with him if he didn't want to go.

Benny gave Ethan a small sympathetic smile. "I...understand, Ethan." he nodded sincerely at the teen, earning a small smile from Ethan, as well.

They sat there in silence together enjoying the peace and quiet, as they stared into each others eyes lovingly. A cool breeze blew by, sweeping across their faces as it gently blew through their hair. They both slowly leaned in for what was suppose to be a soft and tender kiss, but was rudely interrupted by the sounds of nearby gun fire and screaming before their lips could even meet.

Immediately drawing back from the almost kiss, Ethan stood up quickly in alarm. Benny doing the same as well, after Ethan. Ethan knew the direction that the violent sounds had came from and quickly raced over to the other side of the hill to gaze out towards the village's direction.

He stood there in shock with a look of horror and fear spread across his face at what he saw, as Benny came up behind him to see the same thing.

The entire village was in ruins and was on fire in some places, as more gunshots and yelling could be heard. There was black smoke billowing up towards the sky from the small fires that where lit. People everywhere were running around and screaming for their lives, as they were under attack by the slave camp soldiers. They had found their peaceful little village and where now raiding it. Some of the men from the village had taken up arms to defend and fight off the soldiers so that others could escape to safety, but it was hard when their weapons were all made of wood and stone that had to be used up close, while the soldiers where made from metal and could be used from a distance.

"The village!" cried out Ethan in worry, before gasping loudly. "My family! Jane!" he shouted in fear, as he took off running down the hill and towards the village.

"Ethan! Wait!" called out Benny to Ethan, reaching out to no avail. He knew that Ethan was worried about his family and wanted to help protect them, but he was also worried about Ethan more. He didn't want him to die! So, he ran off after him.

* * *

As best as he could, Benny tried to keep up with Ethan, but he was just too fast and it was hard for him to keep track of Ethan amongst all the chaos and smoke that was happening once they reached the village.

He searched around desperately trying to find where Ethan went, but no luck. Until he heard a small scream that he knew was Jane's. He ran in the direction that he heard it coming from, which was by the edge of the river that ran near the village.

Benny stopped just atop a small little hill, as he looked down to see Ethan standing in front of his sister protectively with a large stick in hand. Jane hid behind her big brother in fear, as she clung to his shirt as a safety blanket. Benny couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, seeing that he was alright. But it soon fell to worry as he realized that Ethan was trying to protect Jane from one of the camp soldiers that had them both corned at the river's edge with nowhere to go. The soldier had a gun pointed at them and Benny knew that they were in danger as a stick is no match for a gun.

Fearful for their sake, he quickly ran down the hill towards the soldier and then shoved him down using the momentum of the hill to add a bit more force to the push. The soldier fell down, but not before the gun when off.

However, the shot had startled Jane enough to take a step back, but she had lost her footing along the edge as it had gave out from underneath her and she fell into the river. As she fell though, so did Ethan as she still had a hold of his shirt. Resulting in both of them tumbling into the river together.

Benny's eyes grew wide in fear at the scene, as he ran to help them. He stopped short of the river's edge as he looked into the worried filled eyes of Jane, who had manage to swim to a large rock to hang onto to keep from being swept away by the river.

"Benny!" she shouted desperately to him. "You have to save Ethan! He can't swim!" she pleaded.

"What about you?" he asked worriedly, but in truth he was more worried about Ethan, though. "I'll be fine! Truth me! Just save my brother!" reassured Jane. "Now, go!" she command urgently.

Benny gave a quick nod as he didn't hesitate on the matter and took off running along the river's bank. As he ran he tried to find Ethan. Ethan soon popped up out of the water, splashing and flailing about as he desperately tried to keep his head above water.

"Benny! Help!" called out Ethan anxiously, as he struggled in the current, trying to keep afloat.

Benny could tell that Ethan couldn't keep it up for much longer from all the splashing and struggling he did just to try to swim in the water while keeping his head up for air. He had to do something and fast!

"Hold on, Ethan! I'll save you!" shouted Benny back, as he surveyed the land further ahead of him.

He then saw were a huge boulder with a flat top came sticking out of the side of the ground over the river a good ways. Benny ran on ahead of where Ethan was, in hopes of making it to the rock in time to jump in before Ethan could pass it. It was the only place safe enough for him to jump in at, since he would land more in the deeper part of the water due to how far out the rock was sticking.

As soon as he made it to the rock, Benny leapt into the water with all his might. Thankful that he landed in the deeper water without bashing his head in on hidden underwater rocks and branches. When he came up for air, he frantically looked around for Ethan, who had just so happened to come floating down right by him. Benny got a bit worried when he saw Ethan stop moving and had sunk below the water's surface. He swam over to where he last saw him and then dove down after him.

When he had surfaced again after awhile, he had taken a big breath to regain air in his lungs, again. When he had came up this time he had Ethan with him, with Ethan's arm draped around his shoulders. He was glad that he was strong enough to be able to keep both of them afloat for now.

"Come on, E! Stay with me!" encouraged Benny concernedly, to an unconscious Ethan.

When he looked over at Ethan, as he tried to keep them up top of the water, he saw Ethan open his eyes a little to give him a weak and tired smile. Benny smiled, happy to see that he was still with him and alright, but when Benny tried to swim them both to safety he found that he had a hard time swimming in the direction he wanted to go. Though the river did get a bit more shallower so that his feet could just touch the bottom, it was still too deep for him to get a good footing on the river's bed. He tried with all his might to try and get them to safety, but the current was just too strong for him.

As he desperately tried to swim against the current, he looked back real quick and saw that there was a waterfall. Scared, he tried even harder to swim against the current and to safety to prevent them from going over, but he was no match for the river's strong pull and they both went over the waterfall.

* * *

Minutes later, after going over the waterfall, Benny surfaced at the bottom of the fall gasping for air. He was lucky that the fall didn't knock him unconscious and really thankful for the fact that he had survived the waterfall itself, too. He swam over to a nearby tree log that was halfway underwater and halfway out of the water, so that he could rest for bit and finish catching his breath.

While resting once he reached the log, he then remembered that he wasn't alone when he went over the waterfall. He anxiously looked around for any signs of Ethan. It didn't take him long to spot the boy laying still on the shore unconscious it seems. Worried, Benny quickly swam to shore and over towards Ethan.

"Ethan?" said Benny worriedly, as he gingerly shook Ethan's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Ethan, come on! Open your eyes for me!" he pleaded desperately. When he stroked Ethan's wet hair from his eyes, Ethan's eyes slowly started to flutter open. Ethan looked up at Benny with a weak smile, which made Benny smile too seeing him awake. But then Ethan's smile soon fell into more of a painful grimace, as Ethan felt a sharp pain shoot throughout his side. Benny's smile also fell, after seeing Ethan's pain filled expression, into a concerned frown. He realized that Ethan must've been badly hurt somewhere.

When he scanned Ethan's body for injury he found a bullet wound on his side that was bleeding. When Benny had tried to redirect the soldier's shot earlier away from Ethan he must've not changed it's direction in time, enough to completely miss Ethan when it went off. Luckily, though it didn't hit anything in his body that would have been an instant death for him, like a major organ.

Benny suddenly grew really worried for Ethan when he saw it. He knew that Ethan needed to be treated to get the bullet out now or else, but he had no medical supplies whatsoever to treat it or at least stop the bleeding. And he had no idea of how far the village was from here or if anybody had even survived the raid or not. Benny had no idea what to do and Ethan's outcome looked bleak from where he was standing.

Tears started to fall from Benny's eyes. Ethan looked at him and saw this. "D-don't cry, Benny." spoke Ethan weakly, as he tried to put on the best reassuring smile that he could for the man he loved. He reached up to place a hand on Benny's wet cheek. In response, Benny placed a hand over Ethan's to keep it there. "E-everything...will be...alright. You'll see." Ethan said, breathing heavily as he struggled to remain conscious.

Benny smiled and nodded feebly at Ethan's words, but he wasn't sure if he believed them or not due to the situation. From Benny's point of view it didn't look like Ethan would make it and he didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not when he wanted to have a life with the person he loves.

"I..I love you, Ethan. So, please...don't...don't die on me. Ok?" replied Benny sincerely with a hint of sadness in his voice. He wanted to tell Ethan that he loves him at least once in case he...doesn't get the chance to say it to him ever again.

Ethan smiled hearing that. "I...love you...too, Ben...ny..." he said softly, as his words began to fade out and he lost consciousness, again. His head then slowly rolled to the side suddenly, as he closed his eyes with his hand slipping out of Benny's to the ground.

Benny was heartbroken now as he cried even harder now, not wanting to leave Ethan's side. He knew that he was still breathing and alive, but he just felt so helpless in not being able to do much for the injured teen except for just be there for him in his final moments. He scooped Ethan's upper body up gently into his arms, as he just sat there cradling him with their foreheads touching, crying.

"Ethan..." cried Benny sadly.

* * *

He sat there like that with Ethan for awhile now, until he heard the voices of someone approaching them. When he looked up he saw that it was soldiers dressed in uniform. Ethan too, who had regained consciousness again, looked up to see the soldiers coming also.

"Benny...I'm s-scared." said Ethan softly, as he looked at him.

Benny held Ethan more closer to him to comfort him. "It's ok, Ethan. I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

When the soldiers had finally reached them, Benny looked up at them glaring menacingly at them. "Stay away from him!" yelled Benny threateningly at the men.

But the soldiers ignored Benny's warning to them, as he wasn't much of a treat considering he didn't have any weapons on him to fight back with. Two of the men came at Benny, grabbing his arms and yanking him away from Ethan. Benny desperately tried to fight back against them, as he didn't want to leave Ethan's side.

"Benny!" called out Ethan weakly to him.

Benny struggled against them, as they had manage to eventually tie his hands together. "Ethan!" called back Benny to Ethan, as he looked over at him worriedly. He was then yanked back up to his feet, as they tried to force him to walk in the direction they wanted him to go in. They had tied another piece of rope to his bonds to lead him with, as if he was a horse or something. Benny fought even more against his captors, trying to break free from his bonds as he refused to go with them. He tugged and pulled trying to get back to Ethan, but it was useless they were stronger than he was. "Let me go!" demanded Benny, as he struggled. "Ethan!"

As he refused to go with them, Benny heard one of the soldiers (probably the one currently in charge) tell one of this fellow soldiers to just leave the other one (Ethan) there because he wasn't going to make it. Hearing that gave Benny the mini boost of strength that he need to yank the rope out of the soldier's hands who was trying to get him to go in the opposite direction away from Ethan. He ran to Ethan's side and dropped down to his knees. He took Ethan's hand in his and held it after placing a small kiss on it. He then leaned over so that their foreheads where touching.

Sadly, though their sentimental moment together was short lived as the soldier manage to retrieve the rope and give it a good pull on it to pull Benny away from Ethan. Benny tried to fight back again, but this time the guy had help. Slowly, the two lovers hands slipped apart from one another as Benny was slowly being pulled away from Ethan.

"Benny!" called out Ethan to Benny, as he too didn't want Benny to leave his side.

"Ethan! No!" yelled out Benny back, as he struggled against their force. He desperately tried to reach out for Ethan as he was slowly being dragged away.

"Benny!" cried out Ethan one more time, as he weakly reached out for Benny as well. But his hand was barely able to make it off the ground before he suddenly went limp and it dropped back down to the ground with Ethan passing out, again.

"ETHAN!" yelled out Benny more loudly this time, as he saw Ethan fall limp and black out again. Seeing Ethan like that broke him, as he soon realized that there was nothing more he could do, now. Benny then finally quit struggling against the soldiers and went with them willingly without a fight, allowing them to lead him away from the love of his life, forever.

* * *

As the soldiers and Benny were further away and almost out of sight, a tiny figure who had been hiding and watching, came out from behind some large rocks and a large tree log that had fallen. It was Jane, who had followed the river downstream in search of Benny and Ethan. She hid there the moment after she came stumbling upon them and then saw the soldiers there. So, she stayed there until the coast was clear.

She ran over to where Ethan laid with a look of sympathy on her face when she saw the gunshot wound on his side. "Oh, Ethan." she said sympathetically to her badly hurt brother, as she leaned over to hug him with tears in her eyes.

Jane couldn't help, but to feel a little bit guilty for Ethan getting shot like this. He was trying to protect her and now look what happened. She then sat up to wipe away her tears, knowing that crying isn't going to help him. He was going to need medical attention, FAST. Luckily, most of the villagers weren't caught and the village wasn't far from here. She could easily run to fetch help or try to carry him herself back.

Jane then looked up out into the horizon to see Benny being led away by some of the soldiers, off into the distance. She frowned at the sight, as she saw how he held his head down low, as if in defeat. She felt sorry for him. Not to mention, guilty as well. She knew how much he loved her brother and how much Ethan loved him, but...deep down inside her she had held a bit of a grudge and resentment for the tall teen for loving her big brother before the raid had happened. She was afraid that if Benny ever decided to leave that he would take her big brother with him and leave her behind. She didn't hate Benny entirely. He really was a nice guy and all, but...she didn't like the fact that her brother was in love with him and that Benny could take him away from her forever.

Of course, she'd still have her parents and all, but...her and Ethan have always been so close to one another. He was always there for her when she needed him. And to imagine that someday she'd have to go on without him around anymore was a scary thought for her. So, instead Jane would just put on a happy face whenever Benny was around for Ethan's sake and just pretend to like him. She knew how much he means to him and she didn't want her big brother to be upset or disappointed with her, either. So, she kept her real feelings towards Benny to herself only.

But now...after what just happened. Jane felt differently towards the teen now. Especially, since he saved her life earlier, and possibly even Ethan's, as well. She saw in Benny's eyes the worry and concern of not only just for her brother's sake, but for her as well when she was in the water. When he had charged into that soldier that was about to shoot them, she knew that he wasn't only saving Ethan's life, but hers as well. She saw the same look of love and over protectiveness that she always saw in Ethan's eyes, too. That's when Jane realized that he also really cared for her, as well and saw her like the little sister that he probably never had, too.

"You saved my life." mumbled Jane softly in disbelief to Benny, even though she knew he couldn't really hear her. She stared off into the distance, watching them go.

* * *

The small group of soldiers had led Benny to a train, where they had loaded him up into one of the train's boxcars where other prisoners were being held at. A few he had recognized from Ethan's village and the slavery camp where he met Ethan at, too.

They all looked at him with hope and guidance in their eyes from hearing about his exploits when at the camp, but sadly...Benny wasn't feeling as brave and adventurous as he once use to be, then. Now...now his spirit was broken, after having to leave Ethan behind to die and knowing that he'll never see him again.

Benny sat there in a corner by himself with his knees held up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He placed his head wearily on them and just sat there, sulking with a defeated and sad expression on his face. Soon enough, the train started to move.

As the train continued to move down the track, Benny just sat there in a corner with a broken heart. The few other captives who were loaded up with him in the same boxcar and who had recognized him from the village and has heard of his and Ethan's escape from that slave camp, tried to cheer him up with a few words of encouragement, but they only fell on deaf ears as Benny only ignored them. Nothing would make him feel better.

Seeing their attempts in cheering the poor depressed teen up fail, the captives gave up and remained mostly silent during the rest of the ride.

Benny glanced up and looked between the boards of the door to see the world outside passing him by as the train moved along. He stared at the moving landscape, thinking. Thinking about what will happen to him now. What his future would look like now that his will to be free was gone.

Then his thoughts took him back to his home. His previous life back in the valley, where he was living alone and free. Happy to do what he pleased and do whatever he wanted without a care in the world or anybody to say otherwise. Living by his own rules and not by others forced upon him. A strong feeling of nostalgia then coursed through him, as he began to get homesick.

Then his thoughts wondered to Ethan. From the day they first met and to all the other glorious days that had spent together, afterwards back in his village. He started to imagine it and had started to see all those great times together playing out before his very eyes, once again. It was all so clear to him. He could hear Ethan's voice to him. Telling him how he should never give up and stop being who he is. To continue being the free spirit that he is because that's what makes Benny, Benny. The spirit that can never be broken and the person who he fell in love with.

Even though he was only imagining Ethan saying those words to him, they still got to Benny. He knew that that's exactly something Ethan would say to him now, in a time like this. And hearing those words in Ethan's voice had rejuvenated him. The fire that once burned brightly inside Benny Weir had been rekindled, once again. He couldn't just give in to defeat so easily, only to become someone else's slave or pawn. He had to keep on fighting! So, that someday he could return home, back to the valley were his heart belongs! To live the life he chooses for himself and not what others have chosen for him! He owed it to not only himself to keep going, but to his parents and...Ethan, as well.

Benny smiled fondly as he felt his courage and confidence return, once again. He closed his eyes as a cool brisk breeze blew in through the boards and against his face, with that smile of his never fading away from his face. Benny was determined, one way or another, to make it out of here and back to where he belongs. The place he calls home!

When he opened them again, he turned to look at the others there and smiled brightly at them. They could see the mischievous glint his eyes return, along with the will and determination to never give up. To never let others bring you down and break you, so easily. They all smiled back at Benny happy to see the person that they've heard about and seen back, to his old self once again. Hope was once again returned to their hearts.

* * *

The train eventually came to a stop, as the train workers had stopped to set up camp to rest for the night at the base of a mountain. They led all the captives out of the boxcar to take them to a makeshift boarding house for them (more like a really prison cell, really) and locked them inside for the night.

Benny wasn't exactly sure why they were brought here or what was going on, but he remained vigilant and on his toes, nonetheless. He had a funny feeling that something wasn't right, here. So, he remained on guard until he could figure it out.

He heard a loud booming sound and looked out the small barred window they had, to see them trying to blow a hole into the mountain side. Seconds later he then heard someone yell out that the blast was no good and that they had hit bedrock. He then heard a different man say that they would have to haul the steamer over the mountain, instead. Benny found this all very suspicious, but decided to wait to figure out more of where they were going.

* * *

The next morning, the workers prepared to haul the train over the mountain. They had hooked up a bunch of horses to the steamer part of the train to pull it up and over the hillside, while they had Benny and the other captives do the grueling work of building the track ahead of it. Of course, they had all the captives tied together by one of their ankles so they wouldn't escape, while some of the train workers stood there with whips to "encourage" them to keep working and for them to not get any funny ideas about escaping, either.

While at the top of the hill, Benny could get a clear view of the land before them. He looked out into the horizon where the sun was still setting. Out in the far distance he recognized the land. That was where the valley he called home was at. Then he looked back at the track that's already been laid and followed where it was leading to off into the distance, where a path had already been cleared for track laying. Benny's eyes grew wide as he realized just where exactly they were going. They were headed straight for his homeland.

He knew that by them building a railroad straight through there would ruin the peaceful environment that he calls home. He couldn't let that happen! So, he quickly got to thinking of a plan to stop it. When he looked back at the streamer behind them being hauled a ways off by horses, an idea had came to him, but he had to wait a bit longer before executing it.

* * *

A bit later, Benny had waited for them to almost have the heavy steamer at the top of the steep hill before putting his plan into action. He then suddenly just collapsed to the ground, pretending to be dead as if he had died from over exhaustion or something. The other slaves all stood there with concerned looks on their faces, worried about Benny. They had no clue that he was only just pretending and that it was all just part of his plan to escape.

One of the train workers came over to examine Benny. They opened his eyelids to see that his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. When he placed an ear to Benny's chest to see if he was still breathing, Benny instantly held his breath to make the guy think that he wasn't breathing. The guy then looked up seconds later to look at his fellow co-workers, who were awaiting on the verdict on Benny's health status, and shook his head to indicate that he wasn't alive anymore. The moment the guy walked away Benny released the breath he was holding to breathe again. He was thankful that the guy wasn't smart enough to also check for a pulse, too.

He then felt them cut the rope that connected him to the other slave workers and then looped a rope around his feet, that tighten once he felt a pulling sensation on it. He was then being drug across the ground by his ankles by a mule. It hurt a little bit, but thankfully there weren't too many large and sharp rocks along the path, in which they had drug him on. About ten seconds later, he opened his eyes to notice that the train workers were all too busy to notice him awake and sitting up slightly while being dragged along. Benny then quietly and swiftly leaned over and undid the loop that was around his feet to free himself.

Once free, he quickly got up and ran over to where the train was being pulled by horses. In the background he could hear the train workers yelling at him, while the other captives all cheered for Benny's bravery and courage. Also, that he isn't really dead, either.

He quickly picked up a large rock laying off to the side, out of the way of the train and began to bang on where the chain, that had connected one row of horses, was connected to the train. After a few more whacks, he managed to break the chain off and with that the horses took off running. Benny smiled at his little victory, but it was short lived as he still had another chain to disconnect. While most of the workers were occupied in chasing after the horses, he quickly set to work on breaking the other one until it too finally gave away. Like before, all the horses took off running.

He then signaled for the other captives to make a run for it, while the workers where all distracted. They did as he wanted and they all ran for it after dropping their tools. Benny smiled, happy that they were able to get away, but now he had a bigger problem. He had to find a way to escape himself, as some of the workers stayed to try and stop him from going anywhere and from causing even more chaos then he already has.

Benny looked up at the gigantic steamer when he heard it creaking, as it was starting to slide back down the mountain towards the workers campsite. He saw some of them try to stop the train from moving, but it was obvious that without the strength of the horses pulling it that it wasn't going to stop so easily until it reached the bottom of the hill.

As Benny was trying to make his escape, one of the workers had manage to lasso a rope around his neck. Benny fell to the ground choking slightly, but was quick on his feet to think up a plan to get away from the guy. He swept his foot under the guy's feet that was holding the rope and caused him to fall to the ground. As soon as the man fell, Benny instantly scrambled back up to his feet and took off away from the guy, forgetting about the rope that still hung around his neck. He figured that he'd deal with it later after he was somewhere safe.

One of the workers then pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. So, Benny ran around to the other end of the train right when the guy pulled the trigger. The worker had missed, as his shot had instead hit the metal of the train, instead. Benny slipped and fell once he made it to the other side, but then realized that he was on the wrong side of the train. He was instead on the side that was about to tumble over and start rolling back down the hill.

Benny's eyes bugged out at the massive thing about ready to crush him if he didn't move fast. He jolted back up again and ran down the hillside for dear life, as it finally fell over and started to slide and tumble down the mountain side behind him. He ran for everything he was worth and was lucky that the momentum of going down the hill gave him a bit of a boost in speed. Sadly, it also gave the train the momentum it needed, as well, as it continued to tumble down after him. But since the train was obviously more bigger and heavier than he was, it didn't go down the mountain as fast as he did, though. So, he was able to stay ahead of it the entire time.

When he finally made it down the mountain, he didn't stop running. He kept on running as the train kept on rolling even at the bottom of the mountain, taking out most of the tents and buildings they had there, for a while longer before finally coming to a stop by ramming into another powerful train engine that was there.

Benny had ran past the stationary train, while the two steam engines collided with one another, causing a huge explosion. Luckily, Benny was able to avoid getting caught in the explosion as he continued to run and had a good distance between him and the falling engine right before it had collided with the other one.

The explosion had created a massive fire that was quickly spreading everywhere. Benny took this time as his chance to escape, as all the workers were busy trying to figure out what in the world had just happened before quickly setting to work on trying to put out the fire. He had manage to make it back to the top of the mountain, where he stood over looking the now destroyed campsite. He jumped in the air with glee and yelled out in celebration at his victory in possibly ending their goal to run a railroad track through the place he calls home and for his escape from them, as well.

With that he then took off, leaving the workers down below in chaos.

* * *

Benny ran some more when he realized that the fire had quickly spread already to the surrounding area. As he ran, he could feel the fire getting closer to him. If he didn't hurry soon then he'd be dead. He ran and ran, but then suddenly a tree had fell and blocked his only means of escape, as it was too late for him to turn back now since the fire was more thicker that way, now.

He sarcastically rolled his eyes at the crummy situation he was in, now. "Great. Just my luck." he grumbled unhappily. He looked around for any other way out, but there was none. So, he decided to try and jump the fallen tree instead. He took a few steps back first and then bolted towards the fallen tree. He knew that he wasn't going to make it completely over it, but if he could just land on top of it then he could just roll over to the other side of it with ease.

The moment he was close enough, he leapt up in the air with all his might and just like he hoped, he barely made it onto the tree with a "oomph" sound escaping him, as he landed on his stomach with is head hanging over. He then pulled his hind end up and over the trunk and rolled to the other side.

But unfortunately for Benny, the long draping part of the rope that was still around his neck had caught on a small crook in the tree's side. So, when he went over all the way to the other side, the noose part of the rope had tighten around his neck, thus choking him. Benny clawed at the rope that was around his neck still, as he gasped for air desperately in his struggle to get free. At that moment Benny truly thought that he was gonna die at that moment, as he couldn't get a good footing on the ground to ease the tension in the rope a little to avoid it from choking him to death.

Suddenly, Jane appeared out of nowhere and had climbed up onto the tree log. She quickly pulled out a knife and began hacking away at the small part of the tree that the rope was caught on until it broke, thus freeing the end of the rope.

Benny slide down on the other side slightly, heaving as he tried to catch his breath after being choked by the noose. He was grateful for whoever it was that had saved him. He didn't have to wonder long, though, on just who it was either, as she came clambering down the side of the log to see if he was alright.

"Jane?" wheezed Benny tiredly, as he looked at her incredulously.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah, it's me." she replied happily, as she reached over to remove the noose from around his neck.

Benny's stunned expression soon turned into a grateful one, as he smiled at her. "But how?" he then asked her. He was curious as to how she even knew where to find him or that he was even in trouble.

Jane shook her head. "There's no time, Benny!" she stated worriedly, as she then stood up and took a look around. "We need to get out of here, while we still can and fast!" she stated firmly in a determined tone.

Benny looked up at her in amazement at her bravery and courage for being such a little girl, before getting up himself. "Think you have enough energy in ya to keep going?" asked Jane, looking over at Benny with a grin.

He looked at her with a smug look. "Oh, yeah! I don't give up that easily!" he said to her confidently, flashing a cocky grin. The two then took off running from the fire.

* * *

They ran and ran, but then stopped as their path had ended at a high up cliff edge that was over looking a river down below. "Now what?" asked Jane worriedly, as she saw that the fire was quickly closing in on them. She glanced back over at Benny, who only smiled at her.

"Now, we jump!" he said confidently, as she then grabbed her hand, leaving very little time for her to protest in return, and ran towards the edge of the cliff. They both then jumped with all their might off the cliff and down below to the river, which was thankfully deep enough for them to not die in upon impact.

* * *

When Benny came too, he found himself laying on the grass under a tree in the shade, not far from where the river ran. Looking around he saw that they had washed down stream a ways. Upon further inspection, he noticed a small pile of apples laying there. He then looked up towards the river's edge where he saw Jane filling a canteen of water in the river. Benny smiled, happy to see that she was alright.

He slowly got up, as a mischievous idea then popped into his head. He grinned deviously, as she quietly snuck over to where Jane was busy filling her canteen, as well as stealing a drink of water from the stream herself. Once he was directly behind her, he then playfully pushed her into the water, laughing at her unhappy like expression. The water wasn't all that deep there and was pretty calm looking, so she didn't go floating down stream or anything. Instead, she smirked and decided to splash Benny with some water from the river as payback for pushing her in.

She busted out laughing at his expression, which was same exact one she had when he pushed her in. Soon, enough he too busted out laughing as he joined in the water for a water fight with her.

Benny was nice enough to walk Jane home to where the village's new location was at, since the last one was ruined in the raid and the slave soldiers knew where it was at, also. So, they moved it. Benny wanted to make sure that she got home safe and sound, since she was still a little girl who shouldn't be so far from home on her own like that.

* * *

When they finally made it to the village's new location, Benny stood there on the outskirts with a forlorn and sad look on his face, as thoughts of Ethan and all the time they spent together in the village, came rushing back to him.

Jane looked over and saw the sad look on Benny's face. She knew what he was thinking about and frowned, but soon smiled again. She then placed a couple of fingers to her mouth and blew on them to let out a really loud whistle noise.

Benny looked at her oddly, as he was confused as to why she did that. He remembers Ethan telling him something about how he and Jane had some sort a...distress call or signal that they would use whenever they needed one another or ever got separated while in the woods. Was this it? Also, he never knew a little girl could whistle so loudly like that, either.

"Jane? What are-" said Benny curiously to her, before being cut off by her.

"Just wait! You'll see, Benny! It's a surprise!" stated Jane gleefully, as she happily smiled at him with a wink.

Taking the little girl's word, Benny stood there patiently and watched as he looked towards the bustling little village.

Soon enough Benny saw a hobbling figure come limping from the distance in the tiny village. A figure he knew all too well and was very much happy to see alive.

"Ethan?!" he exclaimed confused at first in a mystified way, but soon smiled widely. "Ethan!" he said this time with more cheer in his tone, as he took off running towards the limping Ethan.

"Benny!" cried back Ethan just as happy to see him, too, as he tried his best to hurry towards Benny with out hurting himself further.

They then embraced each other in a big hug, happy to see each other again. Neither one of them wanting to let the other go, as tears of joy welled up in their eyes. Jane stood there watching the two with a big smile on her face, as a few tears of her own threaten to fall down her little cheeks. She was then met by her parents, who had came running up to her to hug her as well, as they were so glad to see that their daughter had returned home and was safe after sneaking off on her own after the raid. It was a happy family reunion.

"Oh, my god, Ethan! I thought that maybe you had died from that gunshot wound when those _jerks_ took me away!" exclaimed Benny happily to him, as he held Ethan's face in his hands tenderly to gaze into his beautiful doe eyes once again, smiling. "How is it that you're still alive?!" he then asked Ethan.

Ethan placed his hands over Benny's and smiled at him. "It was Jane." he started to explain, staring back into Benny's gorgeous green eyes. He then turned his head to face his little sister, causing Benny to lower his hands from his face. Ethan smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks to her...I was able to make it back to the village, where the doctor was able to treat me and remove the bullet from my side in time. She showed up right after they had drug you away from me and had left me there to die. If it wasn't for her then I'd be..." he explained sincerely, as he trailed off not finishing his sentence as he figured that Benny probably got the point.

When Ethan looked back at Benny, he saw more tears flow from his eyes. Benny couldn't help himself at that moment and decided to kiss him with everything he's got. He was just so happy to know that Ethan was going to be ok now and that he get's to place his lips on his, once more. Ethan had no problem with the kiss, as he kissed back, as he was just so happy to see him again.

Once the kiss was over, Benny turned to face Jane. "Jane...thank you. Thank you for not only saving Ethan, but me as well. I would've been dead in that forest fire back there if it wasn't for you coming to rescue me, like that. I owe you my life." thanked Benny graciously to the little girl.

Jane shook her head. "No. You don't." she stated honestly with a smile. "Let's just call it even after you saving me from that guy trying to shoot me during the raid. Ok?" she declared genuinely to the tall teen.

Benny was shocked at first, but then smiled and nodded that he accepted her proposal to call it even. "But...why did you come to save me? I thought you didn't like me all that much because of my relationship with your brother?" asked Benny curiously. Even though he never said anything before about it, he knew that Jane didn't really like him all that well on the inside.

"What?! Jane, is that true?!" replied Ethan in shock, as he looked at her in disbelief and shock.

Jane looked down shamefully at him and nodded. "Yeah...it's true. On the outside, I pretended to like Benny when in truth...on the inside...I really didn't like him that much because well..." she admitted, as she started to explain herself. She didn't really know to put it easily, so instead she just came out with it. "I was afraid that he would take you away from me!" she exclaimed bravely, as she looked up at her big brother. There were tears of regret and shame starting to form in her eyes, now. "I knew that eventually, someday Benny would want to go back to his life in the valley and would want you to join him there! I knew how close you two were and I knew that you would probably go with him because you love him so much! So, I...had started to feel resentment towards him for it." she finally explained, sounding a bit hurt and sad at the end.

"Oh, Jane..." drawled Ethan sympathetically to her, as he went over to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry that you felt that way about me loving Benny so much. I could never leave you behind so easily, like that." assured Ethan comfortingly to her, while hugging her.

Benny then approached them and knelt down to Jane's level. He placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, which caused her to look up at him. She was surprised to see him smiling, when she thought he would be more disappointed with her, instead.

"He's right, you know." stated Benny genuinely to her, agreeing with what Ethan had said. "He would never just up and leave you behind like that. In fact...right before the raid on the village happened, I had asked him to go back to the valley with me. But instead of saying yes, your brother hesitantly declined my offer because of you and your parents. He didn't want to leave you behind because he knew how sad and heartbroken you'd be if he did. And he loves you too much to ever want to break your heart, Jane. That's just how awesome of a big brother you have." he said to her wholeheartedly, smiling fondly as he looked up at Ethan with loving eyes.

Ethan returned the smile with a small blush, before kneeling back down himself. He winced at the small pang of pain he felt in his side from the motion, but quickly got over it. Jane looked back over at her big brother with a sniffle and an unsure expression on her face.

"Really, Ethan? Did you...really turn down Benny's offer to go with him because of...me?" she asked softly to him, earning a nod from him as confirmation.

Jane then lunged forward to tackle Ethan with a hug, almost knocking him over in the process, as she cried harder this time, but with tears of joy and gratitude, instead. Everyone smiled at the touching and happy scene of the two siblings hugging it out.

Jane then pulled back from the hug and sighed, as she had something to announce. Something important that she just had to say to her big brother.

"Hey, Ethan?" said Jane meekly, as she looked down sullenly.

"Yeah, Jane? What is it?" answered Ethan.

"I know now just how selfish and stupid I was in feeling like that, now. Which is why..." she stated shamefully, but in an honest manner as she remained looking down. Then she looked back up at him and smiled. "I want you to go with Benny!" she declared cheerfully to Ethan, who was stunned by his sister's announcement.

"What?! But I thought you-" questioned Ethan, before being cut off by Jane.

"I know. But..." she began a bit uncertainly, before looking back over at Benny and smiling. "I've come to terms with myself that someday you'll have to leave me eventually. It's time I start trying to learn how to be more independent and to do things on my own, now. We can't always be together and I'm sure you'd like to start your own life with Benny." explained Jane sincerely, as she meant it.

Ethan and Benny were both surprised, as they both glanced over at each other with the same dumbfound expression on their faces, before looking back at Jane. "Jane...are you sure about this?" asked Ethan to his little sister.

Jane nodded. "Yes! I am!" she said with confidence. "It's like they say, 'if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, then it's yours to keep. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.' Only in this case, I know that if you don't come back then that doesn't mean it was never meant to be or that you love me any less because I'll always know that you'll do." she stated genuinely with a smile. "Besides, I know that Benny will take great care of you, big brother. And will watch over and protect you, too. I can see just how happy he makes you and that's all I want for you, Ethan. To be happy and loved."

"What about you?" asked Benny thoughtfully, voice laced with slight concern for the girl. He knew how much she didn't want her brother to leave. So, this had to be hard on her.

Jane turned to him and smiled. "I'll be ok." she said simply, in a chipper manner. "I'll still have Mom and Dad here to look after me and to be here for me when I need them." confirmed Jane reassuringly, as she looked back at her parents, who were both smiling at her with pride. It was if by having Benny come into their lives, had been a growing up experience for their little girl and they were proud of her for wanting to let her brother go to be happy with the man he loves.

"So, go. And be with the one you love, Ethan. I'll be just fine here with Mom and Dad. I promise." declared Jane whole heartedly to her brother, as she tried not to cry.

Ethan was so happy to hear that and hugged her gratefully. "Thank you, Jane! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" he said thankfully to her into the hug, as tears fell from his eyes.

She was happy to see him so happy. Letting him go was probably the best and most hardest decision that she ever made, but it was worth it in the end if it had meant his happiness. She was tired of always feeling like a burden to him because of her fear of never having her big brother in her life anymore, but now she was ready. Ready to face the world without him by her side.

"I love you, Jane." said Ethan lovingly to her. "And I'm going to miss you so much, too." he finished earnestly. He then pulled back to look at her, smiling.

"Me...too, big brother." smiled Jane warmly at him, with a sniffle. Ethan then placed a good-bye kiss on the top of her head.

Benny then came up to her and ruffled her hair a bit with his hand, smiling at her. "And I'm going to miss you too, you little rugrat." he stated sincerely. "Even if you did secretly hated me in the beginning." he added jokingly to her.

Jane giggled and smiled at the tall teen. "Yeah, well...now my opinion of you has changed, greatly. You're not so bad to be around after all, Weir." she comment back teasingly with a smirk before hugging him. "But I will miss you too, though. And I really am sorry for resenting you so much earlier for you loving my brother, too, Benny." she said sincerely to him.

"Hey! It's cool, Jane! I completely understand! So, no hard feelings! Ok?!" replied Benny assuredly to her in a kind and understanding way, while giving her a bright cheery smile, as well. Jane looked up at him and smiled with a nod, which made Benny happy to see. "Awesome!" he cheered, gratefully afterwards. Then he hugged her.

"Take good care of my big brother. Or else you'll have me to answer too." quipped Jane seriously to him.

Benny laughed. "Don't worry, Jane. I will. Promise." he said reassuringly to her.

The two teen boys then said their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, after grabbing a few supplies first, before finally departing for the valley that Benny calls home. Along their journey to the valley, Benny told Ethan everything that happened to him after he was forced to leave him behind after the waterfall incident, as they both held hands on the way home.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this short! :D**

 **I kind a had to change the ending from the movie a bit, to make it fit. Or else, this would've been a REALLY long short if I continued on with it all the way to the movie's end! Lol! :P**

 **So, I hope you all liked it and feel free to leave a review if you'd like! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around in the next short! Bye! :D**


	8. A Prom To Remember

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And guess what time it is?!...A NEW BETHAN SHORT! *confetti cannons go off everywhere* :D**

 **Ok, so before I begin. I just want to warn everybody who's about to read this short, that there will be some pretty graphic (nothing sexual, though! Lol :P) and hurtful language going on in it. So, there will be trigger words for those of you who might've ever gone through something like this before or know someone who has. So, I apologize for anything you might read that may offend or bother you, later on. Just know, that it was never my intention to and that I did it just for the plot's sake. No bullying of ANY kind is right! And such mean and hurtful things should never be said or done to someone, just because they're different from what we all or you consider "normal". Cause nothing in this world is really "normal" as we all have something different about us. No two people in this world were created the same, but we all were created equal as human beings, though. We all are living being with feelings, thoughts, and emotions. And we're all also humans which means WE'RE A PART OF THE SAME SPECIES, as well! So, love others with respect, but most importantly...love yourself with even more. No matter what other people may think of you. Be proud of who you are!**

 **With that aside now, who's ready for some more Bethan romance? ;D This one is going to throw your emotions on a roller coaster, as there will be plenty of downs happening at first, but also one very big UP from the halfway point and on, though. So, be ready! Lol! ;P Oh! And this will be another AU one, too! Meaning, there's no supernatural powers here! Sorry! *giggles* ;P**

 **Anyways, I'm running out of stuff to say now. So, how about we get to those shout outs first and then the short?!:**

 **EmpressKie: Thank you for adding this story to your follows list and your favorites list! Also, thank you for adding me to your favorites and follow lists as an author, too! I appreciate it! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Nope! He survived! (thanks god! Lol!) :) But getting shot and then going over a waterfall** _ **is**_ **pretty scary, though. I know I would never want to experience something like that happening to me! Like...EVER! :P Well, if you thought that one was good then you're gonna LOVE this one, then! Lol! It'll be just as emotional and heartbreaking as that one, my friend! ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Lol! Thanks! I'm glad you really loved it so much! :D It's not easy trying to turn something with all animals in it, into something more human related. But I did it anyhow and made it work! I'm proud of that! :) I hope you'll love this one, as well, as it's also really emotional and touching, as well. Maybe even on a more realistic and personal level with some of the readers out there, who might read it. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and the OC; Jessica Prescott.**

* * *

 _Bethan Short #7: A Prom To Remember_

It was a nice and beautiful night out, tonight. As the moon and stars shone brightly in the black sky above. Spring was coming to an end and soon summer would begin. The one time of the year that every student looks forward to, during the school year. Summer vacation.

But for now, what's currently on every high school senior's mind at Whitechapel High is the big dance that always took place aroud this time of the year. Prom. Prom was the final school dance of the year and for the rest of their high schooler days, as well. In a way, it was like a right of passage for every teen, as they all wanted the night to be perfect and memorable for themselves. As this may be their last time ever getting to see and hangout with some of their friends before parting in different directions for college. All the seniors always looked forward to the dance.

Except for maybe one teen, that is.

Ethan Morgan, a 17 year old senior at Whitechapel High, _hated_ prom. In fact, he hated ALL of the school dances, really. But prom was the one he hated and dreaded the most. To him it was nothing more than a glorified way to announce who the top male and female students were that sat at the top of the popularity rankings during the entire school year. He knew that the only ones whoever won the title of prom king and queen are usually the ones who are classified as the most popular students in school. And Ethan hated it. He thought the whole thing was dumb and stupid and just plain out unfair to the rest of the student body.

He would've just skipped going to prom all together, but...he really didn't want to disappoint his parents in not going to it. It wasn't like they were pressuring him into going or anything. Far from it. They were just afraid that he would eventually later on in life, look back on the whole experience and would soon come to regret his decision of not going to prom, then. So, he went anyway. Not just for them, but he guessed also for a small part of himself, too.

His mom was so happy, too. To see him all dressed up and looking as handsome as ever in his tux. She couldn't help but to take like a million pictures of him before he finally left with his best friend, Rory.

Neither one of them had dates to the dance (as much as they would _really_ of loved to, though), but they decided to not let that stop them from going to the dance and having the time of their lives. Well...more so Rory, than Ethan. Ethan was still reluctant about the idea of going, but he didn't want to intrude or ruin the fun for his friend, so he just kept quiet about it and pretended to be just as psyched as he was.

The reason why the two didn't have dates was because they were both labled as geeks in the social rankings of high school, which sat at the bottom of the totem pole. So, the two were always bullied as a result by all of the more popular kids (mainly, the jocks).

But for Ethan it was worse. You see, not only was he classified as a geek in school, but he was a gay one at that. He had came out about it just 4 years ago (although, he's known about it since about 6th grade) and ever since then he's been the school's social pariah among his fellow schoolmates. The bullying and snide remarks had only gotten more worse for him since then. Nobody hardly ever wanted to be around the gay dork in school or even be associated with him. Especially, all the guys in school. They were all too scared of accidently catching his gay nerd cooties, instead. Which, in Ethan's opinion, was just plain stupid and childish, but he knew the real reason why they always picked on him, though. It was because he was an easy target to pick on, that's why. It was like a double whammy with him being both a geek AND gay at the same time, which meant being a social outcast in their eyes.

Ethan was thankful, though, that Rory and his parents were so accepting of his homosexuality once he come out to them about it. And even some of his nerdy friends at school didn't mind all that much, either. Which really helped with his morale on the subject. So, he wasn't completely alone when it came to moral support. He just wished...everyone else at school was, too. But who knew there were so many homophobes running around at school? Surely, he wasn't the _only_ student at Whitechapel High who was gay? Right?

Sometimes, the whole thing just seemed like a drag. Most of the time, Ethan would wish he had never came out about his homosexuality. That instead, he just kept it to himself (and maybe his family and close friends). At least...after he graduated from high school, that is. He even would go as far into wishing that he wasn't even gay, to begin with! That he wished that he was just like everybody else at school. Normal. A guy who, like everybody else, was into girls! NOT GUYS! But sadly...he wasn't. And there was nothing he could do to change that, either.

Ethan didn't mind them teasing him about his geekiness, as much as he did about his gayness. At least, with the whole geek persona he could easily change that, if he wanted to. But with being gay? He couldn't. That was just something he could never change about himself. No matter how much he wanted to. You just can't change which gender that you're attracted to the most. And the gender he's attracted to the most was guys. So, he has no choice, but to just accept that about himself. No matter how much it may of pained him with all the teasing and bullying he receives each day from his fellow classmates, whenever he sets foot into that school. He had to be strong. For his family, for his friends, but more importantly...for himself. But he'll admit, though...it's not easy trying to be strong all the time when you're in it alone. Sometimes, whenever he would find himself alone somewhere, he would breakdown in tears from all the emotional turmoil he's been bottling up inside.

Regardless, here he now sat. Alone. At one of the many tables they had set up at the formal dance. Just watching out of boredom and distaste as everybody danced about on the dance floor with their dates, having the time of their lives. While he just sat there, feeling alone and miserable. But to be fair, though, he did kindly refuse Rory's offer to go 'hit up the dance floor with some sick and wicked dance moves,' (as Rory liked to call it) earlier. He just...wasn't in the dancing mood, right now. Ethan knew that if he was to set foot on the dance floor that it would only cause problems for himself. And he really didn't want that to happen, either. He didn't want his only prom to be remembered as the worse night of his life. So, it was best if he just remained seated and out of sight of from his bullies and tormentors, who he knew were also here.

Ethan sighed sullenly just then, as he watched everyone dance. Wishing he could be out there with them on the dance floor with a date of his own, having fun, too.

Suddenly, someone on the dance floor caught his eye. They were tall, strong, and masculine looking in stature. He had hair similar to his own; brown semi-long hair that fell short of being in his eyes by just an inch or two that had this sort a...flare to it, it seems. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green he's ever seen, too. They were like staring into two shiny emeralds that made his heart just want to melt. His beautiful, perfect smile just seems to always light up the room. In Ethan's eyes...this guy was like a GOD, to him. It was none other than his long time crush, Benny Weir.

Every time he saw him, he couldn't help but to stop and stare at his marvelous good looks. Ethan's heart would always skip a beat just at the mere sight of him. So, much so he felt like almost fainting most of the time. Ethan had been secretly crushing on the guy ever since the 7th grade, when Benny had first moved to town. The problem was...Ethan was just always too shy back then to go up to the guy and introduce himself to him in the hopes that they could maybe be friends. Hell! He was _still_ too shy to even talk to the guy, now! But it definitely didn't help that Benny Weir was totally out of his league, too.

Not only was Benny a jock, but he was the school's quarterback for the football team! And a pretty damn good one, at that! Thanks to him, the Whitechapel Devil's were able to win the championship this year. So, being a star athlete obviously made him the school's most popular guy.

Whereas, Ethan was just a lowly nerd. A nobody. He wasn't strong like the jocks in school or very athletic, either. He wasn't fast nor very agile when running. All of his interests were geeky things. Like chess, video games, superheroes, sci-fi type stuff, math, and science. He was short and scrawny looking with hardly any muscle mass to his body, whatsoever, and his skin tone was a bit on the pale side, too. He's mostly shy and quiet around people he doesn't know very well. In his mind, he wasn't the most attractive looking person on the planet, but at the same time he also knew that he wasn't _entirely_ ugly looking, either. Just...not attractive enough to attract any good looking guys his way. Or girls, who thought he was straight by accident, even! Nobody ever flirted or showed any interest in him, before. Not a single soul. All because he was a nerd. A gay one, at that.

So, of course he never had a shot with the hot football playing athlete! They were just on two separate levels! Not to mention too, but...Benny wasn't gay! He was straight and dating the most popular girl in school! Jessica Prescott! Who happen to also be Ethan's number one tormentor at school, too! She was the head cheerleader and the world's biggest bitch (in Ethan's opinion, that is), too. She always acted like she was all 'high and mighty' in school. Mainly because her family was somewhat rich. Her dad was a lawyer and treated her as 'daddy's little princess,' majority of the time. Basically, buying whatever she wanted in life, which led to her becoming a spoiled little brat, in the end. Her mom wasn't in the picture, though, as she was killed in a fatal car accident about 10 years ago.

Jessica always thought that she was better than everybody else. She was rude, selfish, and self-centered! It _baffled_ Ethan to no end, as to what exactly it was, that Benny even saw in her! Probably her good looks, like what every other guy at school saw in her. As long as she's hot and pretty looking then who cares what her personality is like on the inside. Even Rory pined over her, at times! But...to be fair, though...Jessica was beautiful looking, though. Probably, because of all the money she spends on herself to look that gorgeous. It was safe to say, that Jessica Prescott was Ethan's _least_ favorite person on this planet.

Even though, Ethan knew there was no way in hell that he'd ever have a chance with _the_ Benny Weir, it still didn't stop him from daydreaming or wishing about it, though. He just couldn't help the feelings he got every time he saw the guy. Unlike, all the other dumb jocks at school, Benny was different. He wasn't an ass or a jerk, like all the others where. He was kind and sweet and well-mannered. If not a bit quirky and funny at times, as well. Benny was probably the one jock in school who never bullied him.

While watching him dance with _Jessica_ , Ethan couldn't help the small blush that came over him when Benny briefly glanced over in his direction and smiled at him. Being the bashful and shy person he is, Ethan quickly looked away nervously with the blush still there and a small smile. When he looked back at the handsome hunk on the dance floor, however, Ethan's smile quickly faded away into a frown, as he saw Jessica (Benny's date) all cozied up to him while in his arms, dancing. Then he really wanted to barf when he saw her lean up to kiss Benny on the lips. Disgusted with the sight, Ethan quickly turned away and stopped watching them.

"Stupid Jessica Prescott." mumbled Ethan bitterly, to himself. Then he frowned sadly, as seeing them kiss like that was just another reminder of what would never be, which is him being the one to kiss Benny Weir. Ethan felt his heart break a little, at the thought, then. He knew that someday he would find his soulmate out there, but...he just wished that it was Benny.

Suddenly, Ethan was brought out of his self pitty and thoughts when Rory returned back to their table. "Hey, E! You missed a wicked dance session, out there!" he said enthusiastically to the teen, who smiled back at the blond, happy to see that at least ONE of them was having a good time.

"I bet!" chuckled Ethan amusingly. "So, why you'd stop?" he then asked curiously.

Rory then scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Pish! You know the Rorster doesn't do slow dances, E! I'm a party dude! Not a well-mannered pretty boy!" he declared proudly.

Ethan gave him this weird/unsure look then, as he nodded slowly at his friend. "Uh-huh...Or is it because slow dances are actually meant for couples with dates, which neither you or me have since we decided to go stag to this shindig?" challenged Ethan skeptically in an amusing and teasing like way, as he narrowed his eyes at him knowingly.

Rory's upbeat demeanor then deflated. "Yes." sighed out Rory defeatedly as he shamefully confessed the truth, looking somewhat disappointed.

Ethan couldn't help but to laugh a little. "It's cool, man!" he lightly laughed, as he gently clasped Rory's shoulder firmly for reassurance. "Besides, you probably could use a break right now from all that _hardcore_ dancing you've displaying on the dance floor, anyhow. Huh, buddy?" he stated reassuringly in a friendly tone.

Hearing that really cheered Rory up, as he perked right back up again, nodding vigorously as he agreed with him. "In fact!" blurted out Rory eagerly. "I think I might take this time to go hit up some punch at the concession stand, while I'm at it!" he declared cheerfully with a big happy smile on his face.

Ethan chuckled amusingly, then. "That's because, you know that Erica Jones is the one who's in charge of the concession stand, tonight! Isn't it?" hinted Ethan slyly towards his blond friend, with a knowing smirk. Ethan knew that Rory had a BIG crush on her.

Rory's face then looked panicked all of a sudden, as his face turned a bright red from embarrassment."W-wha-?! _Nooo_!" sputtered Rory nervously, as he tripped over his words of denial, at his friend's accusation.

Ethan rolled his eyes playfully, at his friend's denial. Rory glared at him then.

"Anyways, dude!" replied Rory pointedly, as he wanted to focus on something else besides his love life. "You want any?" he asked Ethan politely.

Ethan couldn't help the smug smirk that displayed itself, at his friend's eagerness to change the subject so suddenly, before shaking his head. "Nah! You go ahead, dude. I'm good." he answered back sincerely, in a polite tone.

With that Rory gave him one of his big cheery smiles with two thumbs up. "K, dude!" he chirped happily. "You just stay here and keep on daydreaming about Benny, then! Bye!" he added quickly in a chipper manner, as he quickly took off towards the concession table afterwards, leaving a flustered and gawking Ethan behind in his wake.

Ethan sat there with his mouth gapped somewhat open a little in shock, at what his best friend just said to him. He couldn't believe how Rory had just turned the tables on him, like that! And then just...leave him hanging!

Since the blond decided to make a hasty and quick getaway, after his smart-ass comment about his own crush, Ethan decided to just let the matter go, for now. He then shook his head amusingly, smiling at his best friend's crazy behavior.

When he looked back over where his blond friend had went, he saw him flirting up a storm with Erica. Making her laugh and giggle at whatever crazy stuff he was saying to her. Then Ethan saw her whisper over towards one of the teachers chaperoning the dance, who nodded. Next thing he knew, he saw Erica and Rory heading out to the dance floor to dance, as the music had suddenly changed back to something more upbeat and lively, again. Ethan figured she had probably asked the teacher if they could cover the concession table for her, while she dance.

Ethan smiled fondly, seeing his friend having fun with a girl (for a change). "I guess, he finally found himself a date for the dance, after all." he stated happily, to no one in particular, except for maybe himself. He wasn't gonna lie, but he was a bit envious of Rory for finding someone to share a dance or two with. But Ethan was more happy for him, than jealous, though. Then he sighed sullenly, as he went back to feeling sorry for himself, yet again, for being dateless and alone.

While busy sulking at his table, Ethan didn't even notice Benny glancing back over at him, once again, with a sympathetic look on his face. But a certain _someone_ did, however.

* * *

She looked over to where her date was looking at and grinned evilly at the devious plot she had brewing in her mind. "How about we have a little fun? _Hmm_?" whispered Jessica suggestively in Benny's ear, as they danced.

Before he could say thing further, she walked off towards were their friends were hanging out at. Benny stood there with a clueless and worried look on his face then, at what it is his date had in mind. He watched as he saw her saying something to their group of friends, off to the side. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about it.

"Jess, come on! They're probably going to announce the prom king and queen, soon!" urged Benny in a gentle like tone to her, as he tried to get her attention back towards the dance and away from whatever evil scheme she was plotting, now. Something told him it had something to do with that guy at the table he saw earlier. He knew she just _loved_ messing with the poor guy and making his life a living hell, basically.

Sadly, however, Jessica didn't listen. She was too determined to set her evil plan into motion on her favorite person to torment in this world. Instead, she just giggled at Benny's words. "Oh, Benny!" she giggled playfully to him. "Don't worry! This won't take long! I _promise_! We should be done before they make the announcement, anyways!" she said cutely in a sweet and flirty manner. Then she pecked him on the cheek before her and her little group of friends walked off, along with their jock dates, as well.

Benny _really_ didn't like where this was going, as he too, reluctantly followed along behind them, as well.

* * *

Ethan was just sitting there, minding his own business when suddenly he heard a voice from someone he _really_ didn't want to talk to, speak.

" _Aw_ , is the poor little dateless, gay geek all alone?" came Jessica's voice, in a mocking baby like tone in fake concern. Then she took a minute to laugh tauntingly at him with her friends standing next to her. "What's wrong, _Ethan_? Feeling a little left out, are we, now?" she teased mockingly, again, at him.

Ethan sat their gritting his teeth, as he tried to not let Jessica's mean and hurtful words get to him. He really didn't want to cause a scene at the dance and make a fool of himself in front of everybody here, either.

"Look, _Jessica_! I'm really not in the mood, right now, to deal with your crap. So, can you _please_ just...leave me alone, alright? It's prom, after all." he said politely to her, while trying to reason with her. When he tried to stand up to leave, one of her jock buddies forcibly shoved him back down to sit, again.

"Ha!" she laughed blatantly. "How can I ever pass up the chance to humiliate my favorite little gay nerd? Eh, _Ethan_?" she stated innocently, in a fake sweet tone. Then she grinned. "Or maybe I should call you, _Gaythan_ , instead? _Hmm_ , _Gaythan_?" she asked teasingly, as if she actually did care what he thought about the little nickname she gave him. "Oh, I like that! It has a nice ring to it! Don't you think?" she then stated proudly to herself, as she looked around at her groupies for their opinion. Jessica's friends all nodded in agreement, as they gave their approval of the new nickname for Ethan, as they all chuckled and laughed at him tauntingly.

By now, everybody else at the dance had all eyes on them, as Jessica continued her tirade on Ethan's self-esteem and confidence. Nobody even dared to stop her, out of fear of being her next victim. Even the teachers there chaperoning, didn't even bother to step in. They were too afraid that if they did then she would have her father sue them for everything they had. For they knew, how much of a daddy's girl she was. He would believe anything that would come out of his 'sweet' little girl's mouth.

"Come on, Jess. Let's just leave the poor guy alone and just enjoy the rest of the dance together. Ok?" suggested Benny politely to her in a sincere tone, as he tried to get her to stop. This time, he took her hand and tried to lead her away, but instead she just yanked her hand away from his, as she was having too much fun already insulting Ethan.

Jessica saw that her words were getting to the geeky teen at the table, as she just stood there smirking diabolically at him. Torturing Ethan like this, was like her favorite pastime. One which she would miss after graduation.

Ethan snarled menacingly at her and her little goon squad. He _knew_ he shouldn't of came to this stupid dance!

"What's wrong? Am I hurting the poor little fag's feelings?" mocked Jessica with fake concern at the fuming boy. She then started to laugh again, along with the rest of her posse. "You're such a loser, dork! I don't even know why you exist, in the first place!" she then spat back cruelly to him with venom in her tone.

Ethan then stood up abruptly again, with a furious look on his face, as he tried desperately not to cry at the harsh words. He could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes starting to sting and get watery from trying to fight the tears back. He didn't want to breakdown in tears in front of so many people. So, he held it off for as long as he could, until he was able to get somewhere safe to be alone at, to start crying.

"Shut the fuck up, Jessica! You stupid bitch!" yelled Ethan furiously at her, not even thinking about what had just came out of his mouth. Normally, Ethan didn't like to use curse words out loud like that, but today he made an exception as he couldn't hold in all that rage and bottled up emotions, that he was currently feeling inside of himself at that very moment, any longer. So, the words came tumbling out on their own, but he didn't regret it one bit, though. After his little out burst, Ethan immediately stormed off towards the doors.

* * *

Standing there shocked at what he just called her, Jessica's expression soon changed from shocked to angry. She couldn't believe he just called her a bitch in front of everybody like that! Nobody _dared_ insulted Jessica Prescott, the queen bee of the school, like that, and just get away with it! Now, she was really mad at the geek and wanted him to pay for humiliating her like that. So, she stormed off after him, with her posse following close behind.

Jessica was able to catch up to Ethan, right before he was able to reach the door. She swiftly grabbed Ethan's wrist and yanked him back, causing him to forcibly turn around and face her, now. "Not so fast, you little fag! I'm not done with you, yet!" snapped Jessica angrily to him, as she forced him to stop and turn around.

Ethan glared at her spitefully, as they stood there in front of the concession stand, which was set up right by the door. "Stop calling me that." snarled Ethan dangerously at her, as they locked eyes with each other, challengingly.

"Why? When it's true!" spat Jessica in a snarky like tone. Then she smirked.

"God!" he sighed out loud exasperatingly, as he slighty threw his hands up in the air. "You just can help, BUT to take one last jab at my self confidence and morale at this school before it finally ends and we all graduate! Can you, Jessica?!" argued Ethan back confidently to her, out of frustration.

"You know something, Ethan? I don't even know _why_ you even bothered to come here, tonight. Especially, since you don't have a date because _nobody_ wanted to go to prom with somebody like _you_. A nerdy little fag boy!" she pointed out harshly, as she poked him in the chest at each word she said while insulting him. Before Ethan could say anything back at her, she continued on with her vicious verbal abuse towards the teen. "Coming here dateless tonight oughta tell you something, Ethan. That you're a pathetic and loveless little loser, who nobody will ever love and never will. Face it! You're gonna be alone for the rest of your sad and pathetic little gay life! _Gaythan_!" she blatantly told him, while laughing maniacally (along with the rest of her posse) afterwards.

Jessica's cruel and harsh words got to Ethan, then, as he balled up both of his fists tightly and glared so hard at her that you would've thought he was about to explode. He was so hurt and angry at the same time he didn't know whether to cry or punch her. Of course, he would never hit a girl and he was too much of a nice guy (and whimp) to ever start a fight or even get involved in one. More than anything right now he just wanted to be alone with his tears and misery, right now, as he stood there taking her hurtful words.

Jessica smirked then as she crossed her arms, feeling satisfied that her words seemed to be affecting the little nerd in the way that she had hoped it would. She loved putting others in their place by showing them who's top dog, around here.

Then an even more crueller idea popped into her head on how to humiliate Ethan even more, tonight. She looked over at the two jocks standing behind Ethan and gave a nod towards the concession stand. Catching her drift, the two athletes then walked over to the table, grabbing the large punch bowl and carrying it back over. Then they took the punch bowl and raised it above Ethan's head, thus dumping the red fruity substance all over Ethan, making him soaking wet.

Ethan gasped in shock the moment the cold liquid hit him, as his body went rigid. He stood there feeling really embarrassed, as Jessica and her group of friends all laughed hysterically. Some of the other students there, watching, also joined in on the laughter, while others stood there in complete silence and shock, not believing what they just witnessed. Ethan, on the hand, stood there feeling heartbroken and ashamed at what just happened to him. He's never been so humiliated in his entire life! And in front of the entire school, no less!

Not being able to take it anymore, Ethan ran out of the room feeling devastated.

* * *

Benny, who saw everything, was completely and utterly shocked at what he just saw. He knew Jessica was mean and a bitch at times, but to be _that_ heartless and cruel to somebody?! He couldn't believe it! What just happened tonight, caused many red flags to go up for Benny. Including, on why he ever dated her in the first place.

He felt bad for Ethan. The poor guy didn't deserve that! What Jessica just did was just plain out wrong and despicable, and didn't deserve a place in his life, anymore! He was through with her and her evil treatment towards others she deems beneath her! That's when Benny decided to do something he should've done a long time ago!

Benny then shot Jessica an evil glare her way, right before rushing out the door himself after Ethan.

"Wha-?! Benny?! Get back here!" shouted Jessica perplexingly in surprise. "They're about to announce who the prom king and queen are! Which will be us, of course, Benny-bear!" she then yelled out, desperately to him with no avail. Then she stomped her foot a little and walked off with a pout, as she decided to wait for him to come back.

* * *

Ethan sat outside on a bench, that was located just outside of the school. He wiped some of the tears away that had fallen from his eyes, as he sat there feeling alone and depressed with his thoughts about the recent event that had just happened to him. He sighed heavily to himself, wondering if what Jessica had said was true or not.

 _"Am I really destined to be alone forever? To never truly know or find love in this world?"_ he thought depressingly, before sighing again after giving it some thought.

Then Ethan was startled by a random voice speaking out from beside him.

"Hey, um...is this seat taken?" they asked charmingly to him.

When Ethan looked up to see who was asking, he was surprised to find it was none other than his secret crush, Benny Weir. Suddenly, feeling nervous and awkward, Ethan looked back down again with a small blush on his face. "Oh! Uh...no. It's not. Feel free to have a seat, if you like." replied back Ethan shyly, as she tried to not act so nervous around the tall good looking teen. Then he scooted over some on the bench, so that Benny had enough room to sit.

Benny smiled graciously at his reply, as he joined him on the bench. "Thanks!" he said politely to the other teen. They sat there for a minute in a bit of awkward silence, not saying anything, until Benny decided to break it. "So, um..." he started awkwardly, as he drummed his fingers along his legs while glancing upward at the sky cluelessly. "It's Ethan, right?" he finally said.

Ethan was shocked that he even knew his name, as he stared at him in shock with his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes all wide like. Of course, Benny didn't see this as he was still looking up at the sky. Ethan quickly shook off his moment of surprise and looked back down at his hands again, blushing. "Y-yeah. Ethan Morgan, to be exact." he replied nervously, stuttering a bit.

This caused Benny to look at him then with a kind smile on his face, as he lightly chuckled at how shy Ethan was being all of a sudden. Ethan's blush deepened then, as he still refused to meet the other's eyes.

"There's no need to be so nervous and shy around me, Ethan." chuckled Benny amusingly at Ethan's reaction.

"O-okay. If y-you say so." replied Ethan back, still stuttering nervously at the person sitting beside him.

Benny chuckled again. "Well, I'm sure by now you already know who I am. Am I correct?" assumed Benny with intrigue.

Ethan's eyes then lit up briefly at the question, before dying back down again into his shyness. He nodded in response. "You're Benny Weir. The school's star quarterback for the football team." he answered easily enough. "Not to mention, the most popular guy in school who's also smart, funny, kind, and probably the hottest guy in school, too." he then went on, a bit rambling like before shutting up suddenly after realizing what he just said about him.

" _Ah_! So, I'm the hottest guy in school. Now, am I?" teased Benny playfully, in a fake surprise like tone, as he pretend to play dumb about it. He winked afterwards with an amused grin on is face, as he leaned in a little towards Ethan, making the extremely poor and bashful teenager blush, once again.

Feeling somewhat awkward and embarrassed now, Ethan had a hard time forming words as he fumbled to find the right thing to say. "No! Um...well...not exactly. I-! Uh...what I meant was...um..." he stammered anxiously, hating how much of an idiot he sounds like, right now.

This caused Benny to lean back away from the flustered boy and let out a hearty laugh. "I'm just messin' with yah, E!" he stated humorously, as he lightly elbowed Ethan in his arm for good measure. "Don't worry about it!"

Hearing Benny call him by his nickname sort a stunned Ethan, there for a minute. He never _once_ thought he'd ever hear it coming from the mouth of his crush, like that! The only people who ever called him that was either his parents or Rory!

"E, is something the matter? What's with the face? Did I saying something wrong?" came Benny's concerned voice then, snapping Ethan out of his daze.

Ethan wasn't even aware of his surprised blank expression then, until Benny had pointed it out to him. "What?! Oh! No! No! Nothings wrong! It's just..." he answered anxiously, before trailing off, while then looking off to the side bashfully as he got nervous a bit. "The only people who ever call me E are my parents and Rory." he confessed bashfully, with a blush.

"Oh." replied Benny, getting it. Then his expression changed to more of a softer one. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that." he said earnestly. "Well, then...I hope you don't mind if I use it, too?" he asked tentatively, in a sincere and kind tone.

Ethan smiled at him. "Not at all! Go ahead!" he answered honestly, with a small blush.

This brought a big smile on Benny's face. "Cool!" he chirped happily.

They looked at each other for a second before suddenly breaking out into a small fit of random laughter together.

As they shared this laugh together, Ethan still couldn't believe that _THE_ Benny Weir was sitting here, talking to him as if they're best buds for something! But then he remembered that...they weren't. And that Benny was part of the popular crowd, whereas he was part of the loser crowd. That and the fact that Benny was dating Jessica Prescott, too. Suddenly, at the thought of her name, all of those painful memories of what happened earlier came flooding back to Ethan. Causing his happy and cheerful expression to change to a sad one, again.

Benny saw the sudden change in Ethan's mood, causing him too, to feel sad and guilty. He had a pretty good idea why Ethan's mood had so suddenly changed, all of a sudden.

"I'm...really sorry for what happened to you, back there. What Jessica did to you was wrong and immoral. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment." apologized Benny sincerely to Ethan, breaking the small bit of silence between them.

Even though Ethan didn't look up at him, he had to admit...he was a little bit taken back by hearing Benny's apology. He wasn't sure why Benny was the one apologizing. If anyone owed him an apology it was Jessica and her little posse of so-called friends, but he knew that would be a cold day in Hell before she would ever stoop that low in apologizing to him.

"It's...fine, I guess." shrugged Ethan sullenly. "I'm not sure why you're the one apologizing, though? You weren't even involved in her torturous plan to humiliate me so grandly, like that, anyways." he stated truthfully.

Benny sighed. "I know, but...that's just the thing. I could've at least done _something_ to help you, though! Like stepped in to stop her onslaught of insults towards you before it had escalated to the point it did!" expressed Benny strongly in regret. "But...I didn't. And I feel really guilty about it, too."

Ethan turned to look at Benny out of surprise and confusion for a moment. When he looked at him, he could see the sorrow and regret that laid there in his facial expression. Even in the dark under the moonlight it was still noticeable. Ethan couldn't help but to take a minute to admire how gorgeous he looked though under the brightly lit moon, up above.

"I was a coward, back there, E. And for that I'm...sorry." apologized Benny again, not noticing Ethan's staring.

They sat there in silence once again before Ethan decided to ask the one question that's been gnawing at him for the longest now. "What is it that you see in Jessica, anyway?" he asked then, looking down slightly.

A sarcastic scoff then escaped Benny's mouth. "Nothing really. I don't even like the bitch, to be honest." he replied snidely.

Ethan looked at him incredulous then. When Benny saw this he smirked cockily at the teen. "Plus, she's not really my type, either." he then said smugly. "Or any girl, really, for that matter." he added nonchalantly.

Ethan's jaw dropped hearing that, catching on to Benny's little hint there. He was totally blown away by what the teen just told him! He couldn't believe it! Benny Weir was _gay_?! Seeing Ethan's expression towards his reply, Benny couldn't help, but to laugh a little. "Dude! You should've seen your face, just now! You're were all like-" exclaimed Benny amusingly at him as he laughed before trying to mimic Ethan's surprised facial expression.

Ethan glared at him unamusingly, as Benny continued to laugh at him before finally stopping after seeing his face. "Sorry." apologized Benny seriously then, looking down a bit awkwardly like.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, as he tried to act serious for a moment, but even he couldn't help but to crack a small smile at Benny's silliness. Then he looked away timidly again, feeling a bit shy. "So, um...you're into guys, too?" he asked curiously, not meeting Benny's green eyes at first, but after a second or two he did.

Benny smiled warmly at the teen then, as he nodded. "Have been for 6 years, now." he easily confirmed.

"But, but...you're dating _Jessica Prescott_! A _girl_ , I might add!" exclaimed Ethan alarminly in disbelief and shock, making Benny chuckle at his reaction. Then a thought had popped into his head. "Wait, a minute...you aren't... _bi_ , are you?" he then asked curiously, as he gave him a suspicious like look.

"Nope! I'm all gay and into guys, just like you are, my friend!" proudly announced Benny to him with a big boastful like smile plastered on his face, making Ethan blush a little.

Ethan made a slightly confused expression as he thought about something. "Then...why are you dating her, if you're gay, then?" he asked.

Benny's smile then fell, as he thought about the reason why he pretended to be into girls when clearly he's not. "Because..." he began sullenly, pausing for a minute as he thought about it. "I'm not ready to come out about my sexuality, yet, is why. Well...more like I'm scared to, really." he finally confessed, downheartedly.

"Scared?! But why?" wondered Ethan curiously, as he was shocked to hear Benny say that.

"Cause...I'm afraid of what everybody might think of me, if I did come out about being gay. I mean...I've seen the way they've treated you at school and I guess...I was just too afraid that the same thing might happen to me, too." explained Benny shamefully.

"Oh." was all Ethan had said, as he looked down sadly for a moment. "But...you're so popular at school. Unlike me, who's a nerd. I'm sure they wouldn't make fun of you as badly as they do me, though." assured Ethan downheartedly to him, as he tried to make some light of Benny's situation a little.

But Benny didn't see it that way, as he shook his head. "I wish I could be as optimistic as you are about it, but...I'm not so sure that they _would_ go easy on me, regardless of the fact if I am popular or not. Especially, if they got to know the _real_ me, that is."

This confused Ethan, as he turned to face him with a confused look. Benny looked over at him and gave a half smile at his confused expression and how cute he looked doing it, too. "I'm actually more of a geek like you are, Ethan." he admitted sincerely. "I like playing video games and reading comic books, and also I'm into superhero and sci-fi type stuff, too." he explained honestly. "It's just...I keep it all to myself because I feel as if I have to. To keep my reputation up at school for being popular and all. Being the top dog at school comes with a lot of high expectations. Like, having to date the most popular girl at school. Even if she's a major bitch to everybody." confessed Benny sadly again (with that last part said in mild disdain, though), as he looked away.

Ethan was a bit surprised by this, as he would never of guessed that he was into a lot of the same geeky type stuff that he was also into, as well. Nor, did he realize that being so popular all of the time was so hard, either. _"Maybe we do have more in common, than I thought!"_ thought Ethan to himself, astonishingly.

Just then a small breeze blew by. Now, normally a breeze like that wouldn't necessarily bother anybody around this time of year, but unfortunately for Ethan it did, as he shivered at the slight chill he felt due to still being pretty wet from his punch bowl shower from earlier.

Benny on the other hand, closed his eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze as it blew by, but when he looked over (just in time) he notice Ethan's cold shiver. Benny frowned, realizing why it was he felt so cold when it blew by. He then shrugged off his own tuxedo's jacket and offered it to the wet teen next to him.

"Here. Take it." kindly offered Benny, as he placed the jacket around Ethan's shoulders. "You look like you could use it more than I do, right now." he said genuinely to him with a warm and kind smile, as he was being the kindhearted and considerate gentleman that his mom had raised him to be.

At first, Ethan had this astounded like look on his face at the gesture, but then he bashfully blushed immediately afterwards. "T-Thanks!" thanked Ethan shyly, as he looked away for a second before looking back him again. "But are you sure you don't need it? I'll be fine without it, if you do." asked Ethan anxiously, wanting to make sure that it was really ok with him.

Benny smiled fondly. "Yeah! I'm sure!" he confirmed reassuringly. "Besides, you looked kind a cold there for a minute, when that breeze blew by."

"Yeah! I can only imagine _why_." scoffed Ethan sarcastically in a playful like manner, as he rolled his eyes. The two laughed again, at Ethan's little light hearted joke as to how he got so wet in the first place.

Then after awhile, Ethan subconsciously pulled Benny's jacket around him, closer. Not because he was still cold or anything, but because it had belong to Benny and the sweet scent of his cologne was still on it, as well. He closed his eye and inhaled deeply, faintly taking in the wonderous scent of his crush, forgeting all about him being wet with punch and possibly ruining the jacket. Thinking he was being as discreet about it as possible, Ethan didn't hear or notice the small amused chuckle next him, as Benny noticed Ethan's little moment of euphoria with his jacket.

"How's the jacket?" asked Benny intriguingly suddenly, as he smirked knowingly at the teen.

Snapping out of it, Ethan instantly stopped what he was doing with a dumbfounded expression and deep red cheeks on his face. "Uh..." trailed Ethan embarrassingly, like a dear in headlights. "Nice! Nice! Real, uh...nice." he then added quickly and awkwardly, with a small laugh afterwards to match.

" _Riiight_..." drawled Benny incredulously with a bit of amusement in his tone, as he nodded slowly with a smug and knowing look on his face. Then he chuckled, which caused Ethan to playfully slap him on the arm to stop teasing him.

"So...when did you realize that you were actually gay? If you don't mind me asking, that is." wondered Ethan curiously, as the air around them turned serious again.

Benny scrunched up his face in thought before giving his reply. "Well...as I already told you, I first realized it about 6 years ago, back when we were in 7th grade. But what you don't know, was that before that I was still in the confused and denial stages of accepting the truth that I might be gay." he answered, honestly.

"For how long?" wondered Ethan.

"A few months prior before starting 7th grade here, I suppose. Maybe like...2 months before, I'd say?" replied Benny with slight uncertainty, as he tried to remember.

"What made you know for sure in 7th grade, then?" asked Ethan curiously.

This made Benny smile. "You did." he fondly replied.

Ethan's eyes went wide in shock. "M-M- _Me_?!" questioned Ethan incredulously in shock.

Benny nodded happily. "Yup!" he said satisfyingly. "The moment I first laid eyes on you was the day I knew for sure that I was in fact, gay." he declared proudly.

Ethan looked at him speechless, as he blushed. Benny giggled at that.

"You see, before I ever came to Whitechapel, I was always questioning myself on the matter and had refused to face the fact that I was into dudes more than I was with girls. I didn't want my friends and family to start seeing me differently or wind up shunning me because of it, if I was. Plus, at the time, I didn't _want_ to be gay. Not that I had anything against it or anything! It was just...I didn't want to be one them, was all. Especially, since I was an athlete. I knew that gay athletes always had it more harder than your regular gays guys did, when it came to fitting in. Mainly, because we're all in a locker room, where everyone there is basically half naked for most of the time. To those, who are straight it might seem weird or awkward for a gay dude to be in the same room as they are while undressing and dressing themselves. Their minds start to wander, which causes fear and paranoia to appear. Making them think that the gay jock is staring at their half naked body, when in fact that's not the case. Next thing you know, the gay guy starts being harassed and bullied which will eventually cause you to either be kicked off the team or forced into quitting on your own." explained Benny, with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Wow...I never realized that before." said Ethan softly in guilt. Then he gave this slight teasing/knowing like look his way. "Sure you haven't just been watching too many of those gay teen dramas, then?" he joked in a sly like manner.

"Maybe." laughed Benny amusingly, for a moment. Then got serious again, as he continued on with his explanation. "Anyway, so I refused to accept that I was gay. Even in the slightest." he said sullenly.

"Ok, but how was _I_ the one to make you finally realize that you are and to just accept it? We never even talked to each other in 7th grade hardly, unless we had to!" asked Ethan curiously, as he pointed out a key fact about their past relationship with one another.

This made Benny chuckle amusingly. "I know, but..." he said happily, before getting shy himself now. "I wanted to, though." he blushed, admittingly.

"Y-You, did?!" exclaimed Ethan in shock.

Benny nodded bashfully. "Yeah."

"Then...why didn't you?" asked Ethan.

"I guess...I was just too shy to." confessed Benny honestly, with a half shrug.

"No way! So, was I!" exclaimed Ethan surprisingly.

This caused Benny to look at him out of confusion. "Really?" he questioned in surprise, but then the more he thought about it and how much he's seen Ethan blush so far during their conversation together, the more it made it sense to him now. Ethan was a really shy and bashful guy. Which Benny found to be cute, if he might add. "Then again, I suppose it's not too far fetched considering how many times you've blushed so far since we started talking." he stated knowingly, which caused Ethan to blush, again. "Like now." added Benny teasingly with a smug smile.

This made Ethan blush even harder. "I guess...I'm that obvious, huh?" replied Ethan bashfully.

Benny shrugged. "Yeah!" he said simply, before then grinning at the poor shy teen. "But I find it kind a cute, though." he stated flirtingly, with a wink.

Ethan giggled with his cheeks the brightest shade of red they've probably ever been before. Then he playfully slapped Benny on the arm, again. "Would you stop that! Before I wind up turning red _permanently_ , for the rest of my life from blushing so much!" he scolded, embarrassingly.

"Ok! Ok! I'll stop! But, no promises if I happen to make you blush unintentionally, though." declared Benny jokingly, as he laughed a little.

Then things got serious again, as a small bit of silence fell over them, again. Sitting there, Ethan got the strange feeling that there was more to Benny's story. "So...since discovering your newfound interest in guys and finally coming to terms with yourself about it...does your... _parents_ know about it, as well?" pressed Ethan carefully about the subject. He didn't want to upset him or anything, as he knew that that part of the homosexuality thing was always a tough and sensative topic for most. Especially, when either one or both parents aren't too thrilled about the fact that their child is gay and will normally sometimes tend to disown them for it, too.

It took Benny a moment at first before he finally gave his answer. "No. They don't."

"How come?" asked Ethan.

Benny let out a heavy and tired sigh at the answer. "Because...I'm afraid of what they might think of me, if they knew." he answered sadly.

Ethan knew how he felt. He too was scared when he told his parents about his sexuality at first, but he sucked it up and told them anyway. Thinking it'd be better just to get it out of the way now, rather than having to live with the stress and guilt of trying to hide it from them, instead. Thankfully, though, he lucked out with his parents. They were actually ok with him being into dudes rather than girls and were super supportive about it, too. Granted, at first, it did take some getting use to for them, though. Mainly, with his dad, but in time he got use to it.

Feeling sorry for him, Ethan placed a hand over one of Benny's and gave it a small reassuring squeeze to let him know that it was ok. Although, on the inside, he was totally freaking out because he was holding Benny Weir's hand!

This made Benny smile a little, knowing he was there for him. Having Ethan's hand on his made him feel somewhat more comfortable about telling his situation to someone else rather just than keeping everything to himself, instead. So, he continued on with his explanation to Ethan.

"You see, I don't even like playing football all the much. I mean, I don't _hate_ it or anything. It's just...not really one of my passions in life, is all." stated Benny, truthfully.

This sort a surprised Ethan. He thought Benny _loved_ playing football, since he was so great at it! But then again, he suppose that just because you're really good at something, doesn't mean that you're meant to do it in life.

"But I thought-! Wow! I would have _never_ of thought that about you!" stated Ethan astonishingly, at the news. "From what I've seen out on the field, you seem to really love it! I always thought for sure that you would go pro, someday!"

Benny chuckled at this. "You'd think, but..." he said amusingly at first, before frowning. "It's really all just an act. Going pro isn't what I want to do with my life. That's more of my father's dream, really." he admitted shamefully with a sad look.

This made Ethan mad a little, as he thought that maybe Benny's dad was perhaps pressuring him into playing football and into making a career out of it when clearly he doesn't. Before he could open his mouth to saying something about it, Benny beat him to it.

Benny knew what he was probably gonna say, when he told him that. So, he wanted to clarify that a bit. "Not that my dad's a terrible father or anything by pressuring me into it! Cause he's not!" quickly corrected Benny to Ethan, as he worried that he got the wrong impression about his dad. This made Ethan's expression soften some, but he was still a bit skeptical about it, though. So, Benny continued. "It's just...he's a really big sports fan and his favorite sport is football. He was a pretty good athlete in school, back in his day and had wanted to go pro someday, but then he had suffered an injury that had ruined that dream for him."

"Benny...your dad isn't _using_ you to live out his life's dream through you, is he?" asked Ethan in concern.

"No. At least...not on purpose he's not." he replied, earning a confused look from Ethan. "Growing up, me and him have always been really close. Probably, because I'm his only kid. Not to mention too, that I'm his only son. So, of course that close father/son relationship would be there." he explained, fondly. "I love my dad. And I would do anything just to make him happy, too. Even pretending to be into a sport he loves so much in the hopes of someday going pro, like what he wanted to do when he was my age. I just...want him to be proud of me, is all."

"Why? Is he not already proud of for just being his son?" wondered Ethan.

"No. He's proud of me for that, too. It's just...I guess, I feel as if I don't do anything big or accomplishing then...it'll just feel like I'm disappointing him somehow." replied Benny sullenly.

"I'm sure your dad would still love you, regardless, Benny. Even if you turn out to be a big failure in life. He'll always love you, no matter what because you're his son. I'm sure that as long as you tried your hardest at it, then he'll still be proud of you." stated Ethan sincerely in a comforting tone.

"Even if it turns out that his only son is gay and likes geeky things better than football?" questioned Benny dishearteningly, as he still didn't quite believe Ethan's kind and encouraging words to him.

Benny heard Ethan let out a small chuckle then. "Yes! Even if his son is into guys more than girls and likes nerdy, geeky type stuff more than sports." reassured Ethan genuinely to him with a kind smile.

"But...how can you be so sure? What if my dad isn't as accepting as yours was, E?" doubted Benny skeptically.

Ethan just shrugged. "I can't!" he simply said, nonchalantly. "But you'll never really know until you get up the nerves to actually just...come on out and just say it! Not telling them is doing you more harm than good, right now! I know you must feel miserable and guilty in not telling them the truth, Benny. So, why put yourself through all that, hmm?" pointed out Ethan anxiously in a heartfelt and encouraging manner. "That's why...I decided to tell my parents the truth about me being gay, as soon as possible. Cause I didn't want to put myself through that kind of grief all the time, any longer."

Benny looked up at him then and just stared at him for a minute before smiling fondly at him. He realized that Ethan was right. He needed to stop lying to his parents about his sexuality and who he really is on the inside. It was time for him to finally take that leap of faith in telling them! If they really did love him, like they say they do, then...they would accept him for who he is and the life he decides to live! As well, as who he chooses to spend his life with, romantically! Be it man or woman! In his case, MAN!

"Thanks, E! I needed that!" thanked Benny gratefully, as he felt more better about his at home troubles. Benny promised himself that he'll tell his parents about everything he's just told Ethan about, tomorrow the first chance he gets. "You're the first person that I've actually ever talked to about all of this, before. And you know what? I'm glad it was you." he stated sincerely with a smile.

This made Ethan tense up a bit and blush out of embarrassment. "R-Really?! Gosh! I don't know what to say, then..." he stuttered modestly and bashfully, as he shied away nervously a bit.

Benny then scooted more closer to Ethan and leaned over to him with a smug smirk. "How about a 'thank you', then? But if you're still too speechless to say anything, then perhaps maybe I can put a few words into you with my lips on yours, then?" suggested Benny slyly, as he flirted with Ethan.

Shocked, Ethan looked over at him in surprise. He couldn't believe what Benny had just suggested to him! _His_ lips on _Benny's_?! That's something he's _DREAMED_ about happening, for most of his life! Maybe not for most of it, but ever since he first laid eyes on him, that is! Benny couldn't of been serious...could he? Like, he knows Benny is gay and all (which was still a pretty big shocker there), but...did he really wanted to kiss him? Or was he just messing with him for kicks? Ethan had no idea.

"B-b-but...I'm still all wet from that punch bowl incident from earlier! Not to mention, probably a bit sticky, too!" protested Ethan nervously.

But Benny didn't move. He still was smiling at him with that smug/flirty like look on his face. "I don't mind. It'll just make it all the more sweeter, then." he said smoothly.

Before Ethan could protest any further about it, he suddenly felt a pair of lips smashed up against his own. _"Nope! He totally wasn't joking!"_ thought Ethan surprisingly at first, but after getting over the initial shock of it, Ethan closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

"Mmm, fruity." complimented Benny pleasantly with a smile, as he pulled away after the kiss was over. "I was right. It did make the kiss all the more sweeter." he then said braggingly, but in a kind and gentle tone. Then he winked at Ethan.

"I can't believe you just did that." replied Ethan in disbelief and awe, still trying to get over the fact that HE JUST KISSED _THE_ FREAKIN' BENNY WEIR ON THE LIPS! HIS _CRUSH_! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!

Benny chuckled amusingly at that. "Yeah, well...I did. And I don't regret a moment of it, either." he said sincerely.

Ethan smiled. "You have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that." he stated fondly at the realization of his dream finally coming to true.

This made Benny giggle. "Oh, I think I do." he stated cockily with a grin.

This made Ethan go stiff with wide eyes. "You do?!" he asked, a bit nervously in surprise.

Benny nodded. "You make it pretty easy when everytime I look over at you, whenever we're in the same place together, I always catch you staring at me with a dreamy look on your face. Right before you then suddenly turn away in embarrassment there afterwards." he explained with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ethan tensed up with embarrassment at that, as his cheeks turned red and he looked at Benny with wide eyes. "Really?!" he gasped incredulously, already knowing the answer. He then quickly turned away from Benny, placing his hands over his cheeks and shaking his head rapidly. "Oh, my god! I can't believe I've been so obvious about it and you've noticed!" he gushed embarrassingly.

Benny chuckled and then gently gripped Ethan's chin with his hand to turn Ethan's head back towards him. Once their eyes met again, Benny smiled charmingly at him. "I don't mind. In fact, I actually find it quite flattering and I rather much prefer your eyes on me than... _Jessica's_." he said sincerely to the brown eyed teen, meaning it. When he had spoken Jessica's name though, his tone turned from genuine and sweet sounding to one with bitterness and revulsion, as he shuddered at the thought of her watching him.

This made Ethan laugh. "I'm guess you're not a big fan of hers, either?! Huh?!" laughed Ethan, as he handed back Benny's jacket.

"Not with the way she treats others all the time." he replied annoyedly in a sarcastic sort a way, as he took his jacket back. "Especially, you." he then added, but in a sweeter and loving tone this time, as he took both of Ethan's hands in his.

The two just took the moment to stare lovingly into one anothers eyes with adoring smiles on their faces. Then suddenly Benny stood up abruptly, breaking the moment, which confused Ethan for a second.

"In fact! After our little conversation together! I think I might be ready to come out about me being gay to everyone!" exclaimed Benny eagerly, as he looked down at him, while slipping back on his slightly damp jacket, again.

Ethan looked at him in shock, before standing up himself. "Benny...are you sure you're ready for this? I-I mean...you haven't even told your parents, yet! In fact, I'm the first person you even told about your homosexuality, to begin with!" stressed Ethan worriedly, as he wanted to make certain that Benny was absolutely sure about this.

Benny smiled fondly at him. "I am." he stated with conviction. Than he placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "And it's all thanks to you, Ethan. Talking to you to night, has given me the courage to finally do what I've been needing to do, all this time, now." he said wholeheartedly.

Ethan wasn't sure what to think at that moment at first, but then he smiled back at him. Ethan was so touched to know that he was the inspiration and courage that Benny needed to finally start taking matters into his own hands and to start living the life _he_ wants and not what everyone else around him expects him to live.

"And what better way to start by going back in there and ending it with Jessica, so that I may begin my new way of living with my new boyfriend." added Benny confidently with pride, as he smirked a little at the end. Then he held out his hand with his palm facing upward. "So, are you with me, E?" he asked hopefully in a kind and eager tone.

Ethan smiled as he placed his hand in Benny's. "Of course, I am!" he stated proudly, before smirking slyly at him. "Plus, I would never pass up the chance to put ' _little miss princess_ ' in her place, for once!" he quiped smugly with confidence.

This made Benny laugh, as he didn't blame him for wanting some revenge on Jessica for what she's done to him over the years. Plus, Benny will be _relieved_ to finally get her off his back, too! How could he ever be happy with a person like that? Oh, yeah! He wasn't. Every moment he spent with the girl only made him hate himself more for ever dating someone so...vain and shallow, like that. Ethan was the much more better choice, in his opinion. And now he can finally date the person he was meant to be with, all this time.

With that, both Ethan and Benny walked back inside to make a statement, while holding hands and wearing happy and confident smiles on their faces, as well.

* * *

As they walked back into the gym, where the dance was at, they walked over to where the dance floor was at. They were fully aware of all the eyes now on them, as everybody in the room noticed them holding hands together. Ethan was still a bit nervous about it, as he felt his anxiety begin to take over in him, but the moment he felt Benny's arms wrap around him and he looked up into those gorgeous green eyes of his, Ethan instantly felt more at ease.

Of course, Benny wasn't as bothered by all the stares as Ethan was. In fact, he was actually enjoying the moment and rush from it all, as he never felt more alive and like himself at the same time. Plus, he was used to having all eyes on him, anyway, because of his popularity. When Benny noticed how nervous Ethan was (for good reason) he knew just how to make the teen feel more comfortable and relaxed.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far into their dance together, as they heard an annoying voice shout out at Benny from the crowd.

"There you are, Benny! I've been looking all over for you!" came the voice gleefully, as the person approached them. It was none other than Jessica Prescott, herself. She shot a quick glare in Ethan's direction first, before looking back at Benny with a big smile on her face.

Benny just rolled his eyes at hearing her voice and turned to face her. "Great. You found me." he said unenthusiastically in a bored and dull like tone.

"They just announced who the prom king and queen are! And guess what?! It's us!" informed Jessica ecstatically at the news, practically squealing it. She was already wearing her crown, while she held the one for the prom king in her hands. Before Benny could say anything, she instantly reached up and placed the king's crown on top of his head. "Now, then! It's time for our prom king and queen dance together, sweetie! So, let's go and _ditch_ this piece of gay trash, already." she chirped pleasantly, except for the last part which was said in a rude and spiteful manner, as she glared at Ethan when she said it with hate.

She then tried to lead Benny away, but he refused to go anywhere with her. Especially, after what she just called Ethan. "No, Jessica!" exclaimed Benny firmly, as he yanked his arm out of hers and stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Jessica looked back at him in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed, but then quickly regained her composure, as she strutted up to him with a flirty and seductive like smile on her face. She then took Benny's arms and placed them around her waist, as she pressed herself up against his body. "But Benny-boo...it's tradition for the prom king to share a dance with his prom queen." she informed flirtingly to him, in a sweet and innocent like tone, as she lightly ran her finger across Benny's chest. "And we wouldn't want to break tradition, now would we?" she cooed softly to him, as she lifted her head up to kiss Benny.

But instead of a kiss, all she got was Benny gently pushing her back away from him with a serious look on his face.

This made Jessica scoff in offense, as she wasn't happy about him rejecting her advances on him like that. "Benny, what has gotten into you?!" she demanded incredulously. Making Benny only roll his eyes at her.

 _"Nothing, except for me finally coming to my senses, is all."_ thought Benny sarcastically, to himself.

But before he could say anything out loud, Jessica had said something else, instead, as she glared over in Ethan's direction spitefully. "It's _you_ , isn't it?!" she spat, venomously to him. "With _you_ and all of your little gay geekiness, huh, _Gaythan_?!" she accused venomously to Ethan, in a mocking like fashion.

"Hey! Don't call him that!" shouted Benny protectively at her, while sticking up for Ethan.

"Benny, why are you even defending this loser?" she questioned, strictly. "He's a nobody! A loser! Cause no one will ever love him for the gay, dorky geek that he is!" insulted Jessica, harshly to Ethan.

Ethan could feel the tears wanting to spill again, but he held strong through all her insults. He wasn't about to let her cruel words put him down, again.

"You're wrong about that, Jessica!" exclaimed Benny strongly to her. "There is someone who loves him!" he said passionately with conviction in his voice.

Jessica just scoffed, sarcastically at that. "Oh, yeah? Who?" she challenged, not believing him.

Benny then smiled before turning around to face Ethan. He took Ethan's hands in his and said lovingly, "Me." This made Ethan smile back, feeling tens time more better, now.

This earned a bunch of surprised gasps throughout the room. Including, Jessica's. "Wha-Wha...! But...But..." she stammered in disbelief at the news, before shaking it off. "This can't be true?!" she yelled furiously at him.

Benny turned to face her, but kept holding one of Ethan's hands in his. "It is." he said seriously to her with a straight face, meaning it.

Furious and still in shock, Jessica stood there with her mouth gapped open. Then she refocused all her attention and fury back onto Ethan. " _You_..." she said dangerously to him in an accussingly like manner. "So, what?! You think that you can just _ruin_ my night by stealing my boyfriend or something?! Well, you've got another thing coming, mister!" she threatened, angrily.

"Oh, _please_! I didn't still your boyfriend from you, _Jessica_!" replied Ethan back to her in a snarky manner, while rolling his eyes. "Especially, since your relationship together was doomed from the start! I mean, you can't be boyfriend and girlfriend together, if the feelings not mutual between the two of you! _Duh_!" he pointed out in a matter-of-fact kind a way.

"What did you just say to me, you little dweeb?!" snarled Jessica through clenched teeth.

"It's true, Jess. I never really loved you. I only dated you because I felt like I had to, with me being a top athlete and being popular around here. But it turns out, that you don't have to follow your typical stereotyping just to fit in. When being yourself is much more better." confessed Benny honestly, with a smug grin on his face.

Jessica was fuming now, as she was on the brink of losing it. She refused to believe any of it! That her boyfriend was dumping her, just to be with some _gay loser_! "It doesn't matter! You're still the prom king, Benny! And I'm your prom queen! You still have to dance to with me, regardless! It's tradition! As this monumental occasion will forever be marked in not only our hearts, but in the yearbook, as well, for all future generations to see! So, I demand that you dance with your queen!" she demanded furiously, stomping her foot down (like a spoiled child who can't have their way) at the end to make her point.

Benny then let go of Ethan's hand. He then reached up to remove the crown from his head. He took a minute to look at it, while thinking about something. "If being prom king means dancing with someone like you and having to be remembered for it? Then...I'd much rather not be _your_ king at all, then." he declared earnestly, as he handed back the crown to her.

"Uh! How come?!" gapped Jessica incredulously.

"Because, Jess. You're a vile and mean person. Your stuck-up, snobby, and cruel to those around you. All throughout high school you've done nothing, but make Ethan's life miserable just because he's different. So, what if he's gay and a nerd! I'm one, too! Football's not my passion in life! Playing video games and getting a chance to geek out over the latest superhero or sci-fi type stuff is my passion, instead!" confessed Benny openly and wholeheartedly to not just her, but to everybody there, as well. You could hear the passion in his voice too, when he spoke.

Jessica was taken back by all this. She never knew that she was _actually_ dating a geek all this time! "I can't believe this!" she said astonshingly, out of outrage. "A-And...you're really gay, too?" she asked, to which Benny only nodded proudly back. "I don't believe this!" she shouted upsettingly. "I mean, I could've handled you being a nerd and all, Benny, but...being _gay_?! Ugh! I can't believe that little gay dork got to you, like that! He-he...He turned you _gay_ , against me?!" she ranted incredulously out of anger and confusion.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up there a sec!" interrupted Benny. "Ok, let me get this straight! Ethan did NOT turn me gay! Ok?! I've always been this way, _way_ before I even met him! Or you, for that matter! I just...never wanted to accept that I was, until the day I moved here and first laid eyes on him. That's when I was finally able to accept me being gay, Jessica. Which means all this time you've not only been insulting Ethan for being gay and a geek, but you've been secretly insulting me, as well, without even knowing it! Your _ex_ -boyfriend!" clarified Benny to her, passionately in a stern and steady tone to make his point.

Jessica gasped dramatically at that. " _Ex_?!" she gapped shockingly. "But...but...I _love_ you, Benny! You can't do this to me!"

Benny laughed darkly at that. "Don't lie to me! I know you never really loved me, Jessica! All I was to you was just a trophy boyfriend to make yourself seem more _admirable_ and _looked up to_ by all of the other female students! Basically, boosting your popularity more!" he said pointedly.

"Oh, so you didn't do the same with me, then?!" sassed Jessica back, glaringly.

"Oh, my _god_ , Jess! I already told you that I _did_! The only difference was _I felt pressured into believing that I was suppose to be dating you_ , Jessica!" stressed Benny frustratingly, as he strongly emphasized the last part to her to make his point. "Unlike, you. You enjoyed walking around school, parading me off as your boyfriend just for show with no shame at all. Whereas, I _hated_ every little minute of it! I was just too chicken shit to stand up for myself and put a stop to it, until now! Thanks, to Ethan!" argued Benny.

"I knew you had something to do with this! This is all _your_ fault!" accused Jessica angrily, pointing at Ethan with a rage filled stare.

She about to slap to Ethan just then, until Benny harshly reached up to grab her wrist to stop her before she could even make contact with Ethan's face. "Don't you _dare_." warned Benny in a low tone at her, while narrowing his eyes dangerously.

She then yanked her arm free of his, clearly heeding the warning, but she was still angry at the situation. "Fine!" she exclaimed, not too happily. "You win this round!" she spat bitterly at them. Then she looked more at Benny when she spoke again. "Enjoy your gay little nerd, while it last, cause this isn't over! You'll eventually come to realize that dumping me for _him_ was a BIG mistake, anyways. Then you'll come running back to me with your tail tucked between your legs like a good little boy, wanting me to take you back." she stated snobbishly to him.

"Oh, I will enjoy my time with him! Ever minute of it, too, in fact! And I bet my relationship with him will be the ONLY one I'll ever have from now on, too!" sassed back Benny to her, as he wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist, smiling smugly. Ethan couldn't help but to blush, feeling embarrassed now.

Jessica growled lowly at this, as she stood there seething in silence.

Seeing as Jessica has yet to take back the crown, Ethan then reached over to take it from Benny. "Here you go! You might want this back, your _majesty_. Seeing as you no longer have a king on your side. So, THAT my dear, is what we call a... _check_ - _mate_ , in chest." sassed Ethan cockily, as he offered her back the crown with a smug grin on his face.

Furious beyond belief now, Jessica snatched the crown from his hand and stormed off, screaming. Standing there with dumb and bewildered expressions on their faces for a second, Jessica's friends soon ran out to find her.

This caused a loud fit of happy cheers and clapping to erupt suddenly from the remaining people at the dance. Ethan and Benny were both taken back by this. Hearing everybody cheer them on for having the guts to stand up to the queen bee at school, herself, like that, was a bit surprising as they didn't expect it, but it did feel very much good, though. Ethan and Benny both smiled at the encouraging cheers and applause, as they basked in the glory for sticking up for what they believe in and for finding happiness.

Eventually, all the excitement had died back down again, as the dance resumed. "Now, how about that dance together, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted, eh?" asked Benny like a gentleman, as he smiled sweetly at Ethan.

"Sure." replied Ethan, smiling back.

They both then moved their arms in position and began to slow dance with one another.

* * *

As they danced though, Ethan looked sad about something. "What's wrong, E?" asked Benny worriedly, as he took notice of Ethan's facial expression.

"It's just...now that everything is out in the open about your true sexuality and what your _real_ interests are, I'm just...worried that it might have put a target on your back from Jessica and her goon squad, is all." confessed Ethan sullenly, out of concern.

Benny then removed the hand that was around Ethan's waist and used it to capture Ethan's chin instead, to gently lift Ethan's head up so that their eyes could meet. Benny smiled at Ethan lovingly, as he spoke. "Don't be. I highly doubt her or any of her little friends would try anything against me, considering I am still the school's best player on the team. And if she does, then nothing she does or say will effect me in anyway, possible. You can count on that." he said reassuringly in a kind and warm tone.

Ethan believed him. He turly did, but he doubted that she'll wind up going easy on him, though, now that he's with Benny. Ethan turned his head slightly to look away from Benny's green eyes. "I know, but... _I'll_ still be a target to her, though. I just know it. She's always hated me and I highly doubt after what happened tonight she'll be any _less_ meaner to me than she already is." expressed Ethan earnestly in a downhearted tone.

Benny's loving expression didn't falter at that, as he only lifted Ethan's head back up to look him in the eyes, once again. "She won't. I think her days of bullying, humiliating, and shaming you in public are over with now, Ethan. Trust me. And if she does, then she'll have me to answer to, then." he said sincerely in a comfortingly way, wanting Ethan to know that he has nothing to worry about now that they have each other.

This made Ethan finally smile at him, happy to hear how no matter what, Benny will always be there to stick up for him, as his knight in shinning armor. Never in Ethan's _wildest_ dreams did he ever think he'd be dating a god like Benny Weir, but here he was and you can bet he was most grateful for such a thing to ever happen to him, too. He then placed his head onto Benny's chest/shoulder area, as they continued to dance intimately with each other.

"You know something?" asked Ethan, drawing Benny's attention, but never moving from their embrace together.

"Hmm?" hummed Benny in response, as he slow danced with his boyfriend.

"I never thought that something so wonderful could ever happen to me, like this. I almost didn't came tonight because I had a bad feeling that Jessica would try and pull something like she did, tonight. But now that I'm here, dancing with you...I'm glad I came. Because then...I would never get to be with you, Benny. This truly has been a memorable time in my teenage life. I love you, Benny Weir." expressed Ethan fondly, thinking about how happy he is, right now.

Benny smiled lovingly at that. "Well, now it has and I'm also glad that I get to experience this most memorable time with you, as well, Ethan. Who needs Jessica Prescott as my prom queen when I have Ethan Morgan, as the king of my heart." stated Benny gratefully in a loving and sweet tone.

Ethan lifted his head up to gaze into Benny's handsome face, smiling happily at the tall brunette. He was so touched by his words that he couldn't help but to kiss him, as this will always be the prom he'll always remember because it was also the night he found the love of his life.

From then on the night was perfect for them, as the dance continued on into the night. Everyone there had forgotten all about the drama that had happened earlier that night and enjoyed the rest of the evening with their dates and friends. Making this the best night of their teenage lives.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this short, folks! :D**

 **So, how was it? Did it make you feel a whole bunch of emotions while reading it?**

 **I know there's still some unanswered questions left hanging in the air about certain things. Like, what happened to Jessica Prescott after the dance? Or even how Benny's parents handled it when he told them about being gay (more specifically his dad)? Well, sadly there won't be a follow up chapter after this one to tell you all, I'm afraid. Sorry. I think I much rather just leave it up to you guys' imagination, instead! I already have my own answer to those questions in my head, already! *giggles* ;P I would just write them out in a part two to this short, but there wouldn't be much Bethan content in it, so I figured I'd just leave it at that. That and I'm also too lazy to write it, too! Lol! XD But sometimes, it's nice to just let the readers draw their own conclusion to the end of a story, though. Helps keep your imaginations active and sharp, in a way! :D Lol! I hope you all can understand.**

 **But I will tell you this, though. Even though I may of made Benny's dad sound like a total jerk, he's not. They are close as father and son. It's just that Benny feels like he has to be just like his father (even if he doesn't like some of the things his father does) because he's scared that if he's not then his father wouldn't love him as much (which we all know isn't true). So, in a way...his father is sort a pressuring him into being into football and all, but not on purpose, though. He just thought it was something that Benny really did like to do, as well, without ever actually knowing that he didn't due to Benny never speaking up about it and telling him that he's not that much of a football (or sports) fan, really. So, either way, Benny's dad still loves him very much, even if football isn't really Benny's thing and instead more geeky and nerdy things are. Does that make sense? I tried to clarify that in Benny's explanation about it, to Ethan. Not sure how clear I made it seem, though. Which is why I'm trying to explain it now. I just wanted to point out that Benny's dad isn't some overbearing father who expects a lot out of his only son. Like; playing football, being popular, and dating the most popular girl at school. Basically, trying to live his failed dreams through his son. Cause, he's not! As for how he'll react once he learns about him being gay? Well...like I said before, that I'll leave up to you. *giggles* ;P Anyway, that's enough about that subject, for now. Lol!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around for the next Bethan Short! Bye! ;D**


End file.
